L'héritage des Lockser
by Cherry0204
Summary: Il y a 13 ans, le gouvernement mondial a détruit l'île de Koji dans un Buster Call des plus violents. La mer alentour fut alors surnommée la Mer Maudite. Pris dans une tempête, les Shirohige Kaizoku sont contraints d'accoster à une île voisine. Ils y rencontrent une jeune fille avec un accent étrange croyant en des Dieux oubliés, qui marquera le début d'une grande aventure.
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous, ici Cherry0204 avec une histoire qui j'espère vous plaira!**

 **Ça fait pas mal de temps que je suis sur ce site, j'ai lu BEAUCOUP de fics, mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais osé publier quoi que ce soit.**

 **Alors ça y est je me lance!**

 **Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comprendra cette fic, j'en ai une dizaine au chaud pour l'instant.**

 **Et étant donné que je râle comme personne lorsque les fics sont abandonnées, j'ai en tout cas la ferme intention de terminer celle-ci.**

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas si vous avez le moindre commentaire, conseil ou critique, je suis tout ouïe! (Promis je ne mords pas).**

 **Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf mon OC, donc pas touche ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

La tempête faisait rage dans les eaux du Nouveau Monde. Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles, déchirant les voiles qui n'avaient pas été rabattues à temps; la pluie tombait à grandes eaux, leur fouettant violemment le visage; et la nuit noire était ponctuée d'énormes éclairs qui donnaient au paysage des allures d'apocalypse.

Barbe-Blanche, capitaine des Shirohige Kaizoku, n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà connu une tempête aussi violente depuis qu'il avait pris la mer il y a de cela de nombreuses décennies. Lui et son équipage voguaient actuellement sur ces eaux déchaînées, tentant tant bien que mal de maintenir le navire à flot malgré les nombreux dégâts qu'il avait déjà subi. Le mât principal avait cédé, s'effondrant au milieu du pont et endommageant les cabines et l'infirmerie. Un éclair avait frappé l'avant du bateau, et détruit une partie de la célèbre tête de baleine qui donnait son nom au navire. De nombreux marins étaient blessés, et quelques uns avaient été emportés par les flots.

Marco, commandant de la première division et meilleur navigateur de l'équipage essayait tant bien que mal de coordonner ses compagnons afin d'échapper aux tourbillons et aux énormes vagues que la tempête provoquait. Ils s'orientaient actuellement, du moins l'espérait-il, vers l'île de Raijin, un des fiefs de leur territoire qui était encore à six bonnes heures de voyage minimum.

« Nous n'y arriverons jamais à temps » pensa-t-il en voyant une partie du deuxième mât être emporté par les flots sous les cris des marins présents sur le pont.

Les aiguilles du Log Pose accroché à son poignet, qui jusque là indiquaient Raijin, se mirent soudainement à changer de direction, comme mues par une volonté propre. Après quelques rotations, elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement, l'une d'elles pointant tout droit vers la Mer Maudite. Cette portion des eaux du Nouveau Monde avait acquis ce triste surnom suite au massacre qui y avait été perpétré par le gouvernement mondial sur l'île de Koji plusieurs années auparavant. La tuerie avait été en tout point semblable à celle d'Ohara, un Buster Call particulièrement violent avait décimé toute la population de l'île, teintant les eaux alentours de rouge sang. Suite à cet épisode, le monde commença à considérer cette zone comme maudite, et la grande majorité des navires évitait désormais de s'y aventurer.

« Pourtant, c'est sans doute notre seule chance de nous sortir en vie de cette tempête » pensa de nouveau Marco. Le commandant se rua dans la direction de son capitaine, s'accrochant tant bien que mal aux cordages du navire pour ne pas passer par dessus bord.

« Oyaji! Le Log Pose nous indique une île à proximité dans la Mer Maudite! » hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Le géant tourna la tête vers son second et hurla à son tour:

« A combien de temps sommes-nous de Raijin ?

\- Nous sommes trop loin, nous n'y arriverons jamais à temps Oyaji! »

Barbe-Blanche prit quelques secondes de réflexion, puis finalement répondit:

« Dans ce cas, cap sur la Mer Maudite! Sortons au plus vite de cette fichue tempête! »

Hochant la tête, Marco se détourna du capitaine, repris sa route en sens inverse et hurla au reste de l'équipage:

« Cap à tribord, tribord toute, ordre d'Oyaji! »

Les Shirohige Kaizoku, habitués par des années en mer, manœuvrèrent habilement leur énorme vaisseau dans les eaux déchaînées, et firent route vers cette mer oubliée en priant pour y trouver leur salut.

A quelques kilomètres de là, une jeune fille observait fixement les éclairs zébrant le ciel depuis sa fenêtre. Elle repensa à cette nuit, cette nuit maudite qui avait changé le cours de sa vie.

« Le Dieu du Ciel était aussi en colère cette nuit-là » se dit-elle pensivement. Peut-être cette tempête était le signe que sa vie allait de nouveau changer à jamais. Oui, peut-être... Chassant ses vieux souvenirs de son esprit, la dernière descendante du clan Lockser se détourna de la fenêtre, et retourna dans son lit pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil qui la fuyait.

* * *

 **Je publierai le chapitre suivant très prochainement, j'essayerai ensuite de me tenir à une publication régulière. Ça dépendra de comment j'avance. 😅**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!**


	2. L'arrivée sur Yamaneko

**Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre.**

 **Après relecture, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était plutôt court, alors je publie le chapitre deux en même temps.**

 **Les chapitres seront plus longs à partir du cinquième.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1: L'arrivée sur Yamaneko

Ace, le commandant de la seconde division des Shirohige Kaizoku, se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube avec un mal de crâne carabiné et une bosse de la taille d'un œuf.

« Décidément, narcolepsie et tempête ne font pas bon ménage » pensa-t-il. La veille, au cours de la plus grosse tempête de sa vie de pirate, il avait eu une crise au beau milieu du pont et s'était fracassé la tête contre un canon en s'écroulant par terre. Le milieu de son front était désormais tellement bombé qu'il avait l'impression qu'un bébé alien allait en sortir d'une minute à l'autre. Plongé dans ses pensées, Ace sortit sur le pont et s'arrêta net en voyant le triste état des lieux au grand jour. Des morceaux de bois et de voiles s'entassaient un peu partout, entre les corps assis ou allongés de ses camarades. L'infirmerie ayant été détruite la veille, la plupart des pirates blessés étaient restés sur le pont pour se faire soigner. En voyant les blessures de certains, son simple mal de tête lui sembla bien dérisoire.

Il aperçut Barbe-Blanche à l'autre bout du pont, assis sur le sol là où se tenait auparavant son siège, lui aussi détruit durant la tempête. Ace traversa le pont pour le rejoindre, s'arrêtant quelques fois sur son chemin pour parler à certains membres de sa division.

« Oyaji, appela-t-il. Alors, quel est le bilan ? »

Barbe-Blanche soupira longuement avant de répondre:

« Il est lourd, beaucoup trop lourd. Cinq de mes fils ont trouvé la mort emportés par les flots, et notre navire est dans un triste état, nous allons être bloqués ici pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un est déjà parti explorer l'île ?

\- Marco est en train de la survoler, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose Oyaji ? »

Le capitaine offrit un léger sourire à Ace et répondit:

« Non je te remercie, va plutôt demander à une de nos infirmières de soigner cette horrible bosse que tu as sur le front, fils »

Ace s'apprêtait à protester que ce n'était pas nécessaire, lorsqu'un majestueux phénix se posa sur le pont juste à côté d'eux. Marco reprit sa forme humaine avant d'annoncer:

« L'île est habitée Oyaji, j'ai aperçu un petit village dans la vallée de l'autre côté de l'île. Tout semble calme.

\- Bien, enfin quelque chose de positif. Nous irons nous présenter dans la journée et les informer de notre présence... Espérons seulement qu'ils se montrent compréhensifs », ajouta Barbe-Blanche après une seconde de réflexion.

Ace scruta le paysage autour de lui. La veille, ils avaient navigué pendant près d'une heure dans les eaux de la Mer Maudite avant de finalement arriver à destination. La tempête s'était peu à peu calmée, atténuée par le climat printanier de l'île. Ils s'étaient installés dans une crique à l'arrière de l'île, bordée de falaises plus ou moins hautes, mais n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de faire du tourisme compte tenu des circonstances. Désormais en plein jour, il la voyait plus distinctement. L'île était très jolie, tout en collines et vallées, et la végétation y était luxuriante. Elle semblait paisible et accueillante, en clair tout le contraire de ce qu'on s'attendait à trouver dans un endroit considéré comme maudit.

« Je ne pensais pas que l'île serait habitée », dit-il à personne en particulier.

Marco répondît quand même:

« Moi non plus, mais il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir grand monde. À part le village, l'île est exclusivement laissée à l'état sauvage.

\- Nous aurons le temps d'examiner cela en détails de toute façon, conclut Barbe-Blanche. Essayons tout d'abord de faire l'inventaire des dégâts, nous irons dans le village en début d'après-midi.

\- Bien Oyaji » répondirent simultanément Ace et Marco, et ils partirent en quête des charpentiers du navire pour un premier état des lieux.

L'état des lieux se révéla catastrophique. Barbe-Blanche n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu son bateau dans un état pareil. Cela lui rappela cruellement une leçon indispensable à chaque marin: peu importe la force de ses membres, un équipage était toujours peu de chose face à la colère de l'océan. Même eux, l'équipage le plus fort du monde, devaient se montrer humble devant cette puissance.

Le capitaine soupira longuement. La mort de cinq de ses fils l'avait grandement chagriné, mais compte tenu de l'état du navire, c'était presque miraculeux que les pertes ne soient pas plus grandes.

Écartant ses sombres pensées, il se décida finalement à se rendre au village aperçu par Marco plus tôt dans la journée. Accompagné de Marco, Ace et Thatch (qui avait insisté pour descendre à terre avec eux), le capitaine et ses commandants descendirent du bateau et se rendirent sur l'île par un petit chemin escarpé qui serpentait entre les falaises de la crique.

« Pffffiouuuu, enfin la terre ferme! s'écria le quatrième commandant. J'ai sérieusement cru qu'on n'y poserait plus jamais les pieds! Et quelle terre en plus, c'est vraiment sympa comme coin! Et, ooooohhh regardez ce truc-là qu'est ce que c'est au juste ? C'est super bizarre comme bestiole! »

Thatch s'était immobilisé quelques mètres derrière eux et regardait fixement dans un arbre, la tête jetée en arrière et un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Ace avait déjà rejoint son camarade. Il contempla l'animal en question, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils avant de finalement demander:

« Euh.. C'est censé être quoi ça ? Eh Marco, Oyaji, venez voir! »

Maugréant dans sa barbe sur l'âge mental de ses camarades (qui à son goût ne dépassait guère une dizaine d'années), Marco les rejoignit et ronchonna:

« J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un stupide oiseau auquel vous allez me comparer »

Leur capitaine éclata de rire et compatit avec son fils. Avec son zoan de phénix, Marco était souvent la cible de blagues et de comparaisons aviaires de la part de ses compagnons, particulièrement d'Ace et Thatch qui aimaient beaucoup les farces. Barbe-Blanche avait parfois l'impression de ne pas être à la tête de féroces pirates craints sur toute la Grand Line, mais plutôt de gérer une colonie de vacances.

Il arriva à hauteur de ses fils et regarda lui aussi l'animal en question. Il leur accorda au moins cela: il n'avait rien de commun. Il ressemblait vaguement à un chat (au moins il en avait la taille et les yeux), mais possédait six pattes dont deux paires de pattes avant. Sa queue était terminée d'une petite boule ressemblant à un grelot, boule qu'on retrouvait également au bout de son museau retroussé. Ses oreilles étaient longues et pendantes, comme celles d'un lapin. Mais le plus perturbant était sa couleur: l'animal était rose fluo.

Marco, toujours pragmatique, essaya:

« Hmm peut être est-ce un genre de.. chat ?

\- Parce que tu as déjà vu un chat rose toi ? » rétorqua Ace.

Marco haussa négligemment les épaules, ils étaient sur une île inconnue après tout.

Barbe-Blanche sourît à ses fils et clôtura la discussion:

« Nous demanderons aux habitants du village, ils doivent bien le savoir. Allez en route mes fils. »

Sur le chemin du village, ils croisèrent davantage de ces étranges créatures, un rouge bordeaux, un jaune pâle et un bleu électrique.

Tout en marchant, Ace pensa pour lui-même: « Je sens que ces animaux ne vont pas être les seules choses étranges sur cette île.. ».

* * *

 **Le chapitre 2 suit juste derrière.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**


	3. Le doyen du village

**La suite juste ici.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2: Le doyen du village

Barbe-Blanche et ses trois commandants étaient arrivés dans le fameux village après avoir traversé l'île, soit après environ vingt minutes de marche. Celui-ci était niché dans une vallée entre deux collines: une petite, qui servait vraisemblablement au pâturage des animaux de ferme; et une seconde, plus importante sur laquelle s'étalait une forêt.

Le village était constitué d'une vingtaine de maisons individuelles blanchies à la chaux.

Dire que les habitants avaient été surpris de les voir arriver était un euphémisme, cela faisait des années que plus personne n'était venu sur cette île. Après les avoir rassurés sur leurs intentions, les Shirohige Kaizoku furent conduit dans la dernière maison, appartenant au doyen du village.

Celui-ci était justement en train de faire du thé pour ses invités assis dans son salon.

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez été pris dans la tempête d'hier c'est ça ? Vous avez de la chance d'en avoir réchappé! Cela fait des années qu'on en avait pas vu une comme ça, dit le vieil homme en posant les tasses sur la table basse.

\- Oui en effet, beaucoup de chance, répondît Barbe-Blanche. Toutefois j'ai bien peur que nous soyons bloqués ici, au moins pour quelques semaines.

\- En quoi cela pose-t-il problème ? demanda le doyen, perplexe.

\- Eh bien, nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre hospitalité et.. »

L'homme, qui avait dit s'appeler Charles, éclata de rire.

« Vous plaisantez ? Vous êtes nos premiers visiteurs depuis des siècles, et j'exagère à peine. Tout le monde ici est ravi de voir un peu de nouvelles têtes! Tant que vous ne causez pas de problème, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous voudrez. »

Soulagé, le capitaine remercia le doyen. Ils abordèrent par la suite des détails plus techniques, comme par exemple sur quelles portions de l'île prélever le bois pour les réparations, ou les zones où ils pouvaient chasser pour nourrir l'équipage.

La discussion terminée, Charles conclut finalement avec un joyeux:

« Eh bien messieurs, je vous souhaite donc officiellement la bienvenue sur l'île de Yamaneko! »

Thatch et Ace, qui n'avaient pas beaucoup participé à la conversation jusqu'ici, relevèrent brusquement la tête.

« Yama.. neko ? Neko comme le chat ? » demanda prudemment Thatch.

Avec un grand sourire, le doyen répondît:

« Comme les chats oui. Les yamanekos sont une espèce de chat endémique de l'île, il y en a partout ici vous verrez, ils se repèrent facilement vu leurs couleurs!

\- Mais enfin, ils ne ressemblent pas du tout à des chats! s'écria Ace comme s'il voyait comme un affront personnel le fait de qualifier ces animaux de chat. Et pourquoi diable ont-ils toutes ces couleurs farfelues franchement ?

\- Oh ça, eh bien les mères rejettent leurs petits quand ils ont une couleur trop terne, on n'a jamais su pourquoi. Vous avez peu de chance d'en croiser un avec une couleur normale », expliqua Charles.

Le doyen entreprit alors de leur expliquer en détails la vie des chats de l'île. Ne sachant plus vraiment comment ils avaient fini par se retrouver dans un cours animalier sur ces drôles d'animaux, les Shirohige finirent par prendre congé du vieil homme.

« Pffiouu, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter, soupira Thatch en sortant du village.

\- Que fait-on maintenant Oyaji ? demanda Marco.

\- Eh bien nous avons beaucoup de travail, répondit Barbe-Blanche. Il faut que nous allions faire du repérage sur les zones de coupe de bois et de chasse qu'ils nous ont indiquées. Marco, tu te charges du bois. Ace, tu vas voir pour la chasse. Thatch et moi on va rentrer au bateau pour aider au début des réparations. »

Ces instructions données, chacun se dispersa dans une direction différente pour accomplir sa mission.

Ace marchait dans la forêt près de la colline surplombant le village depuis une demi-heure à peine, et il avait déjà attrapé plusieurs lièvres et une perdrix.

« Au moins, nous ne manquerons pas de nourriture tant que nous serons ici » pensa-t-il. La forêt regorgeait d'animaux en tous genres. Il avait également croisé de nombreux Yamanekos, mais avait rechigné à les tuer. Manger du "chat" (même s'ils n'avaient rien avoir avec de vrais chats à son humble avis) ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses envies immédiates.

Il continua son repérage dans la forêt, quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec un autre de ces chats étranges. Étant donné leur très grand nombre sur l'île, il n'y aurait même pas prêté attention s'il n'avait pas été attiré par le pelage de l'animal. Celui-ci était noir comme la nuit. Un pelage qui, selon Charles et son fameux cours animalier, aurait dû lui valoir de mourir bébé. Alors que le chat le regardait de ses grands yeux jaunes en se rapprochant tranquillement de lui, Ace comprit que celui-ci devait sans doute être apprivoisé. Il fit un pas vers lui, quand le chat tourna brusquement les talons et partit dans la direction opposée. Sur une impulsion, Ace le suivit et slaloma entre les arbres jusqu'à une jolie clairière où l'animal se rendait.

Le jeune pirate s'arrêta soudainement à la lisière de la clairière: il n'y était pas seul. Assise par terre et lui tournant le dos, une fille avec des cheveux tellement clairs qu'ils en paraissaient blancs réceptionna le chat qui était venu se frotter contre son flanc. De dos, elle semblait minuscule. Petite et mince, Ace ne lui donna pas plus de quatorze ans. Elle était habillée de manière assez particulière, comme si elle avait pris plusieurs longs morceaux de tissus pour les enrouler aléatoirement autour de son corps, le tout formant une tenue qui était étrangement artistique. Ses cheveux étaient dans le même état; un fouillis désordonné rempli de pinces, perles, fleurs et autres objets non identifiés. Ace n'y connaissait pas grand chose en coiffure, mais il était évident que celle-ci n'avait rien de commun. Et, attendez, était-ce une pomme de pin là qu'il voyait dans ses cheveux ? Il commençait à douter sincèrement de la santé mentale de cette gamine.

« Alors Nox, où étais-tu passé ? » demanda-t-elle au chat en lui caressant la tête.

Elle avait une jolie voix, claire et douce, avec un accent qui donnait une intonation particulière à ses voyelles. Aucun habitant du village n'en possédait un semblable.

Ace se demanda ce qu'une enfant avec des pommes de pin dans les cheveux pouvait bien faire toute seule au beau milieu de la forêt à parler avec un chat à six pattes.

« Cette île est vraiment bizarre » pensa-t-il.

Décidant qu'il était temps de révéler sa présence, Ace pénétra dans la clairière et demanda:

« Tu t'es perdue ? »

* * *

 **Voilà, merci d'avoir lu !**

 **La suite sera sûrement pour.. ce week-end ? Ou début de semaine prochaine maxi.**

 **Byyyyye (et oubliez pas les reviews!)**


	4. Une fille dans la forêt

**Hello!**

 **Je voulais poster ce chapitre demain, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Alors voilà pour le chapitre 3!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3: Une fille dans la forêt

Sa nuit avait été atroce. Les éclairs de la tempête l'avaient empêchée de dormir, la renvoyant toujours à cette même nuit de son enfance. Eléa était sortie de sa petite maisonnette perdue dans la colline à l'aube, fatiguée et perturbée. Elle était partie tout droit vers l'un de ses endroits favoris de l'île: la clairière au fond de la forêt. Pourtant aujourd'hui, même ce petit havre de paix n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Elle se sentait tendue, et avait l'impression que les ombres des arbres allaient fondre sur elle d'une minute à l'autre.

Aussi, quand elle entendit cette voix inconnue surgir dans son dos sans préavis, lui collant une des plus grandes frousses de sa vie, elle réagit d'instinct: elle se leva en quatrième vitesse et partit en courant.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Ace n'avait pas prévu cette réaction. D'accord, surgir dans le dos de la gamine sans prévenir n'avait sans doute pas été une idée de génie. Mais de là à se mettre à courir comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses sans même regarder qui lui avait parlé ? Elle était complètement folle.

Sa propre santé mentale était à remettre en question aussi d'ailleurs. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il était actuellement en train de la courser à travers bois ?

« Eh mais attends enfin, je ne voulais pas te faire peur! » lança-t-il derrière elle.

Il la voyait slalomer entre les arbres avec une agilité surprenante, à quelques pas devant lui. Sa tirade ne la fit en aucun cas ralentir.

Énervé (contre la fille ou contre lui-même il ne savait même plus) d'avoir à lui courir après de cette manière, il accéléra encore son allure, et parvint à attraper la fuyarde au bras.

« Tu vas t'arrêter à la fin ? Je voulais juste.. »

La fille poussa un petit cri et, pivotant pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise, trébucha. Elle tomba à la renverse, entraînant avec elle le pirate qui s'affala sur elle de tout son long.

Râlant tout en se redressant sur les coudes, Ace demanda:

« Mince ça va ? Désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de.. »

Il s'arrêta en croisant le regard de la fille. Elle avait l'air affolée.

Ace se rembrunit. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à l'étudier plus en détails. Elle semblait plus âgée que ce qu'il avait pensé de prime abord, peut-être seize ou dix-sept ans. Sa petite taille l'avait induit en erreur. D'ailleurs, tout en elle semblait minuscule. En partant de la pointe de ses orteils au sommet de son visage ovale, elle devait bien faire trente centimètres de moins que lui.

Elle était jolie. Pas le genre de jolies filles tout en courbes sur lesquelles tous les hommes se retournent. Un genre plus discret, mais en même temps plus saisissant.

Sa petite bouche aux lèvres charnues était entrouverte, laissant passer un souffle rendu rapide par la course. Son petit nez fin était actuellement froncé, tout comme les délicats sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux. Même ses oreilles étaient minuscules sérieusement!

Tout en elle semblait petit et fragile. Sauf ses yeux. Elle avait des yeux de guerrière, d'un bleu pâle aussi froid que de la glace au lever du soleil. Elle le regardait désormais avec une détermination farouche qui faisait luire ses prunelles, contrastant avec sa peau blanche comme l'ivoire.

« Est-ce que vous êtes venu pour me tuer ? » lui demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde avec son drôle d'accent dans la voix.

Ace la dévisagea. Elle le prenait pour un sauvage ou quoi ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, avant de réaliser dans quelle position il était, allongé sur elle de tout son poids et la plaquant au sol. Oui bon, tout bien réfléchi ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle s'imagine ce genre de choses vu les circonstances.

Il se redressa doucement et dit:

« Écoute, je suis désolé c'est vraiment un malentendu, je voulais juste.. »

Une fois de plus, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Trop concentré sur l'idée de bouger lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il ne vit pas son genou remonter pour lui donner un grand coup dans l'entrejambe. Il s'écroula par terre sous le coup de la douleur, tandis que la fille se relevait et détalait comme un lapin.

Eléa n'était pas encore totalement sûre de ce qui venait de se passer. Un instant elle câlinait tranquillement Nox dans la clairière; l'instant suivant elle tentait de rendre eunuque un homme torse nu avec un chapeau bizarre et une énorme bosse violacée au beau milieu du front. Pas à dire, vraiment étrange comme journée.

Elle s'arrêta de courir à l'entrée du village, s'appuyant contre un arbre pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Son chat, qui s'était mystérieusement volatilisé quand elle s'était mise à courir, arriva tranquillement derrière elle, pas essoufflé pour deux sous alors qu'elle était sur le point de rendre ses poumons.

« Tu.. tu aurais pu m'aider.. sale traitre! » lui dit-elle en haletant.

La réponse de l'animal fut de venir se frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant.

Eléa tenta une fois de plus de reprendre ses esprits. Qui était donc ce type ? Et d'où il sortait franchement ? Quand elle l'avait entendu débarquer, sa première pensée avait été que les monstres de son passé étaient finalement venus pour achever leur travail. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait plus calmement, les monstres en question n'auraient pas porté un accoutrement pareil. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'attarder sur sa tenue, mais du peu qu'elle avait pu voir, il ressemblait davantage à un bandit qu'autre chose.

Désormais légèrement plus calme, elle traversa le village avec Nox pour se rendre chez Charles, la seule personne à qui elle aimait parler ici. Elle croisa quelques villageois qui lui lancèrent des regards peu amènes, regards qu'elle rendit au centuple. Au fil des ans, elle était devenue la reine des regards noirs.

Elle pénétra dans la petite maison sans frapper, comme à son habitude, et retrouva le doyen assis dans son salon à lire le journal.

« Bonjour petite, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas redescendu de ta colline. Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

Eléa sourit à son tour au vieil homme, puis lui demanda d'un ton hésitant:

« Eh bien.. j'ai cru voir quelqu'un dans la forêt, dit-elle précautionneusement. Mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu alors je me demandais..

\- Oh oui, tu as dû croiser un de nos invités, rigola-t-il. Ils sont arrivés hier par bateau, ils ont été pris dans la tempête. »

Elle sursauta à ses mots.

« Par bateau ? Des invités ? » demanda-t-elle, éberluée.

Cela faisait des années que personne n'était venu sur Yamaneko.

Retrouvant son sérieux, Charles lui assura:

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce sont de simples pirates. Ils ne viennent pas pour toi je te le garantis. »

Hochant distraitement la tête, Eléa prit un instant de réflexion. Alors l'homme qu'elle avait frappé n'était pas un ennemi, juste un pirate.. Elle soupira, soulagée. Puis elle prit conscience de ce que cela voulait dire, et se remit à paniquer légèrement. Par tous les Dieux Oubliés, elle avait envoyé un coup dans l'entrejambe d'un dangereux criminel!

Sur le chemin pour rentrer au navire, Ace fulminait. Lui, Hiken no Ace, fier commandant de la seconde flotte des Shirohige Kaizoku, pirate aguerri ayant sur la tête une prime de 550 millions de berrys, s'était fait avoir comme un débutant par une fille en modèle réduit avec des foutues pommes de pin dans les cheveux! Pas de doute que si Thatch et le reste de l'équipage l'apprenaient, il deviendrait la risée de tout Grand Line!

« Cette fichue gamine ne perd rien pour attendre » décida-t-il.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, la suite à la fin de la semaine prochaine.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)**


	5. Le début des réparations

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Alors oui je sais on est samedi, alors que j'avais dit à certaines personnes que je posterai ce chapitre hier. Mais j'ai une super excuse! (oui oui je sais on dit tous ça, mais pour le coup c'est vrai^^).**

 **Disons que je n'ai pas pu posté hier parce que j'étais légèrement.. alcoolisée dirons-nous x) Du coup j'ai oublié le chapitre.**

 **Voilà voilà pour ma petite vie aha, je n'ai donc plus que deux choses à dire:**

 **Petit 1: Vive les fêtes étudiantes! (Mais buvez avec modération les enfants :p)**

 **Et enfin petit 2: Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui passeront par là!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : Le début des réparations

Trois jours après sa « rencontre » avec la fille enragée, Ace ne décolérait pas. En arrivant au navire ce jour-là, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié ses prises de chasse, laissées dans la clairière quand il avait coursé la diablesse. Il avait donc dû y retourner, et s'était fait charrier pendant tout le repas par l'ensemble de l'équipage. En plus de cela, certaines parties de son anatomie étaient restées douloureuses pendant près d'une journée, ce qui n'avait fait que l'énerver davantage. Il attendait de pied ferme de recroiser cette furie sur l'île.

Afin de réparer leur bateau, les Shirohige Kaizoku allaient avoir besoin de beaucoup de bois, Barbe-blanche en était conscient. Heureusement, la zone de forêt vierge indiquée par le doyen pullulait d'énormes arbres solides qui feraient parfaitement l'affaire.

Ils avaient commencé la coupe du bois la veille, et avaient déjà abattu plusieurs arbres qu'ils s'efforçaient de tailler pour remplacer les pièces manquantes du navire.

Malgré l'excellent travail de ses fils, le capitaine était totalement obnubilé par quelque chose d'autre : quelqu'un les observait. Tous ceux qui possédaient le Haki de l'observation l'avaient sans doute déjà remarqué (pour peine qu'ils aient pris le temps de l'activer bien sûr), mais personne ne s'était donné la peine de le signaler à haute voix. Après tout, si l'homme le plus fort du monde ne considérait pas cette présence comme une menace, alors il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ne pas être de son avis.

Barbe-Blanche scanna la présence une nouvelle fois. Elle n'était pas à proprement parlé puissante non, elle était d'ailleurs loin d'égaler certains de ses fils. Mais il s'en dégageait quelque chose d'étrange, comme une sorte d'aura qui enveloppait délicatement son propriétaire.

L'un de ses fils l'appela, aussi se détourna-t-il de sa surveillance. Toutefois, le capitaine était déterminé à découvrir qui était ce petit voyeur avant la fin de la journée.

« Il y en a tellement ! » fut la première pensée d'Eléa en apercevant les hommes en train de couper du bois. Elle s'était faufilée avec Nox sur une branche d'arbre relativement basse un peu en amont de la zone pour pouvoir les observer à sa guise. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu autant de personnes rassemblées dans un même lieu.

Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de les espionner. Elle avait surtout voulu s'éloigner de sa forêt habituelle, pour éviter de recroiser le pirate au chapeau orange qu'elle avait tenté de -hum-, castrer. Heureusement, elle ne le voyait nulle part parmi les hommes en contrebas.

Elle sut qu'elle était dans un sacré pétrin quand l'arbre sur lequel elle était perchée se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'affala au sol, l'entrainant dans sa chute.

Quand Marco entendit un hurlement aigu en provenance de l'arbre que ses camarades venaient d'abattre, lui et tous les membres d'équipage relevèrent brusquement la tête. Et quand une voix de femme, apparement furieuse, se mit à vociférer à travers les branchages : « Non mais vous êtes malades, vous pourriez vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans l'arbre avant de le couper bande de crétins ! », il se dit que sa journée allait peut-être être moins monotone que prévue.

Eléa vérifia que Nox allait bien, se dégagea des branches comme une furie, et alla se planter droit devant les idiots qui venaient de jouer de la hache contre son arbre de super espionne.

Les quatre bûcherons en question dévisagèrent la gamine qui venait de (littéralement) tomber du ciel. Le plus vieux, un des hommes de Marco, finit par retrouver sa voix pour dire :

« On est désolés petite, on ne savait pas que l'arbre était euh… occupé » acheva-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

Eléa s'apprêtait à répondre avec sa délicatesse habituelle, quand une énorme voix tonna à sa droite :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Elle tourna brusquement la tête, puis la leva, la leva, et la leva.. jusqu'à croiser le regard d'un géant qui la regardait en fronçant méchamment les sourcils. Eléa sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. « Par tous les Dieux Oubliés, pensa-t-elle. Comment est-ce humainement possible d'être aussi grand ? ». N'aimant pas les mystères non résolus, elle lui demanda donc :

« Vous êtes un géant ? »

Il y eu un silence qui dura une seconde ou deux, puis le capitaine éclata de rire.

« Tu ne manques pas d'aplomb gamine ! Et non je ne suis pas un géant, je suis juste un homme très grand »

Puis, avec un grand sourire, il ajouta :

« Mais c'est vrai que de ton point de vue tout le monde doit te paraître immense. »

Eléa sentit ses joues virer au cramoisi, tandis que l'ensemble des hommes autour d'elles s'esclaffait.

Le géant (qui n'en était pas vraiment un donc) posa ensuite un genou à terre devant elle afin d'être davantage à sa hauteur.

« Je ne me suis toujours pas présenté avec tout cela, dit-il. Mon nom est Edward Newgate, capitaine des Shirohige Kaizoku. Et les hommes autour de nous sont mes fils, les fiers membres de mon équipage.

\- Ce sont tous vos fils ? » demanda Eléa en écarquillant les yeux.

Le capitaine rit une fois de plus et répondit :

« Mes fils adoptifs en tout cas. Et toi petite, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Eléa eut un bref instant de panique, avant de se rappeler que son prénom ne pouvait pas trahir qui elle était.

« Je m'appelle Eléa, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu nous espionnais Eléa ? » demanda gentiment le géant.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et s'écria :

« Je n'espionnais pas ! Enfin si, mais ce n'était pas mon intention. Je veux dire.. j'étais juste dans le coin parce ce que.. (j'essayais d'éviter un membre de votre équipage) parce que j'avais envie de me balader ! Voilà, c'est ça. Et après j'étais curieuse, donc je me suis dit..

\- Tu t'es dit que ce serait une bonne idée de monter dans un arbre alors qu'on était justement en train d'en couper ? » demanda le capitaine avec un sourire ironique.

Se sentant rougir une fois de plus, Eléa finit par marmonner :

« Oui bon, ce n'était pas mon idée la plus brillante c'est sur ».

N'ayant jamais été très douée pour faire la discussion, Eléa décida qu'elle avait eu sa dose de sociabilité pour la journée.

« Bon et bien, je suis désolée de voir avoir déranger, je vais vous laisser travailler. Il est tard, il faut que je rentre.

\- Ah oui bien sûr, tes parents doivent sûrement t'attendre. »

Baissant les yeux pour masquer l'étincelle de douleur que ces paroles provoquèrent, Eléa répondit d'une voix tendue :

« Oui c'est ça, on m'attend. » Et elle partit en faisait signe à Nox de la suivre.

En réalité, il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne ne l'attendait.

Barbe-Blanche observa avec attention la jeune fille qui s'éloignait. Ainsi c'était elle qui dégageait cette drôle d'aura. Bizarre. Il avait espéré qu'en voyant la personne, ce mystère d'aura serait résolu mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il haussa négligemment les épaules. Il finirait bien par trouver le fin mot de l'histoire de toute façon.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Pas beaucoup de Ace, mais pas de panique, il revient dans le prochain chapitre. Du coup, si mon état d'ébriété le permet..** **à vendredi prochain!^^**

 **Oh, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**


	6. Le feu de camp

**Helloooo!**

 **Et voilà le prochain chapitre en temps et en heure!**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui passent dans le coin, qui ajoutent en fav/follows, qui commentent, etc.. Ça fait super plaisir!**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture :)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : Le feu de camp

Environ une semaine après leur arrivée sur Yamaneko, les travaux avaient assez bien avancés. Toutes les cabines endommagées pendant la tempête avaient été remises à neuf, et l'infirmerie était en cours de rénovation. Naturellement, il restait beaucoup de choses à faire, mais Barbe-Blanche était satisfait du rythme que prenaient les réparations.

En revanche, il y avait une chose pour laquelle il n'était pas satisfait : ils n'avaient pas revu la gamine à l'aura depuis son vol plané de l'arbre il y a de cela trois jours. Il s'était bien rendu quelques fois au village pour tenir Charles informé de leurs avancées, mais il ne l'avait croisée nulle part, et n'avait pas osé demander directement au risque de paraître trop curieux.

Mais le capitaine des Shirohige Kaizoku n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Raison pour laquelle Marco était actuellement en route vers le village pour tenter de grappiller des informations. Barbe-Blanche avait envoyé le premier commandant pour une raison simple : il avait apparement tapé dans l'œil d'une des villageoises. En effet, à chaque fois que celui-ci s'y aventurait, une jolie brune passait son temps à le regarder, ce qui avait bien faire rire ses camarades, mais qui dans le cas présent, pouvait se révéler fort utile.

Marco repéra la brune en question sur la colline de pâturage en train de nourrir les animaux. Maudissant son capitaine et sa mission séduction stupide, il se dirigea calmement vers la femme. Quand celle-ci le vit arriver, sa réaction fut presque comique. Elle se mit à prendre la pose au beau milieu du champ (ce qui n'avait rien de naturel mais il se garda bien de lui dire).

Ils engagèrent la conversation, et le commandant comprit très vite que c'était le genre de femme qui était belle, mais qui malheureusement le savait un peu trop.

« Et donc, reprit-il. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez seule à vous occuper des bêtes aujourd'hui ? C'est un travail bien long pour une seule personne. »

La brune, qui lui avait dit s'appeler Katy, répondit :

« Oh oui c'est un travail compliqué, peu de gens à part moi en sont capables, dit-elle avec suffisance. Surtout les autres femmes, la plupart ne font rien de compliqué au village, bien trop fainéantes. »

Décidément, Marco l'appréciait de moins en moins celle-ci. Il saisit toutefois la perche qu'elle venait de lui tendre.

« Ah oui ? Et il y a beaucoup de femmes sur l'île ?

\- Oh quelques-unes, dit-elle. Mais aucune autre n'est vraiment digne d'attention vous savez. Il y a une gamine boutonneuse, une vieille fripée, une grande perche rachitique, une maudite sorcière, une.. »

Soudainement bien plus intéressé par le venin qu'elle crachait il demanda :

« Une sorcière ? »

Semblant fâchée qu'il puisse s'intéresser à la sorcière en question, elle répondit avec hargne :

« Oui oui une sorcière, avec son fichu pouvoir de démon. Oh mais rien d'intéressant vraiment, juste une sale gosse qui se croit mieux que tout le monde et qui est partie vivre toute seule sur la colline parce que le village n'est pas assez bien pour elle. Si Charles n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle reste, il y bien longtemps qu'on l'aurait virée de l'île je vous le garantis ! ».

Dégouté par cette femme d'une méchanceté sans pareille, Marco mit rapidement fin à la conversation, et s'éloigna de Katy comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Pendant qu'il gravissait la colline, Marco s'interrogeait. Un pouvoir de démon ? Est-ce que Katy avait voulu parler d'un fruit du démon ? Était-ce la raison de l'étrange aura d'Eléa ? Pourtant, le commandant n'avait pas connaissance d'un fruit ayant cet effet. Et dans tous les cas, la gamine n'avait pas semblé particulièrement puissante, ce qui ne concordait pas avec l'idée d'un fruit du démon rare.

Marco finit par atteindre un plateau en haut de la colline et avança d'encore quelques pas. Là, dissimulée entre deux arbres, il tomba sur une petite maisonnette en bois blanc. Elle était habitée, si on se fiait au linge qui séchait sur une corde pendue entre deux branches juste à côté. Pas sur de la marche à suivre, il scanna la zone avec son Haki. Bingo. Eléa était à l'intérieur, c'était donc bien elle la « sorcière » décrite par Katy.

Ravi de ses découvertes, Marco repris son chemin en sens inverse pour aller en informer son capitaine.

« Un feu de camp ? demanda Marco. Mais enfin Oyaji, c'est quoi le rapport avec ce que je viens de dire ? »

\- Aucun, répondit Barbe-Blanche. Je me faisais juste la réflexion que nous avions tous bien travaillé cette semaine et que nous méritions de nous détendre autour d'un bon feu de camp. Va prévenir les autres tu veux ? »

Le premier commandant regarda bouche bée son capitaine s'éloigner doucement.

« Oh et fils ? Pour le feu de camp, trouve un endroit qui sera visible de la colline tu veux ? »

Le géant planta Marco sans un mot de plus, un sourire secret aux lèvres.

Eléa se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, tentant vainement de trouver le sommeil. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et les chants et les rires des pirates qu'elle entendait en contrebas de la colline l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil.

Excédée, elle repoussa ses couvertures en grommelant, s'habilla, et sortit de chez elle.

Elle crut tout d'abord que la forêt était en flammes. Puis, elle plissa les yeux et finalement comprit. Un feu de camp. Dans SA clairière. Ces pirates ne manquaient pas de toupet ! Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle resta plantée à les observer.

Les chansons étaient ridicules, les voix fausses. Les rires étaient gras, les paroles rendues incompréhensibles par l'alcool. Et pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher d'envier ces pirates ivres, riant de bon cœur au milieu de gens qu'ils comprenaient et appréciaient.

« Au milieu de gens pour qui ils _comptaient_ » pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait connu cela autrefois. Le sentiment d'appartenance à un clan, à une _famille._ Mais elle les avait perdus. Aussi bien le sentiment que la famille en question.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis que la nostalgie l'étreignait. Depuis combien d'années ne s'était-elle pas laissée aller ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait ri, insouciante comme le serait n'importe quelle fille de son âge ?

La mort de ses parents l'avait profondément marquée. Mais la présence de sa grand-mère, une vieille dame adorable et un peu folle l'avait empêchée de sombrer définitivement.

Depuis le décès de celle-ci, cinq ans auparavant, elle et Nox n'avaient plus personne. Et elle n'avait fait que de se barricader davantage, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Eléa en avait assez d'être seule. Assez de se contenter de regarder les autres vivre au lieu de vivre elle-même. Cette nuit, elle serait courageuse décida-t-elle. Forte de sa décision, elle dévala la colline à toute allure en direction du feu.

Ace s'était éloigné du camp de fortune pour réfléchir. Alors comme ça, le reste de l'équipage avait également croisé la furie ? Eléa se corrigea-t-il. Un prénom doux et calme.. Pas du tout en accord avec sa propriétaire selon lui.

« Au moins cette fois-ci, elle n'avait attaqué personne » pensa-t-il rageusement.

Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que Barbe-Blanche portait à cette fille. Une aura ? Franchement qui s'en souciait ? Il avait conscience d'être de mauvaise foi mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il ne voyait pas non plus ce que son capitaine tentait de faire avec le feu de camp. Pensait-il sincèrement qu'elle allait venir ?

« Comme si une petite fille bien sage allait se mêler à de vulgaires pirates » dit-il à voix haute au milieu des arbres.

Il entendit soudainement un craquement dans son dos. Plus vif que l'éclair, il sortit son poignard, se jeta sur l'intrus qu'il plaqua contre un arbre et lui plaça l'arme sous la gorge. Quand il réalisa à qui il avait à faire, il pensa sincèrement que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

« Je vais finir par penser que vous voulez vraiment me tuer » dit-elle calmement.

Poussant un juron particulièrement cru, Ace s'éloigna d'elle et rangea son arme.

« Non mais tu es folle ? Ça va pas de surgir dans mon dos comme ça ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil ironique et répondit :

« C'est drôle, j'aurais juré que vous aviez fait la même chose la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés ».

« Touché » pensa-t-il. Il soupira et l'étudia plus attentivement. Elle portait encore un de ses étranges vêtements, d'un bleu sombre cette fois. Ses cheveux étaient attachées en une tresse rapide qui avait été ramenée en chignon sur le sommet de sa tête. Et ses yeux bleus glaciers brillaient à la lumière de la lune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demanda-t-il plus durement qu'il ne le voulait.

A ses paroles, la fille se ratatina sur-elle, semblant encore plus minuscule qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Eh bien c'est seulement.. Enfin j'ai vu les lumières du feu et je me suis dit que peut-être.. peut-êtrejepourraismejoindreàvous » acheva-t-elle d'une traite.

Tandis que le silence se prolongeait, Eléa se sentit rougir sous le regard inflexible du pirate en face d'elle. De toutes les personnes présentes dans l'équipage du géant barbu, il avait fallu que ce soit lui qu'elle croise en premier.

« Par tous les Dieux Oubliés, plus malchanceuse tu meurs, pensa-t-elle. Après la dernière fois, il n'allait jamais la laisser passer ».

Puis :

« Pourquoi ? » entendit-elle.

Eléa releva brusquement les yeux pour regarder le pirate. Il semblait mortellement sérieux, ses yeux noirs durs et inflexibles, et ses sourcils froncés sous son étrange chapeau. Elle l'étudia plus en détails. L'horrible bosse qui ornait son front la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avait disparue. Les taches de rousseur sur son nez lui donnaient un air plus jeune, de même que les cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés qui pointaient de sous son fedora orange. Il portait d'étranges colliers qui descendaient le long de son torse musclé.. et nu réalisa-t-elle en rougissant.

« Bon sang, est-ce que tous les pirates ont pour habitude de se balader à moitié nus sérieusement ? » pensa-t-elle.

Elle revint brutalement sur Terre en réalisant qu'il attendait encore sa réponse. Sincèrement, elle envisagea de mentir. Répondre que c'était juste pour dire bonjour. Que c'était parce qu'elle adorait faire la fête. Ou n'importe quel autre prétexte stupide. Pourtant, elle ne le fit pas. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle avoua :

« Je suis venue parce que je me sentais seule ».

Ace observa la jeune fille qui avait baissé la tête après cet aveu. Il repensa à ce que Marco avait dit à Barbe-Blanche un peu plus tôt dans la journée : elle habitait seule dans une petite maison sur la colline, et à part Charles, les autres habitants la considéraient comme une sorcière. Il la revit mentalement dans la clairière, une semaine auparavant, n'ayant que son chat pour compagnie et réalisa brutalement que ce qu'elle disait était vrai : elle était cruellement seule sur cette île. La solitude n'avait rien d'agréable et il le savait d'expérience.

Il réalisa qu'il avait sans doute mal jugé cette drôle de fille. Alors il fit la seule chose à faire : il capitula.

« Écoute, commença-t-il en soupirant. Je crois qu'on est partis du mauvais pied toi et moi. Alors voilà ce que je te propose : on remet les compteurs à zéro d'accord ? Tu viens avec moi rejoindre ces ivrognes au coin du feu.. et en échange tu promets de ne plus t'en prendre à mes bijoux de famille, ça marche ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Eléa observa la main tendue, éberluée. Puis lentement elle sentit un grand sourire fleurir sur son visage. Elle accepta finalement la main tendue en riant, et la serra pour sceller leur accord.

« Marché conclu ! »

Le pirate sourit à son tour d'un grand sourire enfantin et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction du camp.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Ace. On a pas eu le temps de se présenter la dernière fois », dit-il, ironique.

\- Moi c'est Eléa.

\- Oui je sais. »

Elle le regarda, perplexe.

« Mais comment.. ? »

Ce à quoi Ace répondit :

« On m'a parlé de la fille espionne qui est tombée de son arbre »

Eléa vira au cramoisi sous le rire du pirate. La soirée promettait…

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Les choses avancent doucement je sais mdr, mais je préfère publier des petits chapitres pour me laisser le temps d'écrire.**

 **Je ne pourrai pas publier le chapitre suivant vendredi prochain, je suis absente toute la semaine. Je rentre le dimanche soir, donc vous l'aurez là, ou grand max le lundi si j'oublie en rentrant.**

 **Comme toujours, si vous avez le moindre commentaire, c'est juste en dessous!**


	7. Les liens se tissent

**Hello! Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 avec un peu de retard j'avoue j'avoue^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : Les liens se tissent

La semaine suivante passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Eléa n'avait pas souvenir de s'être déjà autant amusée depuis son enfance. Avant l'arrivée des pirates, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui manquait d'avoir des gens à qui parler. Naturellement, elle avait Charles, mais elle n'aimait pas se rendre au village à cause de tous les autres habitants qui la détestaient, et le doyen était maintenant trop vieux pour gravir toute la colline jusque chez elle. Et puis, elle avait Nox. Mais malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son animal de compagnie, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était doué pour la conversation.

Au cours de la soirée du feu de camp, Ace l'avait présentée à plein de monde, et elle n'avait pas retenu le dixième des prénoms. La plupart étaient déjà ivres, mais elle avait passé une excellente soirée. Son chat dans les bras, qui l'avait suivie, et écoutant les pirates lui raconter des histoires extraordinaires sur leurs aventures en mer. Cette soirée marqua semble-t-il, un tournant.

Dès le lendemain, Thatch (dont elle se souvenait le nom grâce à son étrange pompadour) et un homme habillé en femme qui lui rappela s'appeler Izou, débarquèrent chez elle pour l'inviter à manger avec l'équipage. Sur le chemin, Thatch lui mit l'eau à la bouche en parlant de nourriture exotique qu'ils trouvaient sur des îles lointaines, et Izou s'extasia sur ses vêtements qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Quand Eléa lui apprit qu'elle les réalisait elle-même et qu'elle pouvait lui en faire si il le souhaitait, il la regarda comme si elle était un Dieu descendu sur Terre.

Ce repas du premier jour fut particulièrement drôle. En effet, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de boire d'alcool alors lors de la distribution, elle demanda à ce qu'on lui en serve un verre.

Thatch s'exclama tellement fort qu'il fit le silence dans la clairière où ils s'étaient installés pour manger.

« Comment ça tu en veux ? Mais enfin, l'alcool c'est pour les adultes, je ne vais pas soûler une gamine ! »

Voyant tous les autres opiner autour d'elle, Eléa demanda dangereusement :

« Thatch.. On peut savoir quel âge tu me donnes au juste ? »

Le commandant ne fut nullement impressionné par sa mine furieuse et répondit en haussant les épaules :

« J'en sais rien moi, quinze ou seize ans pourquoi ? »

Eléa se leva subitement, les mains sur les hanches.

« Non mais par tous les Dieux Oubliés c'est pas vrai ça ! Je sais que je suis petite mais quand même ! J'ai dix-neuf ans ! Pas quinze, pas seize, DIX-NEUF ! Je suis tout à fait en âge de boire franchement !

Un silence de mort tomba dans la clairière. Tous la regardaient comme si elle venait d'annoncer venir d'une autre planète.

« Attends, attends.. Dix-neuf comme.. Dix-neuf ans ? Le dix-neuf après le dix-huit ? » demanda stupidement Thatch.

Eléa haussa un sourcil.

« Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs des dix-neuf ? »

En voyant la mine éberluée de tous les pirates, elle finit par pouffer de rire :

« Ah mince, vous verriez vos têtes » annonça-t-elle en gloussant comme une gamine.

S'en suivit un fou rire général, qui fut arrosé dignement dans l'alcool. Elle prit son verre avec un grand sourire, buvant sous les acclamations de l'équipage au complet. Ce fut une très bonne journée.

Au bout du troisième jour, Eléa finit par se rendre elle-même à la clairière à l'heure des repas (les pirates avaient apparement trouvé leur petit coin sur l'île). De cette manière, elle leur épargnait de venir la chercher, ce qu'ils faisaient depuis le début de la semaine.

Elle avait consciente de ne pas être tout à fait honnête avec eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand les gens savaient la vérité, ils finissaient par se comporter comme des idiots, le village en était un bel exemple. Ainsi, lorsque les questions des pirates s'aventuraient en zone dangereuse, elle s'esquivait ou changeait de conversation.

« Sérieusement Eléa, c'est quoi leur problème aux villageois ? Pourquoi ils te traitent comme ça ? » lui demanda Thatch un soir.

Cherchant une réponse qui serait vraie mais ne trahirait rien pour autant, elle répondit doucement :

« Eh bien.. Ils n'ont jamais aimé ma grand-mère. Et vu que c'est elle qui m'a élevée, ils ne m'ont jamais beaucoup aimée non plus.

\- Ta grand- mère ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que tu étais toute seule ici. »

Elle répondit tristement :

« Je le suis. Elle est morte quand j'avais quatorze ans.

\- Tu as été élevée par ta grand-mère ? intervint Ace. Et.. tes parents ils sont où ? »

D'une voix qu'elle espérait maîtrisée, Eléa répondit :

« Ils sont morts quand j'étais petite, je ne me souviens pas d'eux ».

Cette deuxième partie était un mensonge. Mais ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir selon elle.

Un autre soir où elle parlait avec Izou de la tenue qu'elle était en train de lui faire, il s'exclama :

« J'adore ton accent sincèrement ! D'où il te vient ? Personne d'autre sur l'île n'en a en comme ça. »

Ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons, elle répondit :

« De ma grand-mère (ce qui était en partie vrai). Elle ne venait pas d'ici, alors elle avait un accent. Et vu que j'ai grandi avec elle, j'ai fini par attraper le même.

\- Oh génial, et d'où elle venait ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Je ne me souviens plus, mentit-elle. C'était il y a longtemps. Mais donc, pour ta tenue je me disais.. »

Ou encore :

« Au fait Eléa, on ne sait toujours pas ton nom de famille ! » lui dit un jour Erik, un jeune homme blond de la division de Tatch.

À court d'idée, elle se mit à paniquer légèrement. Elle fut sauvée par Cassandra, l'infirmière en chef du navire, une femme avec de la poigne toujours prête à défendre la cause féminine.

« Dis donc toi, ça ne se fait pas de demander ainsi le nom d'une dame ! »

S'en suivit une chamaillerie entre les deux qui fit oublier à Erik sa question.

Le septième jour, la pluie tombait à grandes eaux.

« Pas de pique-nique dans la clairière cette fois » dit tristement Eléa. Nox lui répondit par un miaulement blasé. Elle s'apprêtait à se faire à manger toute seule lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Étonnée, elle ouvrit et vit sur le seuil un membre de l'équipage abrité sous un parapluie. Elle reconnut le pirate sur qui elle avait hurlé pour avoir coupé l'arbre où elle s'était perchée. Eléa rougit en se rappelant l'avoir traité de crétin. Une belle entrée en matière, vraiment.

Semblant percevoir sa gêne, il lui offrit un léger sourire.

« Bonjour petite. On ne peut pas manger dans la clairière avec la pluie donc on reste sur le bateau. Ça te dit de venir ? »

Eléa sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en réponse.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de bateau pirate » lui dit-elle.

Le pirate sembla étonné puis réalisa :

« Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que plus personne ne venait dans la Mer Maudite. C'est triste d'ailleurs. »

Eléa était on ne peut plus d'accord avec le pirate.

« Alors tu viens ? »

\- Hmm.. Je peux prendre Nox ? hésita-t-elle.

\- Ton drôle de chat ? Oui pas de souci, il n'aura qu'à aller avec le chien.

\- Vous avez un chien sur le bateau ? »

\- Oui oui on en a un. Il s'appelle Stefan. Tu verras, ils s'entendront bien. Allez en route petite. »

Eléa prit son manteau et Nox et ils sortirent de la maison. Ils descendirent de la colline en silence.

« Pas très causant celui-là » pensa-t-elle en chemin. Peut-être lui en voulait-t-elle de l'avoir insulté.

« Hmm.. Je suis désolée de vous avoir traité de.. crétin, la dernière fois. » tenta-t-elle.

Il la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

« Voyons petite, c'est oublié depuis longtemps ça.

\- Ah bon, dit-elle un peu bêtement. Alors.. c'est quoi votre nom ? »

Il soupira, puis répondit, réticent :

« Eustache ».

\- Eustache ? répéta-t-elle

Hmm hmm, marmonna-t-il.

Avec un grand sourire, elle lui affirma :

« J'aime bien, c'est sympa comme nom ! »

Ledit Eustache la regarda, suspicieux. Puis le vieux pirate bourru finit par lui adresser un vrai sourire en réponse.

« Tu sais quoi petite ? Je crois que je t'aime bien. ».

Quand elle baissa les yeux dans la crique, Eléa écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'ils menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites.

« Par tous les Dieux Oubliés, murmura-t-elle. Il est vraiment énorme ! »

Eustache, qui l'avait entendue, lui apprit qu'ils en avaient également deux autres, plus petits, qui leur servaient lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'être à plusieurs endroits à la fois.

« Et ils sont où les deux autres ? demanda-t-elle, réellement curieuse.

En mission sur notre territoire bien sûr. La sixième, la neuvième et la treizième divisions, dirigées respectivement par Blamenco, Blenheim et Atmos sont sur le premier. Et sur le deuxième on a Rakuyou, Kingdew et Haruta avec leurs divisions : la septième, la onzième et la douzième.

\- Attends, attends pause. Tu es en train de me dire que vous êtes beaucoup plus que ça à la base ? » hurla-t-elle presque.

Elle obtint un autre demi-sourire.

« Oui petite, presque la moitié de l'équipage est sur les autres navires. »

Elle en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Eustache commença à descendre le sentier en la plantant là, complètement sonnée.

« Bon alors petite, tu viens oui ou non ? ».

Eléa finit par reprendre ses esprits, et dévala la pente à toute allure.

« Ces pirates sont définitivement plein de surprises » pensa-t-elle. En son for intérieur, elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera publié vendredi soir, je reprends mon jour de publication habituel.**

 **Byyyyyye**


	8. Le Moby Dick

**Helloooo tout le monde! À la bourre dites-vous ? Mais pas du tout voyons! (* _part se cacher*)._ Alors une excuse.. hmmm j'en ai pas vraiment ? x)** **on mettra ça sur le compte de la rentrée, vous savez reprise des cours, premiers partiels et tous ces trucs bien chiants..**

 **Enfin bref, me revoilà, déterminée et tout le tralala, avec le prochain chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront dans le coin!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : Le Moby Dick

Quand Eléa monta enfin sur le pont avec Nox, elle eut l'impression d'halluciner. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu pareille construction, et même avec les dégâts causés par la tempête, le bateau était magnifique.

Le pont était désert, à l'exception d'un animal absolument énorme arborant une étrange moustache. Comprenant enfin de qui il s'agissait, elle s'écria en direction d'Eustache :

« Attends c'est lui Stefan ? Mais ce n'est pas un chien ça, c'est un cheval ! Il doit faire deux fois ma taille sérieusement ! ».

Le mastodonte tourna brusquement la tête, et aperçut Nox qui s'était réfugié entre les jambes d'Eléa. Il se leva, et sans prévenir, se mit à courir dans sa direction. Elle se voyait déjà morte étouffée sous la masse de poils du chien quand :

« Couché Stefan ! »

L'animal s'exécuta en gémissant, tournant la tête vers Barbe-Blanche qui venait de sortir d'une porte sur leur gauche.

« Je viens de te sauver la vie on dirait, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Allez rentrez, on vous attendait pour manger ».

Eléa et Eustache suivirent le capitaine, laissant sur le pont Nox et Stefan qui étaient déjà en train de se chamailler.

La jeune fille était subjuguée par le navire, et résistait difficilement à son envie de passer la tête derrière chaque porte pour voir ce qu'elle cachait.

« Curieuse hein ? demanda le géant. On pourra te faire visiter si tu veux » lui proposa-t-il.

Eléa accepta avec enthousiasme. Ce bateau était une vraie nouveauté pour elle, elle avait hâte d'en explorer chaque recoin. Barbe-Blanche précisa tout de même :

« Par contre, il va falloir attendre la fin du déjeuner. Mes fils ne plaisantent pas avec l'heure du repas. »

Et il partit d'un rire tonitruant, qui résonna dans les couloirs du navire.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire, Eléa comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire le géant. Il régnait dans la pièce un tel capharnaüm qu'elle se demandait comment les pirates pouvaient encore s'entendre.

Elle s'installa près d'Izou qui lui faisait des grands signes de la main. La salle était constituée d'une unique table formant un énorme U et les plats étaient disposés sur un buffet au centre où chacun pouvait se servir à sa guise. Personne ne semblait avoir de place particulière, à l'exception de Barbe-Blanche qui trônait au centre de la table.

Elle se retrouva donc près d'un angle de l'immense table, calée entre un Izou particulièrement volubile et un autre homme absolument silencieux. Elle aperçu également Ace, assis quelques places plus loin sur le banc d'en face. Il dévorait plus qu'il ne mangeait la nourriture de son assiette, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec Izou, qui venait de se placer dans son champ de vision.

« Qui est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

Il suivit son regard puis s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

« Oooooh je vois, c'est Ace que tu regardes comme ça. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal le commandant, dit-il en gloussant. Et puis, vous avez quasiment le même âge ».

Eléa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et maudit une fois de plus sa peau trop pâle. Pire qu'un gyrophare.

« Écoute Izou, c'est pas du tout ce que tu.. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire :

« Comment ça quasiment le même âge ?

\- Tu as bien dix-neuf ans, non ? Alors vous n'avez que deux ans d'écart, Ace a vingt et un ans. »

Surprise, Eléa reporta de nouveau son attention sur le jeune pirate en bout de table. Vingt et un ans ? Elle l'avait cru plus âgé. Puis en l'observant rire et discuter tranquillement avec ses camarades de tablée, elle comprit pourquoi. Le premier Ace qu'elle avait vu était l'Ace sérieux, et il faisait effectivement plus âgé que l'Ace détendu qu'elle avait actuellement en face d'elle.

Elle était encore en train de l'observer quand il s'affala soudainement au beau milieu de son assiette, la tête la première.

Elle se leva d'un coup, paniquée.

« Par tous les Dieux Oubliés, il est mort ? »

L'ensemble de la salle explosa de rire.

Ce fut Barbe-Blanche qui lui donna sa réponse :

« Guararara, rassis-toi gamine. Il s'est juste endormi !

\- Endormi ? »

Elle vit alors Ace se relever lentement, et continuer à manger comme si de rien n'était. La salle explosa de nouveau de rire devant son air médusé.

« Narcoleptique ? Sérieusement ? » demanda-t-elle à son voisin.

\- Ouais. Ne fais pas attention. Il tombe comme ça de temps en temps. Tu te souviens de sa bosse quand on est arrivés ? Il avait fait une crise sur le pont ».

Eléa était complètement éberluée. Comment pouvait-on être un pirate et souffrir de narcolepsie franchement ? Les deux n'étaient pas compatibles !

Izou la sortit de ses réflexions :

« Au fait, tu avais l'air étonnée tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit qu'il avait vingt et un ans. Tu pensais qu'il avait quel âge ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle honnêtement. Mais quelques années de plus au moins. »

Izou explosa de rire, et s'adressa à l'homme silencieux assis de l'autre côté d'Eléa :

« Tu entends ça Marco ? Elle pensait qu'Ace était _plus âgé_.

\- Ce serait bien la première", répondit tranquillement le Marco en question.

En se retournant pour le regarder de plus près, Eléa reconnut celui qu'on lui avait présenté comme étant le bras droit du capitaine. Elle n'avait pas fait attention en s'asseyant à côté de lui. À vrai dire, celui-ci l'intimidait un peu. Il avait la tête baissée sur un carnet où il semblait dessiner quelque chose.

« Une carte, lui dit-il sans même lever la tête. J'essaye de choisir le meilleur itinéraire pour quand nous devrons repartir. Le fait de ne pas connaître la zone me complique les choses ».

Ignorant le léger pincement au cœur que ces paroles provoquèrent, elle s'efforça de passer outre le côté intimidant de son voisin pour lui demander :

« Alors, comment savoir quel est le meilleur ?

\- L'intuition. Dans les eaux de la Grand Line, il n'y aucune logique. Il faut se fier à son expérience et ses impressions ».

Sincèrement impressionnée, Eléa regarda plus attentivement son dessin.

« Il est vraiment doué » pensa-t-elle, éberluée.

L'ensemble des cartes représentant les alentours de la Mer Maudite avait été supprimé par le gouvernement mondial lors du Buster Call à Koji, il était donc impossible qu'il se soit inspiré de l'une d'elle pour dessiner celle dans son carnet. Elle ne se basait que sur ses propres observations, et était pourtant d'une précision époustouflante.

Elle vit l'itinéraire qu'il avait tracé sur la carte pour leur chemin du retour, et dit sans réfléchir :

« Vous ne devriez pas passer par là ».

Marco releva la tête pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, et lui demanda :

« Et pourquoi cela ? ».

Prenant une grande inspiration, Eléa montre du doigt une zone de leur itinéraire.

« Il y a des récifs ici, ça pourrait endommager la coque de votre bateau. »

N'importe qui d'autre lui aurait demandé comment elle pouvait bien le savoir. Ou aurait au moins douté de ses paroles. Mais le commandant la surprit en lui demandant seulement :

« Tu connais d'autres choses sur la Mer alentour ? »

\- Et bien.. Je sais où sont les bancs de poisson et euh.. et je sais à peu près la disposition des îles voisines », balbutia-t-elle.

Marco la fixa étrangement puis replongea le nez dans son carnet avant de répondre :

« Dans ce cas, tu viendras avec moi dans la salle des cartes après le repas. Tout ça pourrait nous être utile. »

Eléa acquiesça. Mais le pirate ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle.

Contre toute attente, Eléa passa l'après-midi entier dans la salle des cartes avec le commandant taciturne et Eustache, qui lui apprit-il, était cartographe dans la division de Marco.

Répertorier ses quelques informations sur la Mer Maudite n'avait pas pris plus d'une heure, pourtant elle n'avait pas souhaité partir.

Elle trouvait l'endroit fascinant. Des centaines, peut-être des milliers de cartes étaient réparties sur les murs, les étagères et les tables. Des instruments de navigation qu'elle n'avait jamais vus de sa vie étaient entassés un peu partout dans l'immense pièce.

Marco et Eustache lui avaient expliqué le fonctionnement de bon nombre d'entre eux au cours de la journée. Les deux pirates d'ordinaire si renfermés, parlaient cette fois avec enthousiasme de leur passion commune pour la navigation.

Ils tentèrent de lui apprendre à dessiner une carte, en commençant par une de Yamaneko. Marco inspecta son travail avec minutie.

« Eh c'est pas si mal, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire. Tu dessines bien. Tu manques d'entraînement mais il y a du potentiel. Tiens, tu peux la garder ».

Eléa reprit la feuille avec un grand sourire, ravie du compliment.

Avisant l'heure, elle s'écria tout à coup :

« Mince, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard ! Votre capitaine m'avait promis une visite guidée du bateau tout à l'heure.

\- Oh, et bien tu peux aller le retrouver si tu veux. Il doit être sur le pont à cette heure-là. Tu te souviens du chemin ?

\- Oui pas de souci. Merci pour cette après-midi, c'était vraiment génial » dit-elle chaleureusement aux deux pirates.

Ils semblèrent d'un coup gênés, et hochèrent maladroitement la tête.

Eléa quitta la pièce avec un grand sourire.

« Ils sont pas si mal ces pirates finalement » songea-t-elle.

Un des plus gros problèmes d'Eléa était qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le sens de l'orientation. Ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi elle se trouvait actuellement dans une sorte de débarras, alors qu'elle était persuadée être sur le chemin du pont.

« Perdue sur un bateau, soupira-t-elle. Gé-nial ».

Elle sortit de la pièce et fonça sans faire exprès dans un pirate qui voulait entrer.

« Oh pardon, je ne vous avez pas vu » dit-elle à l'homme.

\- Zehaha, pas de problème ma mignonne. Besoin d'aide peut-être ? »

Le pirate la regardait comme un chat venant de découvrir une souris sans défense, ce qui la mit automatiquement mal à l'aise.

« Euh non merci, je cherchais juste.. »

Le pirate se pencha en avant et lui dit à proximité de son oreille :

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux.. »

Eléa recula brusquement, se cognant contre le montant de la porte.

Elle sentit son souffle se bloquer sous le coup de la peur qui affluait. Elle le relâcha soudainement quand une voix furieuse retentit à leur droite :

« J'interromps quelque chose peut-être ? »

* * *

 **Voilà! Pour le prochain chapitre, il est déjà écrit, il faut juste que je n'oublie pas de le publier mdr.**

 **Bon week-end tout le monde!**


	9. Les Dieux Oubliés

**Hello hello!**

 **Prochain chapitre en temps et en heure (foliiie dis donc^^). Un petit chapitre calme pour aujourd'hui, et comme on dit le calme avant la tempête! Il se passera des choses intéressantes la semaine prochaine. Enfin, moi ça m'a intéressée de l'écrire mdr, vous on verra bien x)**

 **Niveau écriture j'avance doucement (première fic s'il vous plaît^^), mais il me reste encore quelques chapitres d'avance donc ça devrait le faire :)**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : Les Dieux Oubliés

Ace était de mauvaise humeur depuis l'heure du déjeuner. Pour une raison complètement stupide, il en était conscient. _Eléa_.

Durant toute la semaine, il avait vu la jeune fille sympathiser avec plusieurs de ses frères d'armes, notamment Thatch et Izou avec qui elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Il l'avait également vue parler avec Cassandra, Erik, ou encore Barbe-Blanche lui-même.

Non pas qu'il l'observait vraiment. Nooooon, pas du tout.

Ace grinça des dents en réalisant son problème. Il était _jaloux_. Ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement. Le problème n'était pas vraiment qu'elle sympathise avec les autres, mais plutôt qu'elle ait l'air de sympathiser avec tout le monde SAUF LUI.

Ace avait des envies de crier à tous ces camarades : « C'est moi qui l'ait vue le premier ! », comme un enfant qui ferait un caprice pour un jouet qu'il aurait trouvé par terre. Ce qui était débile pour deux raisons : déjà il était adulte (ou était censé l'être), et ensuite Eléa n'était PAS un jouet.

Alors lorsqu'il la découvrit, appuyée contre un mur avec cet idiot de Teach semblant lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, il devint furieux :

« J'interromps quelque chose peut-être ? »

En voyant le pirate en face d'elle se redresser, Eléa soupira de soulagement.

« Zehaha non commandant. J'aidais juste la demoiselle à retrouver son chemin, dit-il avec un sourire édenté.

\- Vire de là Teach » grogna Ace en réponse.

Il s'exécuta sans un mot, laissant Eléa seule avec le commandant furieux.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? attaqua-t-il.

\- Eh bien, je cherchais le pont en fait. »

Il haussa un sourcil ironique :

« Dans les cales ? »

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle avoua :

« Je ne suis pas très douée en orientation.

\- Je vois ça. »

Ace se passa une main dans cheveux en soupirant. Il sembla se calmer un peu et demanda :

« Teach ne t'a pas causé de problème ?

\- Non, j'allais lui demander de partir » lui dit-elle avec plus d'aplomb qu'elle n'en possédait réellement.

Le pirate hocha la tête, semblant satisfait de sa réponse.

« Tu avais besoin de quelque chose sur le pont ?

\- Je cherchais votre capitaine. Il m'a dit tout à l'heure que je pourrais visiter le bateau.

\- Ah. Il s'est retiré dans ses quartiers il me semble. »

Semblant hésiter, il finit par ajouter tout de même :

« Tu veux que je te serve de guide ? »

Eléa sentit sa gorge se nouer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et hocha simplement la tête pour marquer son accord.

Le bateau était un vrai labyrinthe. Ace lui fit visiter les quartiers des marins récemment remis à neuf, ceux des infirmières, et des commandants. Il lui montra les cuisines, la bibliothèque, les réserves, le gymnase, la salle d'armes. En marchant, il l'entretenait sur le fonctionnement de l'équipage, lui racontant des anecdotes qui la firent rire aux éclats.

Bien plus détendu qu'au début de la visite, il finit par lui demander :

« Et tu veux voir l'endroit le plus génial du bateau ?

\- Parce qu'il y a un endroit encore mieux que tout ce qu'on vient de voir ?

\- Et comment ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est parti ! »

Il la fit descendre dans les entrailles du navire, et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte au fond du couloir.

« Prête ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, et il ouvrit la porte, les faisant entrer dans une pièce sombre qui sentait la poussière.

Eléa demanda doucement :

« Euh tu es sur de toi là ? »

Ace rigola en avançant dans la pièce.

« Attends, tu vas voir »

Il tâtonna sur le mur du fond, et celui-ci pivota subitement, révélant une grande trappe qu'il ouvrit.

« Et voilà ! s'exclama Ace. Bon bien sûr c'est mieux quand le bateau est en marche, mais c'est sympa même à l'arrêt. »

Eléa s'avança doucement, et se rendit compte que la trappe, située juste au dessus du niveau de l'eau, donnait directement sur l'océan.

« C'est génial, souffla-t-elle. Où est-ce qu'on est au juste ? »

Ace s'affala sur la trappe, laissant ses jambes pendre juste au dessus de l'eau.

« Dans le hangar à bateaux. Quand on a besoin de sortir en barque pour accoster ou ce genre de choses, on passe par là. »

Eléa s'installa à côté de lui, mettant elle aussi ses jambes dans le vide.

« Je vois. Et donc c'est ici l'endroit que tu préfères sur le navire ?

\- Yep. »

Puis il rigola doucement avant de lui dire :

« Toi c'est la clairière sur l'île non ? C'est moi qui ai dit aux autres qu'on pouvait pique-niquer là la première fois. Alors je me suis dit que vu qu'on avait piqué ton endroit préféré à cause de moi, la moindre des choses c'est que tu puisses me piquer le mien si tu en avais envie ».

Eléa sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer à cette phrase. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il puisse se montrer si gentil avec elle après la façon dont elle l'avait traité à leur première rencontre. Elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé cette semaine, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé d'être courtois. Mais bizarrement, il ne semblait pas se forcer.

Eléa ne voyait que le profil du pirate, qui scrutait l'horizon. Son chapeau était dans son dos aujourd'hui, et elle regardait pour la première fois sa tête dégagée, avec ses cheveux ondulés et en bataille que le vent léger soulevaient. Même ainsi, ses taches de rousseur étaient visibles sur sa pommette, et ses lèvres étaient ourlées en un demi-sourire.

« Il est vraiment beau » pensa-t-elle.

Naturellement elle l'avait déjà remarqué (elle n'était quand même pas aveugle), mais n'avait pas pris le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus. Après tout, lui et tous les autres repartiront bientôt alors à quoi bon ?

Elle eut un nouveau pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Elle s'était habituée à leur présence et avait fini par réellement les apprécier. Quand ils partiraient, elle sera plus seule que jamais réalisa-t-elle.

Ace la sortit de ses pensées déprimantes en lui montrant du doigt un étrange navire miniature situé juste derrière eux.

« Tu vois celui-là ? C'est mon striker »

Eléa écarquilla les yeux en réponse.

« Attends, tu as un bateau rien qu'à toi ?

\- Ouais ! »

Et il en semblait extrêmement fier.

« Par tous les Dieux Oubliés, c'est génial ! »

Ace la dévisagea subitement, comme s'il voulait lui sortir quelques vérités de la tête juste avec son regard.

« Tu dis tout le temps ça, remarqua-t-il. D'où ça vient cette expression au juste ? »

C'était une des questions qu'Eléa avait classées dans la catégorie 'Ne pas répondre'. Mais bizarrement elle faisait confiance à Ace. Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et récita doucement :

« Jupiter, Râ, Neptune, Gaïa et Pluton. Dieux du Ciel, du Soleil, des Océans, de la Terre et des Enfers. Les cinq Dieux Oubliés. Les légendes disent qu'ils étaient vénérés dans l'ancienne civilisation. C'est pourquoi on dit qu'Ils sont Oubliés ».

Ace semblait surpris. Qu'elle lui ait répondu ou de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle n'en savait rien.

« Et.. Tu crois en ces Dieux ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Eléa hocha la tête, et eut un sourire nostalgique.

« Ma famille était très croyante. J'ai été élevée avec ces histoires. Ma grand-mère disait que les Dieux Oubliés sont l'essence même de la vie. Que sans eux, il ne peut y avoir d'harmonie sur Terre.

Elle disait que les Dieux rappelaient aux Hommes qu'ils n'étaient rien que des grains de poussière dans l'univers, et qu'il y aura toujours dans le monde quelque chose de plus puissant qu'eux. Savoir cela pousserait les Hommes à vivre en équilibre avec la nature et à respecter la vie. Ma grand-mère était convaincue que l'arrêt des croyances est à l'origine de la violence des Hommes. Elle appelait cela le _Fléau de l'ignorance_ » _._

C'était la première fois qu'Ace entendait Eléa parler librement de son passé. En la regardant assise sur cette trappe, éclairée par le soleil couchant, avec son drôle de vêtement, sa coiffure psychédélique, et en train d'évoquer ainsi ses croyances de son accent chantant, elle lui semblait presque.. mystique.

Comme si elle avait grandi dans un monde totalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment réalisa-t-il. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ignorait même totalement qu'elle puisse avoir des opinions religieuses aussi ancrées.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue brutalement sérieuse, il plaisanta :

« Alors.. Selon ta grand-mère, je serai un fléau moi aussi c'est ça ? »

Eléa rigola et répondit :

« Ça dépend, est-ce que tu as oublié ton humanité au profit de la violence Ace ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son prénom dans sa bouche. Il aimait cela un peu trop à son goût. Il réfléchit sérieusement à la question :

« Eh bien.. je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur c'est sur. Si on m'attaque ou si on s'en prend à ma famille, je riposte. Mais je ne m'en prends pas aux innocents.

\- Alors c'est que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais » lui dit-elle avec un joli sourire.

Bizarrement, Ace se sentit soudain trop exposé dans cette conversation alors que c'était Eléa qui avait parlé de son passé et non lui. Il se leva subitement et déclara :

« Non, mais je peux le devenir si je ne mange pas aux heures prévues. Alors hop, debout ! C'est l'heure du dîner, et je meurs de faim. »

Eléa rit doucement en descendant de la trappe et annonça :

« Je te suis ! »

Avec un sourire narquois, Ace conclut :

« Ça vaut mieux, tu risquerais de te retrouver dans les caves en voulant trouver le réfectoire ».

Vexée, elle lui frappa le bras avant de sortir de la pièce comme une furie.

« Tu vas voir si je ne peux pas trouver le réfectoire ! »

Ace la suivit en rigolant, et finit par devoir la rattraper au bout du deuxième virage : elle tournait déjà dans la mauvaise direction.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Je vous dis à vendredi pro :)**


	10. Le don des Lockser

**Salut salut! Me revoilà en ce magnifique jour de fin de vacances (snif) avec le prochain chapitre! Quelques révélations au programme aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : Le don des Lockser

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Eléa passa non seulement ses repas, mais également ses après-midi avec les membres d'équipage. Elle sympathisa avec Cassandra et les autres femmes dans l'infirmerie nouvellement remise à neuf. Traîna dans les cuisines avec Thatch et Erik. Dessina des cartes avec Marco et Eustache dans la salle de navigation. Donna ses vêtements à Izou qui entreprit de lui faire visiter sa garde-robe. Eléa s'essaya même au découpage du bois avec les pirates, mais elle découvrit bien vite qu'elle ferait un piètre menuisier.

Mais surtout, elle passa du temps avec Ace. Ils partirent ensemble à la chasse. Discutèrent dans le hangar à bateaux. Mangèrent ensemble au réfectoire.

La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être comme un condamné à mort avant son exécution : elle profitait de ses derniers instants de liberté.

Les travaux avaient avancés à un rythme prodigieux. Barbe-Blanche avaient estimé leur départ pour la semaine suivante.

 _Une semaine._ C'est tout ce qui lui restait avant que les pirates ne prennent la mer. Et elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête pour cela.

L'accident eut lieu deux jours plus tard, alors que les hommes coupaient un des plus gros arbres de l'île pour remplacer le mât principal, la dernière réparation restante.

Plus tard, Eléa se ferait la réflexion que c'était inévitable : on ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps avec des gens sans finir par se trahir. Naturellement, elle aurait préféré que ce soit un secret moins gros qui lui échappe.

Une bonne dizaine d'hommes s'acharnaient sur le tronc de l'énorme arbre, tentant de le faire tomber. Tous les autres, Eléa y compris s'étaient éloignés par mesure de sécurité.

Quand il commença enfin à ployer, les bûcherons étaient bien trop concentrés sur le tronc pour apercevoir la cime de l'arbre se casser en deux sous les secousses.

Et quand l'énorme branche tomba droit sur les hommes en-dessous, ils n'entendirent pas les cris de mise en garde assez rapidement pour l'éviter. Et la prirent de plein fouet.

Eléa, sous le choc, resta tétanisée là où elle était. Elle observa dans un état second les autres pirates se précipiter vers leurs camarades blessés -ou pire-. Elle les vit soulever la branche pour libérer ceux bloqués en dessous. Les entendit hurler qu'on aille chercher les infirmières.

Et se rapprocha sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle ne vit rien des jambes cassées, n'entendit pas les plaintes de douleur. Non. Elle ne vit qu'Eustache, son bon vieux pirate bourru qu'elle avait fini par réellement apprécié, affalé par terre, ses camarades autour de lui, le visage fracassé et couvert de sang.

La bile lui monta à la gorge. Eléa la ravala et laissa son instinct agir.

Elle se jeta à genoux à côté du pirate, posa ses mains sur le crâne détruit et libéra à pleine puissance le cadeau qu'elle avait reçu en naissant membre du clan Lockser : son don de guérison.

Eléa se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne et un goût de sang dans la bouche.

« De retour parmi nous gamine ? » entendit-elle à sa gauche.

Barbe-Blanche. Eléa ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les plissa sous la lumière. Elle inspecta doucement autour d'elle. Ah, l'infirmerie. Mais par tous les Dieux Oubliés, que faisait-elle dans.. ? Tout lui revint en bloc, la branche, Eustache, son don qu'elle avait libéré..

« Il va falloir qu'on discute toi et moi » lui dit le capitaine.

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas discuter, elle ne voulait pas s'entendre être traitée une fois de plus de sorcière. Elle avait appris à vivre avec la haine des villageois, mais elle ne supporterait pas celle de l'équipage.

« Écoute gamine, continua le géant sans tenir compte de son silence. Il y a environ vingt minutes, un de mes fils s'est pris une branche qui lui a fendu le crâne en deux. Sur ce tu débarques, une lumière blanche éblouit tout le monde, et dix secondes plus tard tu es évanouie par terre alors qu'Eustache se porte comme un charme ».

Il marqua une pause puis repris :

« Donc, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as fait, mais la seule chose que j'ai à te dire.. »

Eléa se recroquevilla, attendant les insultes habituelles.

« .. c'est ceci : Te sens-tu assez en forme pour t'occuper aussi des autres qui ont été blessés ? ».

Elle releva brusquement la tête, sentant l'espoir lui tordre les entrailles :

« Mais vous, vous.. vous ne me détestez pas ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Le capitaine la regarda avec un de ses regards perspicaces dont il avait le secret et qui semblaient lire directement au travers des gens.

« Tu sais.. commença-t-il. Ces vingt dernières minutes où tu as été aux abonnés absents, j'ai pas mal réfléchi. Je me suis demandé : Quel intérêt de nous cacher ton pouvoir de guérison ? Parce que c'est bien ce que tu as pas vrai ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit :

« Et puis je me suis rappelé la façon dont te traitent les gens d'ici. Le fait que vous soyez sur une île totalement coupée du reste du monde. Où plus personne ne vient. Où le journal n'est plus distribué depuis une dizaine d'années. Tu es la seule personne à être différente ici n'est-ce pas ? Et.. quand tu as dit que les villageois n'aimaient pas ta grand-mère, c'est parce qu'elle était différente elle aussi je me trompe ? »

Trop hébétée pour parler, Eléa se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête. Barbe-Blanche était vraiment trop observateur pour son propre bien se dit-elle.

Le vieil homme reprit son discours comme si de rien n'était :

« Et puis j'ai réalisé quelque chose.. Tu ne sais rien du monde extérieur. En dehors de ton île et des eaux alentours, tu n'as jamais rien vu. Jamais rien entendu. Tu as vécu toute ta vie dans un endroit complètement coupé du monde. Ce qui fait que les gens vivant ici considèrent la différence comme quelque chose de mal. Alors tu caches la tienne pour éviter que les gens ne te détestent. »

Il se rapprocha, l'air soudainement énervé, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

« Mais maintenant tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles, gamine. Ce n'est pas toi qui as un problème tu m'entends ? Les seules personnes de cette île à avoir un problème, ce sont tous ces imbéciles qui se permettent de te juger sans te connaître.

\- Je sais ça, murmura Eléa en réponse. Je voulais juste.. j'avais juste peur que vous me détestiez aussi si vous appreniez la vérité.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on te détesterait ? »

Elle tourna la tête au son de cette voix et aperçut Ace, Marco, Thatch, Izou et Eustache qui venaient d'entrer sans qu'elle ne les entende.

Eustache semblait parfaitement remis, le seul souvenir de sa rencontre avec l'arbre étant une mince cicatrice qu'on pouvait apercevoir sur son front. Il reprit de nouveau la parole, sa voix encore plus bourrue qu'à l'accoutumée :

« Tu viens littéralement de me sauver la vie petite. Je ne.. je ne sais pas comment te remercier ».

Tous les pirates présents autour de lui opinèrent. Eléa croisa le regard de chacun d'entre eux et y vit beaucoup de choses. De la gratitude d'avoir soigné Eustache. De l'inquiétude face à son évanouissement. De l'amitié. De la camaraderie. Peut-être une pointe de curiosité également. Mais elle ne vit nulle part la répulsion, la désapprobation ou les insultes muettes qu'elle craignait tant.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et dévalèrent ses joues tandis qu'un sourire naissait lentement sur ses lèvres.

Elle le sentit monter au creux d'elle-même, ce sentiment. Le clan.

 _La famille._

Après avoir passé au moins dix bonnes minutes supplémentaires à débattre avec les pirates que : 'Oui elle allait bien', 'Non elle n'avait pas besoin de rester allongée', 'Oui elle pouvait marcher toute seule sans problème', elle réussit finalement à les convaincre de l'emmener voir les autres blessés.

Ils se tenaient de l'autre côté de l'immense infirmerie, cachés derrière un paravent qui devait être au moins deux fois plus haut qu'elle.

« Même le mobilier est immense dans ce bateau » pensa-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Elle arriva tout d'abord au chevet de Gabriel, un tireur de la division d'Izou, qui avait toute la jambe droite bandée suite à une fracture ouverte. Cassandra lui avait administré un puissant calmant pour la douleur, si bien que le jeune homme dormait.

Barbe-Blanche, Marco, Ace, Izou, Thatch et Eustache s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle.

Cassandra, sarcastique, s'exclama :

« Eh bien Eléa, avec autant de gardes du corps, il ne risque pas de t'arriver grand chose à mon avis. »

Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, le capitaine lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu es capable de soigner ça ? »

Eléa hocha la tête, avant de répondre :

« Oui mais il faudrait lui enlever les bandages, j'ai besoin de toucher directement la zone ».

Cassandra s'exécuta, ronchonnant tandis qu'elle enlevait les bandes qu'elle venait tout juste de mettre en place. La blessure n'était vraiment pas belle se dit Eléa. L'os de la cuisse s'était brisé en de multiples endroits, transperçant la peau.

Thatch demanda, incertain :

« Et.. est-ce que tu vas encore tomber dans les pommes ?

\- Non, lui répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Tout à l'heure, je me suis évanouie parce que j'ai libéré mon don à pleine puissance sans le maîtriser. Je n'ai pas réfléchi en fait, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas utilisé ».

Eléa se mit mentalement des baffes. Une erreur de débutante franchement, sa grand-mère lui aurait passé un sacré savon.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et posa délicatement ses mains sur les blessures, essayant de ne pas paraître stressée de soigner quelqu'un devant un public.

Elle se lança et sentit l'influx d'énergie se diriger vers ses mains, soignant, remettant les os en place, refermant les plaies. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle.

Eléa savait ce qu'ils voyaient car elle avait déjà observé le processus chez sa grand-mère et chez sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant. La lumière émise pas ses mains. Ses yeux devenus opaques et luminescents. Et la lune argentée qui venait d'apparaître sur son front, signe distinctif des Lockser.

En canalisant l'énergie pour ne pas s'épuiser trop vite, soigner la jambe de Gabriel lui prit un peu plus de cinq minutes.

On la mena ensuite vers les deux lits suivants, deux membres de la division d'Ace touchés à l'épaule et au bras. Leurs blessures étaient moins importantes, aussi elle n'eu besoin que d'environ deux minutes pour chaque.

En se relevant après à avoir terminé, elle vacilla légèrement et fut stabilisée par Ace qui l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-il dans son dos.

\- Oui je te remercie. »

Elle offrit un sourire d'excuses au pirate et dit :

« Désolée je suis seulement un peu rouillée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ».

Barbe-Blanche arriva derrière elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer un peu gamine. Ça fait beaucoup d'émotions en une journée ».

Eléa hocha la tête, on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui.

« Ace, tu la raccompagnes ?

\- Pas de souci Oyaji ».

Barbe-Blanche regarda son fils s'éloigner en compagnie d'Eléa depuis le pont du navire. Marco vint le rejoindre silencieusement et s'assit sur la balustrade a ses côtés.

Marco, son second, était sans doute celui de ses fils qui le connaissait le mieux. Aussi le capitaine ne fut-il pas surpris lorsqu'il entendit le premier commandant dire :

« Tu penses lui demander, pas vrai Oyaji ? »

Barbe-Blanche sourit secrètement en regardant la jeune fille disparaître de sa vue sur le sentier.

Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir une fille.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **Je vais avoir une semaine chargée pour la rentrée, alors je pense que le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine d'après, pour me laisser le temps d'avancer un peu dans l'écriture.**

 **Alors je vous dis à la prochaine! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce que vous pensez du pouvoir des Lockser! Vous aviez deviné que c'était ça ? :p**

 **Byyyyye**


	11. Les pommes de pin

**Salut salut! Ça fait une eternité que je suis pas venue par ici dis donc ^^ En plus ce chapitre est ridiculement court (desoléeee), mais j'etais obligée de le couper comme ça pour le chapitre suivant.**

 **Voilà, désolée du retard et bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 : Les pommes de pin

Eléa était exténuée. Elle marchait aux côtés d'Ace sur le chemin menant à sa colline tout en essayant de ne pas montrer son état de fatigue. Quand elle repensait à tous les soins que sa grand-mère pouvait enchaîner sans faiblir d'un pouce, Eléa fut envahie par la honte. Le don de guérison était quelque chose de sacré pour sa famille, et elle l'avait tellement négligé ces dernières années qu'elle se retrouvait à s'évanouir comme une demoiselle en détresse en voulant l'utiliser. C'était pitoyable. Son cœur se serra en pensant à combien sa grand-mère aurait été déçue de son comportement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi tu penses, mais ça n'a pas l'air très joyeux » lui dit Ace, qu'elle avait presque oublié tellement elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il avançait lentement pour rester à sa hauteur, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda et le regard fixé droit devant lui.

Au point où elle en était, autant parler franchement se dit Eléa.

« Je pensais à ma grand-mère. À combien elle aurait été déçue de me voir négliger mon don. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ça ? C'est ton pouvoir à toi, tu en fais bien ce que tu veux ».

\- Non justement, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Il n'est pas à moi à la base, enfin pas vraiment.

\- Euh.. je ne comprends pas », avoua-t-il franchement.

Alors qu'ils commençaient l'ascension de la colline, Eléa lui expliqua :

« C'est un don de famille, on se le transmet de génération en génération. Je le tiens de ma mère, qui elle-même le tenait de ma grand-mère et ainsi de suite. Ma grand-mère m'a raconté un jour qu'on pouvait remonter comme ça jusqu'aux temps de l'ancienne civilisation. Donc non, techniquement ce n'est pas vraiment MON don. »

Ace écarquilla les yeux en la regardant.

« Sérieusement ? C'est génial ! Mince, j'étais persuadé que tu avais mangé un fruit du démon. Ça explique l'aura. »

Eléa, perplexe, lui demanda :

« Quelle aura ?

\- Tu as une aura bizarre autour de toi, comme une sorte.. d'énergie qui t'entoure. Oyaji se demandait d'où ça te venait. Ça doit sûrement être le pouvoir de ta famille qu'on voit. En temps normal, quand la personne a mangé un fruit du démon, on ne voit pas son pouvoir avec une aura. Mais vu que toi c'est un pouvoir familial et non un fruit, c'est sûrement différent. »

La jeune fille méditait encore sur ces paroles quand ils arrivèrent en vue de sa maison, puis s'arrêta brutalement.

« Attends une minute.. Tu as dit qu'avec un fruit du démon on ne voyait pas l'aura..

\- Tu sais ce que c'est un fruit du démon ? » la coupa-t-il.

Eléa haussa un sourcil, ironique.

« Je sais qu'on est dans un endroit complètement perdu mais quand même, on a des livres même ici tu sais »

Ace ria à sa remarque.

« Ouuuups désolé » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Eléa se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant la tête de gamin qu'il faisait. Elle reprit plus sérieusement :

« Si tu sais qu'on ne voit pas l'aura avec un fruit du démon, ça veut dire que tu en as déjà vu ? Tu as déjà vu des gens avec ce genre de pouvoirs ? ».

Ace la dévisagea, complètement éberlué. Puis explosa de rire.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? » se vexa-t-elle.

Ace finit par lui répondre en riant encore à moitié :

« Tu n'es vraiment pas très observatrice pas vrai ? »

Il continua avec un grand sourire :

« On est quelque uns à en avoir dans l'équipage tu sais ».

Eléa écarquilla les yeux, et se mit presque à sautiller d'excitation.

« Par tous les Dieux Oubliés c'est vrai ? Qui ? Oh je n'ai jamais vu de pouvoir à part le mien ! Allez dis ! ».

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait agrippé son bras et était en train de le secouer comme un prunier tout en parlant. Elle rougit férocement en reposant le bras captif le long du flanc du pirate.

« Euh.. pardon », bafouilla-t-elle.

Ace avait la bouche pincée, comme s'il se retenait s'exploser de rire.

Puis l'atmosphère changea brusquement, alors qu'il reprenait son sérieux. Le jeune homme la regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui demanda doucement :

« Tu veux que je te montre ? »

Eléa sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer, et hocha simplement la tête, pas certaine de contrôler sa voix.

Ace sembla prendre une grande inspiration, puis leva doucement la main vers elle, paume en l'air.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pas pu dire quoi que ce soit, le bout de ses doigts s'embrasa. Eléa regarda fascinée, les petites flammes venir lécher la paume de main du pirate, puis remonter doucement le long de son bras.

Elle avança ses propres mains, sentant la chaleur du feu se dégager de la sienne.

« Tu peux les toucher si tu veux, lui dit Ace. Elles ne brûlent que si je le décide. »

Alors lentement, Eléa avança encore davantage, jusqu'à que ses doigts entrent en contact avec les flammes orangées qui s'élevaient du centre de sa main.

« C'est magnifique Ace, murmura-t-elle ».

Le moment fut brisé par Nox qui miaula bruyamment à leurs pieds. Ils sursautèrent tous les tous, et le pirate rabaissa brusquement sa main.

Eléa adorait son chat, vraiment. Mais elle avait subitement très envie de l'étrangler.

Ace se racla la gorge et finit par dire :

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, il faut que tu reposes. Tu n'auras qu'a demander à Marco de te montrer son pouvoir demain, il en a un aussi. »

Eléa nota bien qu'il lui proposait de voir le pouvoir de Marco, mais pas de revoir le sien. Tentant de masquer sa déception, elle lui répondit :

« Oui bien sur, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée ».

Ace ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussa à faire cela. Peut-être la déception qu'elle n'arrivait pas à camoufler malgré ses efforts. Peut-être pour la remercier d'avoir soigné ses camarades aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il avait envie de s'approcher d'elle depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans la clairière, avec sa coiffure ridicule.

Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille en face de lui, plaçant délicatement ses mains sous ses mâchoires et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Elle sentait la forêt, les fleurs et les pommes de pin et il dut se faire violence pour s'écarter, même très légèrement.

« Bonne nuit Eléa » murmura-t-il tout contre sa peau.

Puis il se détourna à la hâte, et repartit sans un regard en arrière.

Il ne vit rien des joues subitement roses d'Eléa, pas plus qu'il n'aperçut le petit sourire timide qui vint orner ses lèvres.

Eléa eut l'impression de rester tétanisée devant sa porte encore longtemps après le départ d'Ace.

Elle finit par rentrer chez elle avec Nox, et se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle s'affala sur le lit. Elle s'endormit ainsi, toute habillée, le chat dans ses bras et un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! On aura des choses importantes au prochain chapitre, j'espere que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Byyyyyyyyye**


	12. Le masque tombe

**Hellooooooo!**

 **Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas publié je sais je sais ;) Mais disons que je suis en plein déménagement et que je sors tout juste de ma periode d'examens (enfin finiiiiiiii) donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire ces dernières semaines. Je profite des vacances pour reprendre un peu d'avance :)**

 **Alors, concernant ce chapitre! Il est IMPORTANT (enfin à mes yeux mdr), parce qu'il va mettre en branle le reste de l'histoire. Le chapitre d'après sera important aussi, il est déjà écrit, je le publierai sans doute dans deux semaines.**

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, bonnes vacances à vous ;)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 : Le masque tombe

J-2.

Ce fut la première chose que se dit Eléa en se levant ce matin-là. Tandis qu'elle s'entortillait les cheveux devant son miroir pour une énième coiffure loufoque, elle se le répéta comme un mantra.

J-2, J-2, J-2.. Barbe-Blanche avait été formel, dans deux jours, ils seraient repartis. Eléa sentit une panique désormais familière lui nouer les entrailles.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir avec eux. Ils ne lui avaient de toute façon pas demandé.

« Et pourquoi le feraient-ils ? » pensa-t-elle rageusement.

Elle n'était qu'une gamine ne connaissant rien du monde. Une petite fille peureuse avec un don affaibli. Une menteuse. Une _lâche._

Eléa savait pertinemment ce qu'elle serait en embarquant avec eux : un boulet. Et elle était déterminée à n'être le boulet de personne, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Barbe-Blanche ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder la question avec Eléa. Il avait cette étrange impression que la jeune fille lui dirait non s'il lui demandait d'intégrer l'équipage. Assis tranquillement sur son siège remis à neuf, il se frottait pensivement la moustache tout en réfléchissant.

« Un problème, Oyaji ? » l'interrompit Marco.

Le capitaine tourna la tête vers son fils debout sur le pont, qui l'observait avec un sourcil relevé.

« Hmm.. j'essaye de trouver une technique d'approche pour que la gamine ne nous envoie pas bouler si je lui demande de nous rejoindre ».

Marco haussa négligemment les épaules en répondant :

« On a qu'a l'embarquer de force, comme avec Ace. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'essayera pas de te tuer toutes les cinq minutes, elle ».

Barbe-Blanche eut un rire bref en repensant à toutes les fois où son second commandant avait tenté d'avoir sa tête après qu'on l'ait fait monter à bord. Il redevint vite sérieux et déclara à son bras droit :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne méthode à employer avec elle. Ace c'était différent, il était déjà pirate, mais je ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un qui n'a jamais quitté son île à partir en mer comme ça. Il faut qu'elle nous rejoigne de son plein gré. »

Il rajouta en soupirant :

« Mais elle m'a tout l'air d'être une sacrée tête de mule celle-ci ».

Marco eut un petit sourire à ces mots. Il espérait sincèrement qu'Eléa accepterait de les rejoindre. C'est vrai qu'elle était encore jeune, et qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose du monde, mais son don de guérison pourrait être très utile à l'équipage. De même que ses talents encore non exploités en dessin et cartographie. Et il s'était bizarrement très vite attaché à la jeune fille, comme une sorte de petite sœur miniature qu'on aurait envie de protéger.

Il prit un instant de réflexion, puis finit par dire :

« Peut-être qu'il faudrait en parler avec Charles. Elle s'entend bien avec le vieil homme, non ? Il pourrait la convaincre plus facilement. »

Barbe-Blanche se frotta pensivement la moustache, puis répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Voilà qui est une excellente idée, fils ».

Le capitaine était descendu à terre en début d'après-midi en direction du village pour s'entretenir avec le doyen. Celui-ci l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, lui préparant une tasse de thé qu'il buvait actuellement dans le salon. Jusqu'ici, la conversation avait été anodine. Mais Barbe-Blanche était décidé à rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

« A vrai dire Charles, je suis venu ici pour vous parler de quelque chose de particulier.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le vieil homme en relevant la tête de sa propre tasse. Il y a un problème ?

\- Oh non non, pas de problème. »

Il hésita un instant sur la formulation à prendre, puis finit par dire précautionneusement :

« C'est à propos d'Eléa. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais depuis quelques semaines, elle passe le plus clair de son temps en notre compagnie, et disons.. que je me pose quelques questions. »

Charles sembla se refermer comme une huître.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. C'est une jeune fille comme une autre.

\- Ah ? Donc, un don de guérison est une chose que possèdent toutes les jeunes filles, je suppose ? »

Le doyen écarquilla les yeux en réponse :

« Elle.. elle vous a parlé de ça ?

\- Oui. Elle a sauvé la vie d'un membre de mon équipage après un petit accident en forêt. »

Avisant l'air estomaqué de son interlocuteur, Barbe-Blanche demanda :

« Vous avez l'air surpris. Est-ce que c'est si étonnant que ça ? Après tout, le village au complet est au courant il me semble.

\- Et bien, disons qu'Eléa.. n'aime pas parler de ça en principe. C'est pourquoi je suis très étonné qu'elle vous ait délibérément montrer ses capacités. Même moi, je l'ai rarement vu faire. »

Le doyen sembla regarder le capitaine pirate d'un œil nouveau.

« Elle doit avoir vraiment confiance en vous pour vous l'avoir montré. C'est vraiment.. »

Barbe-Blanche n'avait jamais aimé tourner autour du pot. Aussi, il coupa la parole au doyen et annonça de but en blanc :

« J'aimerai qu'elle rejoigne mon équipage ».

Charles recracha son thé de surprise, et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui inquiéta le géant. Tuer le vieil homme par étouffement n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu pour cette visite. Celui-ci finit par reprendre difficilement son souffle, et releva la tête.

« Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. »

Le capitaine attendit quelques instants que l'idée ait fait son chemin dans l'esprit du vieil homme, avant de reprendre calmement :

« Vous n'auriez pas à vous inquiéter, nous prendrions bien soin d'elle. Malgré son apparence fragile, c'est une jeune fille forte et courageuse. Vous savez qu'elle mérite mieux que de passer sa vie sur une île perdue où tout le monde la déteste. Au moins, avec nous, elle pourrait travailler son don elle aurait des gens à qui parler, avec qui s'amuser. Elle pourrait..

\- Non » l'interrompit Charles.

Barbe-Blanche haussa très haut les sourcils devant ce refus catégorique.

Avisant son regard surpris, le doyen continua :

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Eléa.. ne peut pas venir avec vous. Ce serait trop dangereux.

\- Une vie en mer est toujours dangereuse, rétorqua-t-il. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour avoir une vie digne de ce nom. Nous la protégerons si c'est ce qui vous inquiète ».

Charles secoua encore une fois la tête.

« Non c'est.. ce n'est pas possible. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, il finit par dire dans un souffle :

« Certaines choses doivent rester là où sont. Pour sa propre sécurité. »

Barbe-Blanche fixa le vieil homme avec impassibilité.

« Elle ne nous a pas tout dit n'est-ce pas ? ».

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, il continua :

« Oui, je m'en doutais un peu. Vous savez, les secrets ne sont pas vraiment un problème. Tant que ce n'est pas quelque chose du genre : c'est une ancienne criminelle assoiffée de sang venue se cacher sur cette île en attendant son heure ou..

\- Eléa n'a rien d'une criminelle ! Je vous défis de dire quoi que ce soit de ce genre à son sujet ! » s'énerva soudainement Charles.

Le capitaine regarda sans broncher le doyen reprendre lentement son calme. Il finit par briser le silence qui s'était installé.

« Oui je le savais déjà, je voulais juste voir votre réaction. »

Puis il transperça du regard l'homme en face de lui :

« Mais j'ai raison pour la seconde partie n'est-ce pas ? Elle se cache ici. Et en la gardant sur cette île, vous cherchez à la protéger de quelque chose.. Ou quelqu'un. »

Il vit la panique monter chez le vieil homme, qui tentait désespérément de ne pas la montrer.

« Il tient vraiment à elle » réalisa Barbe-Blanche. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur de savoir que la jeune fille avait au moins quelqu'un sur cette île sur qui elle pouvait compter.

« Vous savez.. commença-t-il. Chacun des membres de mon équipage m'appelle Oyaji. Et ils ne le font pas parce que je leur ai demandé. Ils le font parce que je les considère comme mes enfants. Parce que je les _aime_ comme mes enfants. »

Il regarda le doyen droit dans les yeux.

« Endosser ma bannière signifie devenir un de mes enfants. Cela signifie que peu importe les obstacles ou les ennemis, je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour les protéger et pour qu'ils réalisent leurs rêves. Je souhaite qu'Eléa nous rejoigne. Et ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air que je lance sans avoir conscience des conséquences. »

Il adressa un petit sourire à Charles.

« Vous tenez à elle, ça se voit. Et vous faites ce que vous pensez juste pour la protéger, je le comprends. Mais ici, elle ne pourra jamais avoir la vie qu'elle mérite. Je peux lui assurer les deux : une protection et une vie digne d'elle. Et s'il faut pour ça que nous nous opposions à la terre entière, et bien nous le ferons. Il suffit simplement que vous me fassiez confiance » conclut-il.

Le silence perdura pendant plusieurs minutes après le discours du capitaine. Charles ne cessa de le dévisager sans un mot, puis soupira. Le vieil homme sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même, comme écrasé par le poids des années, avant de murmurer :

« Je ne vous connais pas. Pas vraiment en tout cas. La logique voudrait que je me taise, et pourtant.. je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de vous faire confiance. »

Il releva la tête, son regard devenant subitement aussi tranchant qu'une lame.

« Peu importe votre puissance, je vous garantis que si vous utilisez ces informations dans le but de lui nuire, je trouverai un moyen de vous le faire payer. Au centuple. »

Barbe-Blanche hocha humblement la tête.

« Ce ne serait que justice. Je vous écoute ».

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le doyen entama :

« J'espère que vous étiez sérieux en disant que vous étiez prêt à vous battre contre le monde entier, parce que c'est littéralement ce que vous allez devoir faire. Tout s'est passé il y 13 ans… »

Eléa courrait à en perdre haleine, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'écouter la conversation, vraiment. Elle voulait seulement voir Charles pour lui faire part de sa tristesse face au départ des pirates. Elle désirait juste un peu de réconfort. Au lieu de cela, les paroles qu'il avait échangées avec Barbe-Blanche tournaient en continu dans son crâne, destructrices et impitoyables.

« Famille massacrée », « Bain de sang », « Île incendiée », « Orpheline », « Gouvernement mondial »…

Les sanglots lui déchirant la gorge, elle trébucha, et tomba à genoux devant l'endroit où elle était venue se réfugier : la tombe de sa grand-mère.

Recroquevillée au sol, elle pleura pour sa famille disparue, sur les quelques souvenirs de ses parents et de son île qu'elle gardait précieusement dans sa mémoire. Elle pleura sur l'horreur du monde, sur la corruption des hommes.

Et elle pleura en regardant l'horizon, sachant d'avance ce qu'elle allait voir. L'unique raison pour laquelle elle avait enterré sa grand-mère dans cette partie reculée de l'île. L'unique point de vue où l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin ce bout de terre calciné et abandonné. Son île natale.

« Koji… » souffla-t-elle.

Et le murmure de la dernière survivante du Buster Call se perdit dans le vent.

* * *

 **Bon, alors voilà voilà ^^ J'ai l'impression d'avoir été super prévisible avec ce chapitre, vous vous en doutiez un peu de qui elle était non ?**

 **J'espère que ce ça vous aura plu quand même.**

 **Byyyyyyyyyye**


	13. Décision

**Saluuuuuut!**

 **J'avais promis la suite cette semaine, et nous sommes samedi donc en temps et en heure les amis ;)**

 **Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre, du moins pas de la fin. Mais j'ai eu un peu de mal a la coucher sur papier, et apres pas mal de changements j'en suis arrivée à ça. Espérons que ça vous ira quand même ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 : Décision

Eléa se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin au contact d'une petite truffe humide sur sa joue. Elle se redressa péniblement du sol où elle s'était endormie et regarda sans vraiment le voir son chat, qui tournait autour d'elle en se frottant à ses bras.

« Coucou Nox » dit-elle d'une voix absente.

Elle se sentait hors de son corps, comme si la crise de larmes de la veille l'avait vidée. Oh bien sûr, elle sentait ses yeux bouffis, sa gorge irritée et ses courbatures d'avoir dormi par terre. Mais elle ressentait surtout ce poids sur sa poitrine, qui l'oppressait, l'étouffait.

Eléa prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête vers la tombe à ses côtés. Sa grand-mère détestait les larmes. Elle considérait que des pleurs étaient un signe d'abandon, et qu'un Lockser ne devait jamais abandonner. Que tout était possible si on avait la foi en les Dieux. C'était une femme forte, et fière de son clan.

« Quelle piètre héritière je fais pour la famille, pas vrai grand-mère ? » murmura-t-elle dans le vide.

Eléa n'était pas du genre courageuse, elle le savait pertinemment. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Son courage était mort avec sa famille, il y a de cela 13 ans.

Alors elle ne sut pas vraiment où elle trouva celui qui la poussa à se lever. Ou à marcher en direction du village d'un pas rapide et assuré. Mais elle le fit. Parce qu'elle en avait marre de se cacher.

Elle débarqua dans le village comme une furie, ignorant le reniflement dédaigneux de cette garce de Katy lorsqu'elle avisa ses yeux rouges et sa tenue froissée.

« Hum, alors tu passes aussi tes nuits avec ces pirates ? On comprend mieux pourquoi ils t'acceptent parmi eux ! Tu rajoutes débauchée à ton titre de sorcière, quelle honte pour l'île franchement !

Aussi dingue que ça puisse te paraître Katy, contrairement à toi je n'ai pas besoin d'écarter les cuisses pour que les gens m'apprécient. Alors maintenant, dégage gentiment de mon chemin tu veux ? »

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi remontée, Eléa aurait pu apprécier la mine déconfite que fit la brune en s'écartant.

Elle arriva finalement à la maison de Charles, où elle entra en trombe. Le bruit de la porte claquant contre le mur en s'ouvrant fit sursauter le vieil homme.

« Eléa ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

La jeune fille se tenait sur le seuil, ses yeux bleus glaciers lançant des éclairs. Elle s'avança lentement, vibrante de colère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ? De quel droit as-tu fait ça ? Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire ! C'est ma vie, mon histoire, mon passé ! Je devrais être la seule à pouvoir décider de qui le sait, de comment et quand ils l'apprennent, c'est quelque chose qui m'appartient, tu entends ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! » hurla-t-elle.

Le silence qui s'en suivit parut presque surnaturel. Charles se contenta de dévisager la jeune femme en face de lui. Celle qu'il avait fini par considérer comme un membre de sa famille. Il revit dans son esprit la fillette de 6 ans qui était arrivée en larmes sur son île avec sa grand-mère, fuyant une Koji en flammes. Il repassa mentalement les années, le mépris des autres villageois, l'amour de la vieille femme pour sa petite fille, l'effondrement d'Eléa à la mort de celle-ci, puis l'isolement qu'elle s'était imposée, seule sur sa coline.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était douce, presque un chuchotement:

« Je suis navré que tu aies entendu notre conversation, je me doute que cela a dû faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Mais Eléa... Il a raison tu sais. » soupira-t-il.

Fronçant les sourcils devant l'air abattu du vieil homme, la jeune fille se rapprocha pour demander prudemment:

« Et à propos de quoi je te prie ? »

Charles releva brusquement la tête, et Eléa fut sidérée de voir des larmes contenues faire briller le regard du doyen.

« La vie que tu as ici.. Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi. J'ai essayé tu sais. Surtout après la mort de ta grand-mère, mais tu t'es tellement renfermée.. Je ne savais plus comment te parler, alors j'imagine que j'ai juste.. Laissé tomber. Je t'ai laissée t'isoler. J'ai fermé les yeux sur la manière qu'avaient les gens du village de te traiter. »

Il eut un faible sourire avant de reprendre:

« Ces dernières semaines, tu t'es plus ouverte avec ces pirates que tu ne l'as fait avec qui que ce soit depuis la mort de ta famille. J'imagine que je ne peux pas vraiment t'en blâmer compte tenu des circonstances. »

Il la regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux, les yeux remplis d'une sagesse acquise au fil des décennies.

« Tu mérites mieux. Mieux que cette île. Mieux que ces gens aux principes étriqués. Il te faut des amis et une famille prêts à se battre pour toi. Il te faut les rires, l'aventure et tout ce qui fait qu'une vie vaut d'être vécue. L'existence t'a distribué des cartes merdiques c'est vrai. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que tu dois les garder jusqu'au bout. »

Il acheva avec un petit sourire en coin:

« C'est à toi de changer les règles du jeu. »

Lorsqu'Eléa ressortit de la maisonnette de Charles, le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière les arbres. Elle était restée toute la journée avec le vieil homme à évoquer le passé et à parler d'avenir. Il y avait eu des rires et des larmes, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir eu une vraie conversation avec lui pour la première fois depuis des années.

Ses émotions et son esprit étaient désormais calmes, et Eléa s'autorisa à envisager sérieusement la question qui lui causait une trouille bleue depuis des jours : Devait-elle oui ou non quitter son île d'adoption pour suivre les pirates ? Au moins cette fois-ci elle savait ce qu'en pensait Barbe-Blanche. Aussi fou que cela lui paraisse, le capitaine semblait vouloir l'intégrer à son équipage. La réponse à cette question reposait donc entièrement sur elle. En avisant la nuit se renforcer petit à petit, Eléa se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle avant que les pirates ne reprennent la mer. Ces quelques heures allaient être décisives. Elle avait mis les choses à plat avec Charles, il lui restait donc une dernière personne à aller voir. Une dernière conversation avant de prendre ou non la décision qui changerait sa vie.

Quand Eléa monta finalement sur le majestueux bateau remis à neuf, elle ne s'étonna pas de le trouver sur le pont. Bizarrement, elle s'était doutée qu'il serait là.

Avisant le calme autour d'elle, elle demanda:

« Ou sont passés tous les autres ? »

Barbe-Blanche, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, se retourna lentement pour la regarder.

« Ils font la fête à la clairière. Bon nombre d'entre eux ont voulu aller te chercher mais je leur ai dit que tu avais besoin d'espace pour cette dernière soirée. »

Hochant la tête, Eléa croisa le regard du géant. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il savait désormais. Qu'il détenait des informations sur elle qui pourraient lui coûter la vie si elles tombaient dans les oreilles des mauvaises personnes. Dans le silence qui venait de s'installer, la jeune fille tenta de décrypter ce qu'elle ressentait à ce propos. De la peur bien sur, mais également une forme de... Soulagement ?

Coupant court à son introspection, le capitaine demanda doucement:

« Où donc avais-tu disparu depuis hier ? »

Eléa baissa la tête, évitant les yeux scrutateurs de son interlocuteur.

« J'étais sur la tombe de ma grand-mère. »

Puis elle continua, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher:

« J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Charles hier soir. »

Elle entendit le capitaine soupirer au dessus d'elle.

« Oui je m'en suis douté au vu de ta disparition. Mes fils se sont inquiétés tu sais ? Ils tiennent à toi. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à les convaincre de te laisser respirer. »

Eléa releva brusquement les yeux.

« Est-ce qu'ils savent ?

\- Ce que Charles m'a confié hier ? »

Il la contempla avec un regard indéchiffrable, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non je ne leur ai rien dit, ce n'est pas moi à de le faire. »

Il sembla prendre une grande inspiration, puis ajouta:

« Tu seras libre de le faire ou non dans le futur. »

Comprenant implicitement où il voulait en venir, la jeune fille sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

« Alors vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? Charles vous a dit qui j'étais et pourtant.. Vous voulez toujours que je rejoigne votre équipage ? »

Le regard et la voix du géant s'adoucirent à cette question.

« Penses-tu que le fait d'être la survivante d'un massacre te rende moins digne d'être une des nôtres à mes yeux ? »

Eléa tressaillit à ces paroles. Un peu perdue, elle avoua:

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Vous me connaissez depuis un mois à peine. »

Sa voix commença à monter en puissance au fil des arguments qu'elle exposait.

« J'ai dix-neuf ans, autrement dit une gamine par rapport à la plupart de vos membres. Je ne sais pas me battre, et très honnêtement je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie d'apprendre. J'ai un don affaibli à force de le négliger depuis des années. Et là vous venez d'apprendre que le gouvernement mondial chercherait à avoir ma tête si jamais ils apprenaient mon existence, et vous voulez quand même m'intégrer à l'équipage ? » demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

Le capitaine eut un sourire secret, et posa lentement un genou à terre pour être davantage à sa hauteur.

« Oui tu es tout cela je te l'accorde. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne vois pas que ça. Je vois une jeune fille avec une soif d'apprendre, et une envie folle d'aventures. Je vois le courage, et la force d'être tombée de haut et d'avoir su se relever. Tu as dix-neuf ans, et alors ? J'étais plus jeune que toi quand je suis rentré dans la piraterie. Tu ne veux pas te battre ? Personne ne t'y obligera. Tu as un don affaibli ? Raison de plus pour le travailler. Et pour le reste ? Très honnêtement gamine, je te garantis que certains de mes fils traînent des casseroles qui ne sont pas jolies non plus. »

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il ajouta:

« Et puis, vu le montant de toutes nos primes combinées, peu importe le prix qu'ils mettent sur ta tête si ils viennent un jour à découvrir ton existence, ce ne sera qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan je te le garantis ! »

Barbe-Blanche reprit un air sérieux, avisant la jeune fille perdue devant lui.

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier des conséquences potentielles. Ça, c'est mon problème. La seule question que tu dois te poser Eléa, c'est veux-tu, oui ou non, nous rejoindre ? »

Eléa contempla silencieusement l'homme devant elle. Elle vit le choix se profiler entre une vie sur Yamaneko, monotone et sans surprise, mais sans risque; et le parcours semé d'embûches qu'il lui proposait, fait de dangers et d'incertitudes, mais également de Marco, Eustache, Thatch, Izou, Cassandra, Erik et tous les autres. D'Ace. Ses émotions prirent le pas sur sa raison, et elle s'entendit demander d'une toute petite voix:

« Est-ce que je pourrai prendre mon chat ? »

Le géant se fendit d'un grand sourire en lui répondant:

« Tu pourras prendre tout ce que tu veux. »

Et, juste comme ça, il lui tendit la main.

Eléa regarda cette énorme main qui devait bien faire dix fois la sienne, et, le cœur battant la chamade, leva le bras à son tour et scella son destin.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, ma fille. »

Eléa embarqua le lendemain matin à l'aube, armée d'un simple baluchon sur son épaule, Nox trottinant calmement derrière elle. Elle s'était rendue une dernière fois sur la tombe de sa grand-mère pour prier et dire adieu, et avait vidé sa petite maison perdue dans la colline. Elle était prête.

Les membres d'équipage l'accueillirent tous avec un grand sourire, certains lui accordant des tapes dans le dos ou lui ébouriffant les cheveux alors qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé à certains d'entre eux. Elle vit les sourires joyeux d'Ace, Thatch et Izou; ceux plus timides mais bien présents de Marco et Eustache, et elle sentit ses propres lèvres s'étirer en retour.

Les marins s'agitèrent autour d'elle, et alors que le bateau se mit en branle, elle fit un dernier signe d'adieu à Charles, resté sur la rive pour assister à son départ.

Il agita sa propre main en retour, et tandis qu'elle le remerciait silencieusement pour toutes ces années, elle se jura de respecter le conseil qu'il lui avait donné: Elle allait changer les règles du jeu.

L'énorme navire pirate prit de la vitesse, éloignant peu à peu Eléa de Yamaneko jusqu'à ce que l'île ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la présence d'Ace se plaçant à ses côtés. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et la serra doucement.

« Ça va aller ? »

Alors que l'île disparaissait complètement de son champ de vision, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers le jeune homme, déterminée.

« Oui, je suis prête. »

L'aventure pouvait commencer.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans 2 semaines encore une fois, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, et on pourra enfin commencer la deuxième partie de l'histoire sur la vie de pirate d'Eléa ! Alors je vous dis à bientôt ;)**


	14. Prendre ses marques

**Salut salut! Un petit jour de retard pour ce chapitre (pardooooooooon). Aujourd'hui on se centre sur Eléa, pas beaucoup d'Ace (snif) mais promis on les reverra ensemble au prochain chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture si vous passez dans le coin ;)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 13: Prendre ses marques

Peu après le départ du navire, Barbe-Blanche avait fait signe à Eléa de le rejoindre et lui avait présenté un pirate d'une vingtaine d'année nommé Jo, et qui serait chargé de l'aider à s'installer. Elle accorda un sourire poli au jeune homme. Celui-ci répondit par un hochement de tête, et lui fit signe de la suivre, sans un mot.

Quelque peu déboussolée par son attitude, Eléa se lança à sa suite. Malgré sa petite taille (il ne devait la dépasser que d'à peine dix centimètres), le dénommé Jo marchait à une vitesse surprenante, slalomant entre les obstacles et les autres marins sur le pont sans la moindre difficulté. Le temps de traverser le pont, la jeune fille avait en revanche réussi à foncer dans 3 personnes différentes et à se prendre les pieds dans des cordages qui traînaient par terre.

Pestant à cause de sa maladresse habituelle, elle arriva finalement au niveau du pirate qui l'attendait appuyé à la porte menant aux quartiers des marins. Il la regarda en soupirant.

" Tu ne m'as pas l'air très douée hein ? "

Pendant un instant, Eléa se figea devant cette voix sans conteste féminine. Puis en observant plus attentivement la personne en face d'elle, elle comprit sa méprise. La large chemise, le pantalon d'homme ainsi que les bottes l'avaient induite en erreur. De même que ses cheveux bruns coupés à la garçonne et qui pointaient dans tous les sens. Celui qu'elle avait pris pour un homme était en fait une jeune femme, mais habillée et coiffée comme un garçon. Croisant les yeux vert sombre de la pirate, Eléa compris que son erreur n'était pas passée inaperçue. La brune eut un reniflement amusé.

" Allez viens, je vais te montrer le quartier des femmes. "

Elle ouvrit la porte, et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment sans attendre de réponse. Eléa s'engagea à sa suite, et se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle décida de passer outre le côté intimidant de sa compagne pour faire des présentations en bonne et due forme.

" Donc, moi c'est Eléa. Enchantée de te rencontrer. Toi c'est Jo c'est ça ? C'est un diminutif ?

\- Ouais. "

La brune marqua une pause avant de reprendre:

" Mon prénom complet c'est Joséphinia. "

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme si ce simple prénom était une insulte à toute l'humanité.

" Je déteste mon prénom. Alors appelle-moi Jo ok ? "

Et elle conclut avec une expression qu'Eléa trouva légèrement flippante:

" Sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. "

Les deux femmes passèrent devant l'ensemble des dortoirs de divisions et les quartiers des commandants qu'Ace lui avait déjà montrés lors de sa première visite. Arrivées au fond de l'interminable couloir, Jo ouvrit finalement la dernière porte à droite et invita Eléa à rentrer.

La jeune fille examina l'immense pièce. Il y avait des lits superposés à intervalles réguliers le long du mur, séparés par des placards et autres rangements. Le tout donnait l'impression que le dortoir était scindé en plusieurs mini-pièces pour deux personnes.

" Bon, alors voilà où on crèche. Les mecs sont séparés par divisions pour leur dortoir, mais nous on est vraiment pas assez pour faire ça, alors c'est tout le monde dans la même pièce. " l'informa Jo.

Elle lui montra la partie droite de la salle.

" Les chambres là, c'est celles des infirmières. La plupart sont sympas, Cass est un peu tyrannique quand elle s'y met mais on s'y fait. "

Elle lui désigna ensuite l'autre partie.

" Et ici c'est celles des filles de divisions. On est à peine une vingtaine alors on fait pas vraiment gaffe à qui est dans quelle division. Installe-toi où tu veux. " conclut-elle en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Eléa fit le tour des lits. Parmi ceux qui ne semblaient pas occupés, trois étaient situés en hauteur, et seulement un était en bas. Elle avait l'habitude de dormir avec Nox, et voulant épargner à son chat des acrobaties nocturnes, elle se dirigea vers le lit du bas où elle posa ses affaires. Elle entendit un autre reniflement derrière elle et se retourna pour croiser le regard de Jo.

" Tu es bien sûre de toi là ? "

Ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser avec la femme en face d'elle, Eléa haussa silencieusement un sourcil à son attention, et hocha la tête. Elle eut droit à une autre version flippante du sourire de Jo, qui s'exclama avec un drôle d'air:

" Eh bien, il semblerait qu'on va être colocs alors. Tu peux prendre le placard de droite." lui dit-elle en allant s'affaler sur le lit du dessus.

Eléa observa la brune, interdite.

" C'est toi qui dors au dessus ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouaip, c'est mon pieu. "

En avisant la tête médusée de la jeune fille, Jo rigola:

" Ben alors ma vieille, on regrette déjà ?"

Eléa eut un petit rire devant le comportement de cette fille un peu loufoque. Elle déballa ses affaires, qu'elle commença à ranger dans son placard. Au moins, avec une camarade de chambre pareille, elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer pensa-t-elle.

Sur le pont, Ace regarda Eléa disparaître à l'intérieur du navire en compagnie de Jo. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était réellement là, et qu'elle intégrait l'équipage. Le fait qu'elle les ait évités, lui et les autres, durant les deux derniers jours à Yamaneko l'avait persuadé qu'elle resterait sur son île, et cette conclusion l'avait passablement énervé. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un claquement de doigts juste sous son nez. Thatch, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres.

" Tu nous fais quoi là Ace, de la narcolepsie éveillée, c'est ton nouveau concept ?"

Levant les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise de son frère, Ace lui répondit:

" Non, je réfléchissais. "

Il ajouta avec un grand sourire:

" Mais c'est vrai que ça t'arrive pas souvent alors ça m'étonne pas que t'ait pas remarqué. "

Thatch marmonna en réponse quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à:

" Sale gosse. "

Il oublia bien vite la pique et son sourire de "je prépare un mauvais coup" prit place sur son visage.

" Bon alors, on fait quoi pour Eléa ?"

Ace haussa un sourcil en réponse.

" Comment ça, on fait quoi ?

\- Roooh allez, il faut bien tu sais.. Lui souhaiter la bienvenue à notre manière. "

Un petit sourire machiavélique orna soudainement les lèvres d'Ace lorsqu'il comprit où Thatch voulait en venir.

" Bizutage de bienvenue ?

\- Bizutage de bienvenue. " acquiesça solennellement le quatrième commandant.

Eléa n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était en train de faire ça. Allongée sur le ventre, la tête penchée en avant, elle s'efforça de ne pas montrer sa douleur face à l'aiguille qui s'enfonçait encore et encore dans sa peau.

Jo apparut dans son champ de vision, un sourcil relevé, son expression disant clairement: " Ne fais pas genre, je sais que tu douilles. "

" Je t'avouerai que tu m'as étonnée là ", commença-t-elle. Je pensais que t'en choisirais un plus petit, et moins visible. "

Après avoir fini de ranger ses affaires dans son placard, Eléa avait suivi Jo et son " Allez ramène tes fesses, on a du boulot! ". La brune avait attrapé en chemin un grand gaillard charpenté qu'elle avait tiré par le bras sans la moindre explication. L'homme ne s'était pas formulé de son manque de politesse, et s'était contenté de soupirer en les suivant (l'équipage était apparemment habitué au manque de manières de Jo pensa Eléa). Et sans trop savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée dans la baie des infirmières à regarder différents croquis de l'emblème de Barbe-Blanche afin de choisir lequel apposer sur sa peau. L'homme que Jo avait agrippé s'était présenté comme étant Bacchus, le tatoueur de l'équipage.

En premier lieu, Eléa avait dans l'idée d'en choisir un discret, qu'elle pourrait recouvrir à sa guise. Elle avait changé d'avis en tombant sur un des dessins. Il s'agissait de la version simplifiée de l'emblème, qu'elle avait déjà vue sur le torse de Marco. Celui-ci faisait une vingtaine de centimètres, et était composé de bleu, noir, jaune et orange, donnant l'impression que des sortes de flammes multicolores jaillissaient de l'emblème. La jeune fille avait contemplé le dessin quelques secondes avant de simplement déclarer:

" Je veux celui-là. "

Bacchus avait examiné la feuille avant d'annoncer:

" Vu le niveau de détails, je vais pas pouvoir le rétrécir, il faut qu'il garde la même taille. T'es sûre de toi ? "

Devant l'expression butée de la jeune fille, le tatoueur avait une fois de plus soupiré.

" Bon très bien, faudra pas venir pleurer après. Où tu le veux ? "

Ce qui avait conduit à la situation actuelle.

Eléa offrit un léger sourire à Jo qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

" A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. " avoua-t-elle.

Jo ricana à sa réponse. Eléa plissa les yeux devant la pirate et demanda:

" Il est où le tien ? "

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Jo releva légèrement sa chemise, faisait apparaître un petit emblème rouge vif juste au-dessus de sa hanche. Elle haussa négligemment les épaules.

" J'voulais pas un truc trop tape à l'œil. "

Bacchus les interrompit.

" Et voilà, le tatouage de la demoiselle est terminé. "

Il la fit se relever en position assise, et lui tendit un miroir, tout en en tenant un autre dans ses propres mains, de manière à ce qu'Eléa puisse voir sa nuque. La croix centrale partait de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au centre de ses omoplates, et s'étendait sur les côtés au niveau de son cou. Le croissant allongé partait lui de la base de sa nuque pour remonter de chaque côté dans son cou jusqu'en dessous de ses oreilles. Le rendu des couleurs était stupéfiant. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Bacchus:

" Merci beaucoup, il est magnifique. "

Il lui offrit un léger sourire en coin en retour.

" Te voilà officiellement membre de l'équipage. "

La réalisation du tatouage avait pris toute la matinée, et lorsque Jo et Eléa ressortirent de l'infirmerie, il était déjà l'heure de se rendre au réfectoire. Eléa toucha nerveusement la gaze que Bacchus lui avait posé pour protéger le tatouage le temps de la cicatrisation.

" Arrête de tripoter ça et dépêche, j'ai la dalle. "

La brune se déplaçait une fois de plus avec une agilité surprenante, ses pas ne faisant pas le moindre bruit sur le parquet.

" Comment tu arrives à te déplacer sans faire de bruit comme ça ?" lui demanda-t-elle réellement curieuse.

Jo haussa les épaules.

" Entraînement. Faut savoir être furtif dans la deuxième division. "

Eléa se tritura les méninges.

" La deuxième division.. c'est celle d'Ace ça non ? T'es dans la division d'Ace ? "

La pirate devant elle hocha la tête.

" Ouaip. Je connais Ace depuis pas mal de temps, j'étais dans les Spades avant.

\- Les Spades ?

\- Son ancien équipage. "

Eléa écarquilla les yeux. Ace avait été dans un autre équipage ? Vu le dévouement qu'il portait à Barbe-Blanche et au reste de ses frères, c'était dur à croire. Elle tiqua un instant en se rappelant ce que Jo venait de dire.

" Attends, comment ça il faut être furtif ?"

Jo tourna la tête pour la regarder, abasourdie.

" Tu sais pas c'est quoi les critères des différentes divisions ? "

Eléa se sentit rougir devant la question.

" Euh.. Non. "

La brune ricana tout en secouant la tête.

" T'es pas croyable comme fille. T'embarques sur un navire pirate sans même prendre le temps de t'informer un minimum de notre fonctionnement. "

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire embarrassé.

" Bon allez je vais être sympa, je t'explique", lui dit Jo. " Pour faire simple, on est regroupés par compétence. Si ton truc c'est la navigation, on te mettra dans la première division avec Marco. Si t'es doué pour tout ce qui est missions infiltrations/exfiltrations, ce sera la deuxième comme moi. La troisième de Joz, c'est force brute. Dans la quatrième, on a tous les cuistots de l'équipage avec Thatch. La cinquième de Vista, la neuvième de Blenheim et la douzième d'Haruta, c'est les épéistes. Blamenco et la sixième regroupent tous les charpentiers du navire. Les tireurs, c'est soit la dixième de Curiel, soit la seizième d'Izou. Après, on a..

\- Attends attends, deux minutes", la coupa Eléa. " Tu es au courant que je sais absolument rien faire de tout ça moi ?"

Jo lui adressa un autre de ses sourires étranges pour lui dire:

" Oh t'inquiètes, je suis persuadée de savoir où Oyaji va te mettre. "

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna en sifflotant en direction du réfectoire.

Quand elles pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, il y régnait déjà un capharnaüm sans nom. Jo ne s'en formula pas, et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le buffet central où elle se saisit de deux assiettes. Elle en tendit une à Eléa, et remplit la sienne à ras bord, menaçant de la faire déborder. Eléa eut un moment d'hésitation, puis finit par faire la même chose. Au sourire narquois de Jo, elle ronchonna:

" Quoi ? J'ai faim. "

Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place sur l'énorme table en U, elles finirent par en dénicher deux un peu à l'écart de la partie centrale. Jo salua les pirates autour d'elles, et entreprit de les présenter un par un à Eléa en racontant des anecdotes gênantes à leur sujet. Le repas se passa donc sous les bêtises de Jo, et sous le rire d'Eléa devant les têtes désespérées des hommes autour d'elles.

Lorsque Barbe-Blanche se leva, frappant son verre contre la table, toute la salle se tut en un battement de cœur.

" Mes fils", commença-t-il. " Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Après ces semaines d'immobilisation, nous reprenons enfin la mer et la place qui est la nôtre dans le Shin Sekai. "

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des acclamations et des cris de joie. Le capitaine prit soudain une expression très sérieuse.

" Notre absence a été longue, et malheureusement nos deux autres bateaux n'ont pas suffi à protéger entièrement notre territoire. J'ai reçu un appel de l'île Gyojin, ils ont subi des dégâts de la part d'une flotte de Kaidou et réclament notre aide. "

Le juron particulièrement cru que Jo laissa échapper entre ses lèvres ne fut pas le seul qu'Eléa entendit dans la salle. Barbe-Blanche leva les mains pour apaiser son équipage.

" Les dégâts sont principalement matériels. Le but de Kaidou était sans doute de nous lancer un défi. Nous nous rendons sur place immédiatement, où nous serons rejoints par nos deux autres navires, afin d'aider les habitants à la reconstruction. "

Le capitaine laissa s'écouler un petit moment de silence avant de reprendre:

" Après cela, passons aux bonnes nouvelles. "

Un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

" Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous sont déjà au courant, mais nous avons un nouveau membre. "

Eléa sentit les regards se diriger vers elle, la mettant légèrement mal à l'aise. Jo la poussa à se lever d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Debout devant l'ensemble de l'équipage, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard confiant du capitaine. Celui-ci reprit:

" Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, voici Eléa. Elle rejoindra la première division et donnera un gros coup de main aux infirmières. "

Eléa écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie. Elle chercha des yeux Marco, qu'elle trouva assis à proximité de son capitaine.

" La première division ? Mais je ne sais pas naviguer ! "

Le second de l'équipage la regarda, indéchiffrable.

" Justement, tu vas apprendre. Tu as un gros potentiel en cartographie. Eustache s'est proposé pour te former, afin de te remercier de l'avoir soigné il y a deux semaines. "

Eléa chercha des yeux ses cheveux roux striés de gris mais ne le trouva pas dans la salle.

Thatch fit un commentaire:

" Ben alors Marco, tu la prends sous ton aile la petite ? ", provoquant quelques rires moqueurs dans la tablée et s'attirant le regard noir du blond.

Barbe-Blanche coupa court et reprit la parole:

" Est-ce que cela te convient, ma fille ? "

Eléa sentit une chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine, ainsi qu'une grande excitation à l'idée d'apprendre à naviguer. Elle hocha énergiquement la tête.

" Oui, je serai ravie d'apprendre Oyaji! "

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme dans un brouillard. Jo la quitta pour effectuer ses tâches avec la deuxième division, et elle fut entraînée sur le navire par Eustache qui l'avait rejointe à la fin du repas.

Elle passa tout son après-midi sur le pont, s'écorchant les mains sur les cordes, plissant les yeux de concentration devant les explications d'Eustache sur les cartes et les Log Pose. Il lui montra une multitude d'instruments, de noeuds de cordage, lui apprit des termes nautiques. Eléa avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser devant l'influx d'informations mais elle n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Jamais elle n'avait vécu journée plus stimulante. Lorsqu'elle contempla l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle, elle eut le sentiment d'être à sa place pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Une Lockser devenue pirate. Eléa se demandait ce qu'en aurait pensé ses parents, l'auraient-ils approuvée ?

" Les Dieux m'ont choisi un drôle de destin. " pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Le repas du soir fut magistral, les pirates mangeant et buvant à sa santé. Ils avaient prévu de faire la fête sur le pont, mais la pluie les avait rapatriés à l'intérieur. Eléa tenta de trouver Ace au cours de la fête, mais n'y parvint pas. Il s'était fait bizarrement discret depuis son embarquement. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas qu'elle rejoigne l'équipage ? Ses inquiétudes furent balayées par une Jo complètement ivre, qui manqua de la renverser en lui tombant à moitié dessus.

" Eeeeeeh coloc! I' faut qu't'boives n'peu, t'verre vide! "

Comprendre: " il faut que tu boives un peu, ton verre est vide ".

Eléa secoua la tête, partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement face à la jeune femme. En jetant un regard circulaire dans la salle, elle vit que bon nombre de pirates étaient déjà partis se coucher. La fête touchait à sa fin. Eléa attrapa sa voisine de chambre par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

" Allez viens ivrogne, au lit! "

Jo protesta durant tout le trajet du retour jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Eléa eut toutes les peines du monde à la faire grimper l'échelle menant à son lit. La brune manqua de s'étaler au sol par trois fois, son agilité habituelle envolée à cause de l'alcool. Enfin sur son lit, elle s'y affala de tout son long. Elle marmonna une dernière fois, avant de s'endormir comme une souche. Eléa crut comprendre:

" Je crois que je vais bien t'aimer coloc. "

Bizarrement, la jeune fille le croyait aussi.

Eléa enfila son pyjama, épuisée par tous les événements de la journée. Elle entendit un miaulement en provenance de son lit, et se retourna pour voir Nox s'étirer paresseusement sur ses draps. Elle se dirigea lentement vers lui et s'agenouilla devant son lit. Elle caressa pensivement les longues oreilles sous les ronronnements de l'animal.

« Et toi Nox, tu penses qu'il aurait préféré qu'on reste sur Yamaneko ? » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa dans son lit quelques minutes plus tard, Nox à sa place habituelle dans ses bras, elle ferma les yeux, se répétant qu'elle s'en moquait.

« Comme si elle arrivait à convaincre qui que ce soit.. » pensa-t-elle.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce soir :)**

 **Est-ce que vous avez trouvé la premiere journee d'Eléa sur le bateau convaincainte ? J'espere en tout cas mdr.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas fini de l'ecrire j'avoue (trop de bouloooot), donc je publierai quand il sera fini tout simplement :)**

 **Byyyyyyye**


	15. Nid de pie

**Hello! Et voilà, prochain chapitre (enfin) disponible! Je sais que je suis un peu longue à écrire déso déso, mais c'est ma première fic alors please soyez indulgents :p**

 **J'ai remarqué quelque chose en écrivant ce chapitre, mon Ace est quand même un peu OCC par rapport au manga original, il est un peu plus.. joyeux je dirais ^^ J'espere que ça ne vous perturbe pas trop.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ajoutent en fav/follow, meme sans laisser de commentaire ça me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous interesse :)**

 **Sur ce, place au chapitre! (enfiiiin Ace le retour, on ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu dans les deux derniers!). Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14 : Nid de pie

Eléa détestait la nuit. Elle vouait une jalousie sans borne à toutes ces personnes capables de s'endormir en un claquement de doigts et qui ne se réveillaient qu'au petit matin, fin prêts à affronter une nouvelle journée. Les insomnies, c'était franchement nul. Sachant d'avance qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, Eléa soupira et se leva lentement afin de pas déranger Nox ainsi que les autres filles du dortoir. Elle enfila rapidement un manteau long, qui s'enroula autour d'elle comme une cape, ainsi que ses chaussures, et quitta la pièce sans un bruit. La jeune fille réussit miraculeusement à retrouver le chemin menant au pont sans se perdre, et sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit. La pleine lune offrait une bonne luminosité, et Eléa alla s'accouder au bastingage afin de contempler l'océan. Les angoisses qu'elle avait réussi à faire taire durant la journée étaient revenues en force pour la narguer, l'empêchant de dormir. Que se passerait-il si le gouvernement apprenait son existence ? Naturellement, elle ne doutait pas du pouvoir de Barbe-Blanche et de son équipage, mais si quelque chose devait arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre eux par sa faute, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Elle tenta de se rassurer :

« Il n'y aucune raison de paniquer. Le gouvernement ne sait pas que tu existes. Personne ne t'a vue t'enfuir de l'île. » pensa-t-elle.

Sans le vouloir, cela la replongea à la nuit de son évasion. La nuit de son sixième anniversaire.

 _Eléa avait couru autour de ses parents toute la journée, infatigable et épuisante comme seule une enfant peut l'être._

 _« Alleeeeeeeez, s'il te plaît maman, on peut y aller ? Dis oui ! »_

 _Sa mère, ses doux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc flottant dans son dos, l'avait regardée avec une expression mêlant exaspération et tendresse._

 _« Ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ? Les gens des îles voisines ne nous aiment pas, il est hors de question qu'on s'y rende juste pour voir des chats. »_

 _Butée, la petite fille changea de cible._

 _« Papa allez s'il te plaît, je veux un chat comme ça pour mon anniversaire ! »_

 _Son père soupira avant de la regarder avec ses yeux bleus pâles si semblables aux siens._

 _« Eléa, si tu veux un chat, il y en a sur l'île. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'il ait six pattes tu sais. »_

 _Eléa se mit à bouder. C'était PAS DU TOUT la même chose. La petite fille voulait le même chat que celui qu'elle avait vu dans le livre à la bibliothèque, et on en trouvait que sur l'île voisine. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir à la charge, lorsqu'une voix autoritaire retentit derrière elle :_

 _« Eléa ça suffit maintenant. »_

 _Sa grand-mère, Atmée. La petite fille baissa la tête. Lorsqu'elle la releva, sa grand-mère lui adressa un clin d'œil dès que ses parents eurent le dos tourné. Eléa fit de son mieux pour couvrir le sourire qui s'épanouit sur son visage en réponse._

 _Une fois la nuit bien avancée et ses parents endormis, sa grand-mère entra dans la chambre et lui fit signe de la suivre sans un bruit. Tout sourire, Eléa sortit de sa chambre d'enfant, et partit main dans la main avec la vieille femme. Atmée l'entraina vers le minuscule port de l'île et emprunta un bateau de pêche sur lequel elle monta avec sa petite fille. Ne pouvant contenir sa joie plus longtemps, Eléa s'était exclamée :_

 _« On va voir les chats hein grand-mère ?_

 _-Chuuut ! Parle moins fort voyons. Si tes parents apprennent que je t'y ai emmenée dans leur dos ils vont être furieux. Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça. »_

 _Eléa gloussa doucement._

 _« Tu dis ça à chaque fois grand-mère »._

 _La vieille femme sourit doucement en regardant l'enfant agitée de l'autre côté de la barque. Atmée lui passait toujours tous ses caprices, et si ses parents disaient non à quelque chose, il n'était pas rare que sa grand-mère lui dise oui derrière. C'était « leur petit secret » comme elle disait si bien._

 _Sa grand-mère commença à ramer en direction de cette « île à chats » qu'elle avait vue dans son livre, les éloignant peu à peu de Koji._

 _Les premiers coups de feu retentirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils furent accompagnés de cris, qu'Eléa entendit distinctement malgré la distance. « A l'aide ». Des gens de son île hurlaient à l'aide. Pas réellement sûre de comprendre, elle s'était tournée vers sa grand-mère. La vieille femme était figée, livide. Lorsque la première salve de canons fut lancée, Eléa se couvrit les oreilles tellement le bruit était infernal. Elle savait que ce n'était pas normal. La peur noua sa gorge. Elle voulait son papa et sa maman. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison._

 _« Grand-mère.. » pleurnicha-t-elle._

 _La voix de la petite fille sembla l'atteindre comme un électrochoc, et sa grand-mère se remit soudainement à ramer à une vitesse prodigieuse. Dans la mauvaise direction._

 _« Grand-mère, qu'est-ce que tu fais, il faut y retourner ! »_

 _Eléa pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes._

 _« Il faut aller chercher papa et maman, grand-mère s'il te plaît ! »_

 _Et pour la première fois de sa vie, sa grand-mère refusa de lui céder. Elle continua sa route, les membres tremblants, les larmes dévalant ses joues, mais résolue à mettre en sécurité cette petite fille qui était toute sa vie._

 _Jusqu'à l'accostage sur Yamaneko, elle ne se détourna pas une seule fois de cet objectif. Pas même lorsque les bombes incendiaires furent larguées sur Koji, illuminant l'île comme en plein jour. Ni lorsque les hurlements de terreur des habitants couvrirent jusqu'au bruit des vagues. Ni même lorsqu'Eléa se brisa la voix à force d'appeler ses parents. Elle continua, fuyant ce qui deviendrait une des pires tueries du siècle. Et sauva la vie de sa précieuse petite fille._

Installé confortablement dans le nid de pie pour son tour de garde, Ace avait conscience de pas du tout être concentré sur son objectif. Si un navire les attaquait maintenant, il ne le verrait pas venir du tout. Oui, il en était conscient. Mais honnêtement, ça ne l'aidait absolument pas à décrocher son regard de la jeune fille en contre-bas. Elle était sortie depuis une dizaine de minutes, enroulée dans un manteau trop long pour elle, ses longs cheveux ondulés détachés et en pagaille. Il avait été surpris de la voir, les seules personnes qu'il croisait d'habitude durant ses tours de garde nocturnes étaient en principe Marco, ou bien le capitaine lui-même.

Eléa s'était accoudée au bastingage et n'avait pas bougé depuis. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ace ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec la jeune fille. Il s'était senti proche d'elle sur Yamaneko, ce qui lui arrivait rarement Ace avait conscience de ne pas être forcément un pro des relations sociales. Sur le moment, il ne s'était pas spécialement préoccupé du fait de se rapprocher d'Eléa. Il avait agi à l'instinct, voilà tout. Et puis de toute façon, il repartirait bientôt, alors peu importe son comportement puisqu'il ne la recroiserait plus jamais après cela. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle rejoigne l'équipage. Maintenant ? Tout lui semblait beaucoup trop réel. ELLE semblait trop réelle. Il soupira. En même temps, l'éviter comme il l'avait fait toute la journée n'était clairement pas la chose à faire non plus. Il était toujours en train de réfléchir à comment se comporter face à la jeune fille quand il les aperçut. Les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur ses joues. Jurant dans sa barbe inexistante, il ne chercha pas à interpréter la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge en la voyant pleurer. Pas plus qu'il n'analysa son empressement à la rejoindre.

En entendant le bruit sourd qui retentit brusquement dans son dos, Eléa sursauta tellement fort qu'elle manqua de trébucher sur son propre pied en voulant se retourner. Elle se redressa avec un juron, tant en se débattant avec ses cheveux qui lui étaient tombés dans les yeux. Ace se tenait devant elle, un sourcil relevé et une moue ironique aux lèvres.

« Ça t'arrive de ne pas être maladroite ?

-Ça t'arrive de ne pas surgir à chaque fois dans le dos des gens ? » contra-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire légèrement moqueur.

« Je suis là depuis le début, c'est mon tour de garde. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi. »

Eléa se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Le silence s'étira, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace demande :

« Tu vas bien ?

-Oui bien sûr. Insomnie c'est tout. »

Mal à l'aise, elle se retourna vers l'océan. Elle ne sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le pirate venir s'accouder au bastingage à côté d'elle. Eléa sentait qu'il était en train de la dévisager.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Agacée qu'il cherche à en savoir plus, elle le regarda en fronçant méchamment les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » attaqua-t-elle quand elle le vit sourire.

« Non rien, ta tête c'est tout ». Il ricana :

« Tu m'as regardé exactement de la même manière après que je t'ai plaquée au sol le jour où on s'est rencontrés. »

Eléa sourit doucement en se rappelant la scène.

« En même temps ce n'était pas très gentleman de ta part, tu avoueras.

-Dixit la furie qui a essayé de me rendre eunuque » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Eléa lui adressa un regard faussement choqué, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres, leur petite joute verbale avait au moins eu le mérite de lui remonter le morale.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venait le changement de comportement du pirate. Finalement, peut-être s'était-elle fait des films et qu'il ne l'avait pas évité exprès aujourd'hui. Ou bien elle avait mis un peu trop d'espoirs sur le fait de pouvoir lui parler davantage.. Eléa eut envie de se donner mentalement des claques. Ace la sortit brusquement de ses pensées :

« Ça te dit d'avoir une meilleure vue ?

-Hein ? » répondit-elle un peu bêtement.

L'air embarrassé, Ace se frotta la nuque.

« Ben le truc, c'est que je suis censé être de garde. Et que, bon, on va pas se mentir, je garde pas grand-chose là.. »

Il montra du doigt le haut du mât principal.

« Donc il faut que je remonte dans le nid de pie. Et ce serait un peu bête de rester tous les deux dans notre coin alors qu'on est que deux sur le pont non ?

-Mais, j'ai le droit d'aller dans le nid de pie si je suis pas de garde ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Ace se mit à rigoler.

« Évidement que tu as le droit, le bateau est à tout le monde va ! Allez viens, je te montre. »

Le pirate s'élança sans attendre de réponse, et alla rejoindre une sorte d'échelle de corde qui reliait la rambarde au haut du mât. Il tendit une main vers le haut, s'agrippa et fit une sorte de voltige qui le fit atterrir sans la moindre difficulté du bon côté de l'échelle.

Eléa se put s'empêcher de marmonner en s'approchant :

« Crâneur.. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire impertinent. Puis il l'examina plus en détails, regardant le manteau qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds et sembla réaliser quelque chose :

« Je ne voudrais pas faire mon rabat-joie, mais je crois que ta tenue n'est pas idéale pour faire de l'escalade en fin de compte. »

Eléa soupira, il avait raison. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très douée de base, mais le manteau n'allait rien arranger.

Ace commença à redescendre, tout en disant :

« On peut rester en bas au pire, je surveillerai du pont et comme ça pas besoin de.. »

Eléa ne le laissa pas terminer :

« Non non hors de question, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire ton travail. »

Elle leva la tête vers le pirate, qui semblait attendre qu'elle prenne une décision. Se sentant bizarrement exposée, elle retira le manteau qu'elle avait empruntée dans les affaires de Jo et demanda :

« Tu crois que tu pourrais me le prendre le temps qu'on arrive en haut ? »

Ace étudia en silence le débardeur blanc et le mini-short qu'Eléa avait en dessous du manteau et se sentit soudainement comme un idiot fini devant sa nouvelle sœur. Il avait déjà vu des femmes dénudées, il était pirate après tout. Et rien que durant son temps chez les Spades, il avait surpris Jo nue ou en sous-vêtements plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait les compter. Alors, par Davy Jones, pourquoi diable se retrouvait-il perturbé par un simple PYJAMA ? Il secoua la tête. C'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir dans une tenue 'normale' se dit-il. Ça aurait de quoi faire surprendre n'importe qui, par vrai ? Bien sûr, c'était forcément cela. Il tacha de reprendre la conversation sans avoir l'air bizarre.

« Euh oui pas de souci, donne le moi »

Il attrapa le manteau que lui tendait la jeune fille, et la regarda grimper. Elle était plus petite que lui, alors elle ne pouvait pas s'agripper directement à l'échelle. Elle monta sur une caisse sur le pont, puis sur le bastingage d'où elle commença à escalader la corde.

« Tu vois, pas besoin de pirouette » le nargua-t-elle.

Ace eut un petit reniflement amusé, et continua son ascension. Il jeta fréquemment des regards en arrière mais se rendit vite compte que c'était inutile, Eléa avançait à un rythme soutenu et sans difficulté.

« Depuis quand tu es experte en escalade d'échelle de corde ?

-Tu as oublié ma grande passion de grimper dans les arbres ?

-La seule fois où tu es montée dans un arbre quand on était sur Yamaneko, tu as fini les quatre fers en l'air je te rappelle. »

Ace entendit un baragouinement ressemblant fortement à ' Tout ça c'est la faute d'Eustache' qui le fit exploser de rire. La jeune fille se mit à rire à son tour, et le pirate fut heureux d'avoir réussi à la mettre de meilleure humeur que sur le pont.

Enfin parvenus en haut, Ace lui tendit son manteau qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler, grelottante.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fais pour te balader torse nu toute la sainte journée.

-Techniquement, c'est plus la journée là tu sais.

-Ah ah ah, tu es à mourir de rire. » répondit Eléa en levant les yeux au ciel.

Souriant, Ace reprit lentement son poste, s'asseyant contre le mât, les yeux vers l'horizon. Il sentit la jeune fille s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Ça dure combien de temps un tour de garde ? demanda-t-elle.

Ça dépend. En principe, on tourne toutes les deux heures la nuit. Marco doit me remplacer dans une demi-heure. »

Ace laissa planer un moment de silence avant de demander :

« Tu fais souvent des insomnies ? »

Il entendit la jeune fille soupirer à côté de lui.

« Ça m'arrive. Quand j'ai trop de choses dans la tête. La journée a été longue alors c'est pas vraiment étonnant. »

Tournant la tête vers elle, il demanda :

« Tu regrettes pas d'être partie avec nous au moins ? »

Eléa secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Non au contraire, c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup à assimiler en une journée, c'est tout. »

La jeune fille sembla tout à coup se souvenir de quelque chose et adressa un grand sourire au pirate.

« D'ailleurs, regarde ! »

Elle lui tourna subitement le dos, et souleva la masse de ses cheveux pour les ramener devant elle, dévoilant un large pansement sur sa nuque, qu'elle retira délicatement. Ace leva la main sans s'en rendre compte et la porta juste au-dessous du tatouage, admirant les flammes multicolores de l'emblème de Barbe-Blanche qu'elle avait choisi.

« Il est magnifique Eléa. »

En sentant les doigts d'Ace parcourir sa nuque, Eléa ferma les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions face au pirate. Lui ne semblait pas perturbé outre mesure, la traitant de la même façon que pouvait le faire n'importe lequel de ses nouveaux '' frères ''. Elle, en revanche, avait l'impression d'être attentive à chacun de ses gestes, d'une manière totalement inédite pour elle. Essayant de paraître normale, elle s'écarta lentement pour remettre la gaze en place, parlant sans le regarder.

« Oui, Bacchus a vraiment assuré. »

Elle se rassit contre le mat, soulagée qu'Ace ait de nouveau tourné la tête vers l'horizon. Elle se tritura les méninges pour trouver un nouveau sujet de conversion, et lança :

« Jo m'a dit que vous étiez dans un autre équipage avant. »

Un petit sourire affectueux ornait les lèvres du pirate quand il répondit :

« Ouais, les Spades. Tu verras, tu t'entendras bien avec Jo. Elle est un peu brut de décoffrage, mais c'est une chic fille.

-Oui j'ai un bon pressentiment aussi » sourit-elle. « Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans cet équipage alors ? »

Ace se mit à rigoler franchement et déclara de but en blanc :

« Oh, j'ai essayé de tuer Oyaji et après il nous a embarqué de force sur le navire pendant que j'étais inconscient. »

Eléa tourna la tête si rapidement qu'elle manqua de se faire un torticolis.

« QUOI ? » hurla-t-elle presque.

Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, Eléa écouta, morte de rire, comment Ace s'était retrouvé contre sa volonté dans l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche à essayer d'avoir la tête du géant toutes les 30 secondes. C'est ainsi que Marco les trouva lorsqu'il vint relever Ace pour son tour de garde, riant comme deux idiots dans le nid de pie.

Il releva un de ses sourcils blonds et afficha une tête complètement blasée.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas.. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. « Allez ouste, allez dormir les sales gosses. »

Eléa adressa un petit sourire penaud à son commandant, avant de filer à toute vitesse. Elle en oublia même d'enlever son manteau pour la descente et manqua de se rompre les os plusieurs fois. Ace la suivait, silencieux comme une ombre, et ils pénétrèrent sans un bruit dans le couloir des dortoirs. Se tournant vers le pirate, elle s'inquiéta :

« Tu crois qu'il était très énervé ?

-On verra bien. » ricana-t-il.

Le jeune homme la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du dortoir des filles où Eléa s'arrêta. Se sentant soudainement timide, Eléa dit doucement :

« Hum merci pour ce soir, tu sais, de m'avoir changé les idées. »

Les mains dans les poches de son bermuda, Ace haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Pas de souci, c'était cool de pas être tout seul pour le tour de garde pour une fois. »

Il la regarda quelques secondes, en silence, puis déclara :

« Bonne nuit Eléa.

-Bonne nuit. »

Et il tourna les talons en direction des quartiers des commandants. Eléa rentra dans son dortoir, enleva ses chaussures et reposa le manteau de Jo où elle l'avait pris. Elle s'approcha de son lit sur la pointe des pieds, où elle retrouva son chat, étendu de tout son long sur la banquette. Le déplaçant doucement, elle s'installa à son tour et ferma les yeux. La sensation des doigts d'Ace sur sa nuque encore dans son esprit, elle clôtura définitivement cette première journée à bord du Moby Dick et s'endormit.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espere que la partie flash-back vous aura plu, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'ecrire j'avoue.. Je voulais qu'elle illustre bien l'horreur de la situation, mais tout en restant du point de vue d'une enfant de 6 ans, j'espere que ça vous aura convaincus ;)**

 **Maintenant le sujet qui fache, à quand le prochain chapitre ? Je vous avoue que là, la fin d'année scolaire s'annonce bien remplie. Mes partiels approchent à grand pas (heeeeelp), et j'ai un stage d'un mois ou je serai dans la totale incapacité d'ecrire ou de publier.. Je ferai en sorte de publier un chapitre juste avant mon stage, mais celui d'après sera beaucoup plus long a sortir malheureusement (sûrement fin juin). Et ensuite je pars en voyage humanitaire tout le mois de juillet donc là encore l'ecriture sera impossible.. Ça partira sur de l'écriture intensive en aout promis!**

 **Bon week-end de Paques à tous :)**


	16. Rituel de bienvenue

**Saluuuuuuuut!**

 **Me revoilà en temps et en heure (sachant que je n'avais pas donné de date je sais je sais chuuuut) avec le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Alors aujourd'hui.. c´est pas un chapitre très sérieux mdr. On pourrait même dire qu'il est inutile dans l'évolution de l'histoire, mais j'avais envie de faire un truc un peu moins prise de tête. Celui-ci est le dernier chapitre où je suis "minute par minute" la vie d'Eléa sur le bateau. Je trouvais ça important de faire ça pour les premiers jours afin de bien montrer son intégration à l'équipage, mais on devrait aller plus vite maintenant. Et promis promis, le prochain chapitre, on aura un peu plus de sérieux et surtout d'action !**

 **Sur ce, après ce (trop^^) long blabla, place au chapitre!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 : Rituel de bienvenue

Eléa fut réveillée le lendemain matin par une voix autoritaire tonnant dans tout le dortoir, qui fit sursauter et partir Nox en courant.

« Allez les filles debout, si on veut faire la fête toute la nuit il faut assumer le lendemain matin ! Petit déjeuner dans un quart d'heure ! »

Ah, Cassandra. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que Jo avait voulu dire par « légèrement tyrannique ». Encore somnolente du fait de son insomnie, Eléa s'extirpa difficilement de ses draps et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, et sortit des vêtements en pilote automatique. La chef des infirmières arriva dans sa 'chambre' alors qu'elle finissait tout juste de s'habiller.

« Ah, bien, tu es levée. Je n'aime devoir faire la police avec les nouvelles. »

Elle-même semblait fin prête, sa tenue d'infirmière déjà enfilée et ses cheveux roux tirés à quatre épingles. Avisant le ronflement léger qui leur parvenait encore de la couchette du haut, Cassandra lança un regard mauvais à Jo. Eléa eut presque pitié pour sa colocataire. La rousse tourna la tête vers elle, et lui dit :

« Tu ferais mieux de te boucher les oreilles, conseil d'amie ».

Puis sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons et revint deux secondes plus tard armée d'une sorte de casserole et d'une spatule. Eléa eut tout juste le temps de se placer les mains sur les tympans, que déjà Cassandra se mit à frapper la spatule sur la casserole juste à côté des oreilles de Jo, causant un boucan de tous les diables. La brune se réveilla d'un bond gigantesque, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol. La grimace de douleur qu'elle afficha en se bouchant les oreilles était presque comique.

« Aaah Cass » gémit-elle.

L'infirmière abaissa ses instruments de torture, semblant très fière d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Eléa, qui la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Ça lui apprendra à boire comme un trou. »

Puis, affichant un grand sourire satisfait, elle sortit de la chambre et passa à la suivante.

« Roh je déteste quand elle fait ça » marmonna Jo.

La jeune femme se tenait la tête des deux mains, blanche comme un linge, les yeux rouges et bouffis, ses cheveux dans une pagaille sans nom.

Se retenant de rire, Eléa demanda doucement :

« Gueule de bois ? ».

Le regard noir qu'elle obtint en réponse valut tout l'or du monde.

Il ne fallut pas moins de dix minutes à Jo pour émerger complètement. Eléa en profita pour s'attacher les cheveux, les retenant sur sa tête avec une multitude de pinces et d'épingles qu'elle avait emportées. Elle enleva doucement la gaze sur sa nuque, décidant de laisser son tatouage à l'air libre pour la journée. La peau était encore un peu rouge, mais il avait fière allure pensa Eléa en se tournant devant le miroir.

Elle en profita également pour rencontrer ses autres camarades de dortoir. Le coin de Jo et Eléa étant l'avant dernier, il n'y avait qu'une chambre à leur droite qui était occupée par Helen et Aline, deux jumelles de la division d'Izou. Les deux blondes étaient très grandes, tout en muscles et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle firent les présentations et se mirent à lui montrer tous les pistolets et armes à feux qu'elles possédaient. Eléa ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir rassurée de dormir à côté d'un tel arsenal. Attirées par les conversations, les autres filles du dortoir arrivèrent dans la chambre pour se présenter à Eléa, qui essaya tant bien que mal de retenir leurs prénoms. Il y avait Trisha, une petite rousse de la division de Curiel; Becca et Jessie, deux brunes à la carrure impressionnante de la division de Joz; Liv, une femme avec des étranges yeux violets qui était sabreuse dans la division de Vista,..

Les conversations furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Jo, habillée de vêtements froissés et armée d'une tête des mauvais jours.

« Oh, toi tu as encore abusé de la boisson » se moqua gentiment Helen.

Sa sœur renchérit :

« Franchement Jo, tu sais pourtant que tu tiens pas l'alcool. »

Les rires fusèrent dans le dortoir. Prenant pitié de la jeune femme, Eléa l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite.

« Allez viens, on va manger, ça ira mieux ensuite. »

Le repas se passa dans le calme, Jo dormant à moitié dans son assiette. Alors qu'elle allait partir rejoindre Eustache dans la salle des cartes, elle fut apostrophée par Marco.

« Reste ici Eléa, pas de carte pour aujourd'hui. Viens. »

Sans plus d'explications, il tourna les talons en direction du pont. En arrivant à l'extérieur du navire, Eléa découvrit plusieurs dizaines d'hommes par terre, en train de récurer le sol. Marco attrapa un seau d'eau et une serpillière, et les tendit à la jeune fille avec un léger sourire amusé.

« La première division est de corvée aujourd'hui, nettoyage du navire de fond en comble. Amuse-toi bien. »

Et il la planta là.

« Génial » maugréa Eléa. La journée allait être passionnante.

On lui donna une petite zone du pont, qu'elle était censée nettoyer. La jeune fille pensa avec soulagement que ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps, mais elle dut y passer la matinée. Par trois fois, des cuistots se dirigeant vers la cuisine firent tomber ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains, répandant huile, farine et autres PILE dans sa zone. Deux empotés renversèrent sans faire exprès leur propre seau d'eau sur elle, la trempant de la tête aux pieds. D'autres idiots ne regardant pas où ils allaient shootèrent dans son seau, l'obligeant à retourner chercher de l'eau plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois qu'elle revenait, sa petite zone se retrouvait infestée de fientes d'oiseaux, si bien qu'Eléa eut des envies de meurtre sur tous les animaux volants de la création.

Barbe-Blanche eut un large sourire en regardant sa nouvelle fille pester une enième fois contre son coin de sol à nettoyer. Son seau avait encore été renversé. Elle adressa un regard noir au ciel, semblant le mettre en garde, puis partit avec son seau vide. Sitôt la jeune fille disparue, de petites traînées blanches et noires semblables à des déjections d'oiseaux tombèrent sur le sol. En portant son regard dans la direction d'où venaient tous ces joyeux cadeaux, Barbe Blanche vit une pompadour et un fedora orange dépasser du nid de pie. Le capitaine secoua la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ah, ses fils..

Eléa accueillit avec joie l'heure du déjeuner. Ses bras et son dos étaient raides de courbatures, ses vêtements trempés et elle mourait de faim. Elle vida deux assiettes pleines sous les yeux écarquillés d'Izou.

« Tu manges toujours autant ? Parce qu'il va falloir m'expliquer où tu stockes tout ça ! »

La bouche pleine, Eléa vida son verre d'une traite pour faire passer la nourriture qu'elle venait d'engloutir.

« Je vais déclarer une guerre aux oiseaux » lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

L'okama cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en la dévisageant fixement.

« Ah, euh.. d'accord.. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Toute la matinée Izou. Ces stupides piafs se sont soulagés TOUTE LA MATINÉE alors que j'étais en train d'essayer de nettoyer ce maudit pont ! »

Izou afficha enfin un air de compréhension.

« Ah oui d'accord, je crois que je vois le fond du problème »

Eléa ne vit pas le coup d'œil amusé qu'il envoya aux problèmes en question.

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, la journée était loin d'être terminée. De corvée de linge, les sèche-linge tombèrent mystérieusement en panne quand elle voulut s'en servir, si bien qu'elle dut étendre à la main l'ensemble des vêtements de la première division. On lui assigna ensuite la tâche de donner un bain à Stefan. Seul hic ? Le chien détestait être lavé si bien qu'elle dut le courser sur le pont pendant près d'une heure avant de réussir à l'attraper. Le produit à vitre qu'elle utilisa sur les hublots se révéla avoir été remplacé par de la peinture noire, qu'elle dut bien sur nettoyer.

Sa dernière tâche fut d'aider à ranger les cales. Elle devait trier toutes les caisses de fruits et de légumes, et les rapporter dans le garde-manger. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle revenait dans les cales pour prendre une autre caisse, de nouvelles semblaient être apparues de nulle part. Elle eut l'impression que la corvée dura à l'infini. Son expérience à la cale se solda aussi par une attaque de la part des tomates. Une caisse de ces petits légumes vicieux placée en hauteur se déséquilibra mystérieusement alors qu'elle triait des choux juste en bas de la pile. Les tomates explosèrent en tombant, si bien qu'elle se retrouva recouverte de bouillie de tomate de la tête aux pieds.

Compatissants, ses camarades de la première division lui dirent d'aller prendre une douche avant le repas.

Les douches des filles étaient désertes quand elle s'y engouffra, couverte de tomates, de peinture noire, et autres joyeusetés récupérées au cours de la journée. Eléa poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle se mit enfin sous l'eau chaude.

« La journée n'aurait pas pu être pire » pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Grossière erreur. Au dessus d'elle, l'eau devint soudain glacée, la faisant bondir à deux mètres. Eléa essaya toutes les autres douches et fit la même constatation : plus d'eau chaude. Dépitée, la jeune fille dut se rincer les cheveux à l'eau froide. Pas à dire, elle s'en souviendrait de cette journée !

La première chose qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille fut l'absence totale de bruit. Depuis deux jours qu'elle était sur le bateau, Eléa s'était habituée au bruit de fond quasi constant du navire. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de sa douche au pays des ours polaires, un silence total régnait dans le couloir. Il était l'heure de dîner, donc elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire, persuadée d'y trouver des pirates. La salle était déserte.

« Euh.. Ohé ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Devant le silence qu'elle obtint en réponse, Eléa commença à flipper légèrement. Elle rebroussa chemin, et accéléra le pas en direction du pont. Peut-être y avait-il eu un problème ? Ou bien il était plus tard que ce qu'elle pensait et les pirates étaient partis dormir ?

Elle ouvrit la porte menant à l'extérieur et fut accueillie par un concert d'acclamations de la part de tout l'équipage. Perdue, la jeune fille parcourut les visages plus ou moins familiers à la recherche d'une explication, et s'arrêta sur celui de Thatch qui avançait vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« Bravo Eléa ! Tu as survécu à ta journée d'initiation alors te voilà officiellement des nôtres !

\- Ma.. journée d'initiation ? » répéta-t-elle lentement.

Le quatrième commandant explosa de rire devant sa tête médusée.

« Honnêtement, tu as vraiment cru que c'était des oiseaux ? Vrai de vrai ? »

Son sourire déjà immense sembla s'agrandir encore plus, manquant de lui fendre les joues en deux.

« J'adooooore quand ils sont aussi crédules les nouveaux ! »

Semblant avoir pitié de la jeune fille, Barbe-Blanche prit la parole :

« Ce que mon fils essaye de dire, c'est que si la plupart de tes corvées se sont mal passées aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de lui. Oh, et d'Ace aussi. »

Il ajouta avec un grand sourire :

« Ils t'ont fait un petit bizutage en clair. »

Eléa dévisagea tour à tour les deux pirates en question. Thatch semblait extrêmement fier de lui, Ace avait au moins la présence d'esprit de paraître gêné. Elle reprit d'une voix dangereusement calme :

« Donc si j'ai bien compris.. Les cuistots qui ont fait tomber leurs aliments sur mon sol, ceux qui ont renversé mon seau, ou ont renversé leur seau sur moi.. ils étaient de mèche avec vous ? »

Thatch hocha fièrement la tête.

« Oui m'dame ! Et pour les fientes d'oiseaux c'est Ace et moi qui envoyions des mini-boules de papier et de la peinture du nid de pie !

\- Oh vraiment ? »

Inconscient du tond qu'avait pris sa voix, le cuisinier continua :

« C'est nous qui avons éteint les sèche-linge aussi. Oh, et on a coupé l'eau chaude quand t'as été sous la douche. On a remplacé le produit à vitre par de la peinture. Mais le mieux c'était le coup des tomates ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! » dit-il, mort de rire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il vint se placer à côté d'elle et posa son bras sur ses épaules, la serrant contre lui.

« Et maintenant, place à la fête ! On a un nouveau membre à célébrer les gars ! »

L'équipage rugit en réponse. La musique fut lancée, les bouteilles d'alcool ouvertes et les rires se mirent à couvrir le pont.

Eléa tourna la tête en direction de Thatch qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Mais je croyais que c'était hier ma fête d'intégration ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Hier ? Tu veux rire, c'était une toute petite soirée ça ! Ce soir, c'est fête toute la nuit pour notre nouvelle sœur ! »

Il s'écarta pour attraper deux verres qu'il remplit d'un liquide ambré, et lui en mit un dans les mains. Il trinqua avec elle et lui dit :

« À la tienne sœurette ! »

Puis il fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Eléa se tourna vers son capitaine qui s'était rapproché d'elle et demanda :

« Oyaji ?

\- Oui ma fille ?

\- Les vengeances c'est autorisé ou non ? »

L'éclat de rire caractéristique du géant retentit sur le pont.

« Je me disais aussi que tu étais trop calme ! Fais toi plaisir ma fille ! »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille en réponse.

Eléa comprit très vite ce que Thatch avait voulu dire en parlant de « petite soirée » pour celle de la veille. L'alcool coula à flot, les rires et les chants retentirent jusqu'à l'aube. Eléa dansa au point d'en perdre le souffle, et but si bien qu'elle se retrouva pompette pour la première fois de sa vie.

Et si, à un moment donné de la soirée, Ace et Thatch recrachèrent leur verre et se mirent à tousser comme des beaux diables pendant près de dix minutes, ce n'était absolument pas la faute d'Eléa. Pas plus que celle du poivrier qu'elle avait été voler en cuisine. Non, pas du tout.

La jeune eut un sourire de loup dans la nuit, et reprit sa danse endiablée.

« C'était pas si mal comme journée finalement.. » pensa-t-elle.

* * *

 **Et voilaaaa! Je trouvais ça drôle de faire une journée bizutage, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ^^**

 **Sujet qui fâche maintenant. Comme je vous ai dit la dernière fois, je rentre dans ma période d'examens la semaine prochaine, et après ça je pars en stage donc pas de chapitre pendant sûr un mois. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture (fini environ aux trois quarts), je finirai de l'écrire en rentrant de stage et je le publierai dans la foulée. Donc désolée d'avance pour l'attente ! On se retrouve mi-juin les petits loups :)**

 **Bybyyyye**


	17. La réserve

**Saluuuuuuut !**

 **Alors déjà, désolée du retard ! J'avais dit que je finirai mon chapitre dès que je rentrerai de mon stage et que je le publierai dans la semaine (c'est-a-dire il y a deux semaines en fait), mais j'avais pas pris en compte certaines choses ^^**

 **A savoir qu'apres un stage, il y a **roulements de tambours**.. Les rapports de stage ! Et ensuite ? La semaine de rattrapages ! Breeef, je me suis donc beaucoup AMUSÉE ces deux dernières semaines, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu finir le chapitre avant ce week-end.**

 **Si ça peut me faire pardonner (un peu), je precise que c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais ecrit (rigolez pas 4000 mots c'est beaucoup pour moi mdr), il y a pas mal de blabla, l'action arrive ensuite. Elle aurait dû prendre une part plus importante de ce chapitre, mais honnêtement, si j'y avais mis tout ce que j'avais prévu, j'aurais jamais fini de l'écrire à temps ^^ Ce sera pour le suivant du coup !**

 **PS: je rappelle que je suis en voyage ces 3 prochaines semaines (donc que je n'écrirai pas). Le prochain chapitre est à peine entamé, donc vous n'aurez pas de mes nouvelles avant début aout. Les chapitres reprendront un rythme de publication plus "normal" à partir de là.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 16 : La réserve

Eléa ne vit pas le reste de la semaine défiler. Elle passa ses journées en salle des cartes avec Eustache, ou bien sur le pont avec Marco, et écouta leurs enseignements comme paroles d'évangile. Jamais elle ne serait aussi bonne navigatrice que son commandant, Eléa en avait conscience. Elle ne possédait pas cette sorte de sixième sens qui permettait au blond de prévoir à l'avance tous les caprices météorologiques de la Grand Line. Et bien qu'elle adora tout ce qu'il lui apprit, la jeune fille se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'elle ne serait jamais autant passionnée par la navigation que le phénix.

La cartographie, en revanche.. Dès le moment où Eléa s'enfermait dans la salle des cartes avec Eustache, les heures filaient comme des minutes. Il lui arrivait de relever la tête pour se rendre compte avec stupeur qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Jo se mit d'ailleurs à la surnommer « l'ermite », parce qu'elle « refusait de sortir ses fesses de cette vieille salle poussiéreuse ».

Enfant, Eléa avait été passionnée par les livres et les dessins. Elle passait le plus clair de ses journées dans l'immense bibliothèque de son île à lire tout ce qui lui passait sous le coude ou bien dehors, un cahier de croquis et des crayons toujours en mains. Elle avait longtemps cru que cette part d'elle-même avait été détruite en même temps que Koji. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Sous l'œil attentif d'Eustache, sa passion d'enfance reprenait vie à travers les cartes qu'elle traçait. Le pirate ne réussit pas à cacher sa fierté lorsqu'elle lui rendit le dernier travail qu'il avait demandé. Il la contempla quelques secondes, sans mot dire, un sourire secret caché dans sa barbe rousse, avant de déclarer :

« Tu vas vraiment faire une excellente cartographe petite. »

La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment. Elle avait trouvé sa vocation.

L'île des Hommes-Poissons approchait à grand pas. Marco avait été formel, ils accosteraient le lendemain matin. Certains membres de l'équipage avaient passé leur journée à entourer le bateau d'une sorte d'enduit étrange. Les seules réponses qu'elle avait obtenu à ses questions à propos de l'utilité de ce produit avaient été « Tu verras », accompagnées de sourires mystérieux. En allant se coucher ce soir-là, Eléa sentait l'impatience grandir en elle. Elle qui n'avait jamais voyagé en bateau sur des longs trajets avait hâte de retourner sur la terre ferme. Mais le lendemain serait également une expérience totalement inédite et inconnue, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir une légère appréhension.

Aussi elle ne fut pas surprise quand une insomnie la réveilla cette nuit-là. S'asseyant, la jeune fille soupira de dépit. Elle qui voulait être en forme pour le débarquement du matin, c'était raté. Elle croisa deux grands yeux jaunes dans la pénombre de la chambre et chuchota :

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour Nox ? »

Elle sentit la petite truffe ronde du yamaneko frotter contre sa joue en réponse.

« Alors c'est parti. »

Eléa sortit sur le pont, le chat ronronnant dans ses bras. Avisant Stefan qui dormait dans son immense niche, Nox lui sauta soudainement des mains, atterrit sur ses 6 pattes et fonça sur le colosse. Réveillé en sursaut, le chien manqua de retourner sa niche, causant un grand bruit dans le silence de la nuit.

« Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas mise dans la seconde division. Avec une discrétion pareille, tu aurais fait capoter toutes les missions. »

Eléa se retourna vivement, et croisa le regard amusé de son capitaine qui venait de sortir sur le pont juste derrière elle.

« Désolée pour le bruit, ça n'a jamais été mon fort la discrétion.. » dit-elle, embarrassée.

\- Contrairement aux cartes à ce qu'on m'a dit. Eustache ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi, et il n'est pourtant pas du genre à faire des compliments. »

Rougissant, la jeune fille baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments. Semblant comprendre son malaise, Barbe-Blanche changea de sujet :

« Tu ne devrais pas être debout à cette heure-ci tu sais, on a beaucoup de travail demain matin, il faut que tu sois en forme. »

Eléa haussa les épaules avec fatalité.

« Insomnie. Je me suis dit qu'un petit tour sur le pont me ferait du bien.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Pas vraiment. » admit-elle en rigolant doucement.

Un air de compréhension sur le visage, le capitaine reprit :

« Eh bien, d'un insomniaque à une autre, je te garantis que les balades sur le pont n'ont jamais vraiment fonctionné sur moi. Tu veux ma méthode secrète ? »

Intriguée, la jeune fiche hocha la tête.

« Suis-moi. »

Et Barbe-Blanche s'engouffra à nouveau à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Eléa tourna la tête pour s'assurer que Nox allait bien, et vit qu'il s'était endormi, allongé de tout son long sur le dos du chien qui semblait s'être résigné à la présence du félin. La jeune fille secoua la tête d'amusement, et décida de laisser le chat sur le pont pour suivre son capitaine.

Il la mena dans un couloir du navire qu'elle empruntait rarement, puisqu'il donnait, entre autres, l'accès au gymnase et à la salle d'armes. Il bifurqua juste avant, et s'arrêta devant deux lourdes portes en bois sculpté. Eléa n'était pas retournée dans cette pièce depuis sa visite du navire avec Ace, mais elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il y avait derrière ces portes.

« La bibliothèque.. » dit-elle doucement.

Acquiesçant, Barbe-Blanche se glissa à l'intérieur et elle le suivit sans un mot. Elle avait oublié à quel point l'endroit était grand. Contemplant les rayonnages plein à craquer de livres autour d'elle, un brusque sentiment de nostalgie étreignit Eléa. Elle avait appris à lire très jeune. Sur Koji, sa grand-mère avait été une grande passionnée de lecture également, et elle l'avait emmenée à la bibliothèque dès son plus jeune âge. C'est elle qui lui avait enseigné à lire, et transmis son amour pour les mots couchés sur papier. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Après le Buster Call et ce, jusqu'à sa mort, sa grand-mère n'avait plus ouvert un seul livre de sa vie..

La voix du capitaine la sortit de ses sombres pensées.

« Un bon livre, c'est toujours très utile contre une insomnie. N'hésite pas à en emprunter un quand tu le souhaites. Tant que tu le remets à sa place quand tu l'as terminé, tu peux choisir celui que tu veux. Mais.. En y réfléchissant bien, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vue ici. Désolé, tu n'aimes peut-être pas la lecture ? »

Se sentant comme hors de son corps, Eléa avança vers le premier rayon, et leva la main pour caresser du bout des doigts les reliures des livres exposés.

« J'adorais lire quand j'étais petite. » s'entendit-elle dire. « Mais je n'en ai pas ouvert un depuis des années..

\- Quand tu étais petite, sur Koji tu veux dire ? » lui demanda doucement le géant.

Eléa sursauta à ces mots et se tourna vers son capitaine.

« Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'en as parlé à personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une boule dans la gorge, Eléa se contenta de secoua la tête.

« Je n'avais pas envie.. je ne veux pas qu'ils me prennent en pitié et me regardent comme la pauvre petite orpheline qui a regardé son île brûler. » chuchota-t-elle.

Le silence s'étira dans la bibliothèque. Difficile de reprendre une conversation après ça pensa amèrement la jeune fille. Mais le capitaine la surprit une fois encore, lorsqu'il reprit d'une voix égale :

« Je comprends. Si je peux être honnête moi aussi, l'insomnie n'est pas l'unique raison pour laquelle je t'ai emmenée ici. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Quelque chose d'important. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas en parler à tes camarades. »

Eléa le dévisagea. Il arborait un air sérieux et indéchiffrable.

« Promis. » jura-t-elle.

Barbe-Blanche hocha doucement la tête, et tourna les talons dans la pièce.

« Viens, c'est par là. »

Elle suivit le capitaine qui avançait telle une ombre silencieuse entre les rayonnages. Arrivé devant le mur du fond, il se tourna vers Eléa pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Prête ? »

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête en réponse.

Barbe-Blanche se retourna de nouveau, et tâtonna doucement le mur vide en face de lui. Il appuya sur une zone qui d'apparence, ne différait en rien du reste, et un léger déclic si fit entendre. Stupéfaite, Eléa le vit tirer une minuscule trappe invisible du mur. Sans un mot, le capitaine sortit une clé de sa poche, qu'il inséra dans la serrure cachée qui venait d'apparaitre. Il actionna le mécanisme. L'ensemble du mur se mit à coulisser sous les yeux abasourdis de la jeune fille. Barbe-Blanche lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'engouffra dans la nouvelle pièce.

« Rentre. »

Alors qu'Eléa entrait, le mur se referma silencieusement derrière elle, les plongeant dans le noir complet.

« Attention aux yeux, je vais allumer la lumière » lui dit-il.

La lampe à huile fixée sur le mur éclaira soudainement la pièce. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite salle carrée, assez haute pour accueillir le géant. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre sur les murs, mais ici encore des rangées de livres empilés sur trois étagères couvrant trois des quatre murs.

« C'est.. une autre bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- C'est exact. Mais pas n'importe quel type de bibliothèque. Ici, on est dans ce que j'appelle la réserve. L'ensemble des livres présents dans cette pièce sont des ouvrages qui ont été interdits par le gouvernement. »

Eléa écarquilla les yeux devant cette réponse inattendue.

« Tous ? » souffla-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de l'étagère à sa droite et regarda avec déférence les couvertures. 'Dragons célestes : anges ou démons ?', 'Les mensonges du gouvernement', 'La Marine est-elle corrompue ?',.. L'ensemble des livres sur cette étagère semblait s'attaquer directement à l'ordre en place. Certains étaient vraiment très abîmés, les pages menaçaient de s'effondrer d'elles-même d'une seconde à l'autre. D'autres semblaient partiellement brûlés, comme s'ils avaient été sortis en urgence du feu. Ou d'un autodafé.. réalisa-t-elle.

« Mais Oyaji, si le gouvernement apprenait qu'il y a tous ces livres sur le bateau..

\- Oh, ils viendraient pour nos têtes c'est sur. Raison pour laquelle seuls les commandants de mon navire et leurs seconds sont mis au courant pour cette pièce secrète. Et Marco et Ace sont les seuls à avoir un double des clés. »

Totalement abasourdie, Eléa s'exclama :

« Mais alors, pourquoi me la montrer à moi ? Je suis dans l'équipage depuis à peine une semaine ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis ni commandant, ni second !

\- Oui, je sais. Mais tu as regardé sur la mauvaise étagère à vrai dire. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras par toi-même en jetant un œil aux autres. »

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'étagère du mur en face de la porte. Ceux-là parlaient d'assassinats, d'affaires étouffées, de justice absolue. Elle lut le nom Baterilla sur une des couvertures et regarda son capitaine, toujours aussi perdue.

« Pas celle-ci non plus. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle avança alors vers la dernière étagère, celle à gauche de la porte. Et crut qu'elle allait vomir lorsque les premiers titres s'imprimèrent dans son cerveau. 'Ohara : l'île qui en savait trop'. 'Armes antiques et ponéglyphes', 'Massacre sur West Blue',..

La rangée juste en dessous brisa ses dernières défenses, et les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. 'Théories sur la Mer Maudite', 'Buster Call : l'histoire se répète',.. Les mains tremblantes, Eléa se saisit d'un livre simplement intitulé 'Koji'. Il s'agissait d'un petit livre de tourisme tout simple, écrit bien avant l'attaque et vantant les merveilles de son île. Elle l'ouvrit sur une page au hasard, tombant sur des photographies de l'île, de ses plages, ses villages magnifiques, son front de mer..

Elle le referma d'un coup sec. Elle savait comment avaient fini ces paysages de son enfance. Les regarder de nouveau lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Essayant tant bien que mal de contenir ses larmes, elle serra le livre contre sa poitrine, le berçant comme un trésor.

La voix de Barbe-Blanche était aussi douce qu'un murmure lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

« Je me suis dit que tu avais le droit de les voir. C'est ton histoire dans ces livres. Ils t'appartiennent bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur ce navire. »

La voix flanchant sur chaque mot, la jeune fille tenta de faire passer toute la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait à travers un simple chuchotement :

« Merci infiniment de me les avoir montrés, c'est.. merci. »

Le capitaine hocha humblement la tête, semblant comprendre les émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à formuler par des mots. Il brisa de nouveau le silence de la petite pièce :

« Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas te laisser les emprunter. Je préférerai éviter qu'un membre d'équipage qui ne connaît pas cette pièce tombe sur ces livres. Mais je veux que tu saches qu'ils sont là, et que si tu en ressens le besoin, tu peux me demander de venir t'ouvrir la réserve à n'importe quelle heure, je le ferai. »

Eléa entendit à peine ce que lui dit son capitaine, tellement elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Ils n'ont jamais donné de raison vous savez.. Jamais justifié leur geste. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle émit un petit reniflement , rongée par l'amertume.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me tracasse. Après tout, qu'ils inventent ou non un prétexte pour l'attaque, le résultat est le même. Tout le monde serait mort de toute façon. Mais pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi cette nuit-là ? »

Elle reprit, sa voix prenant de l'ampleur et résonnant entre les 4 murs de la petite bibliothèque.

« Ohara, ils ont fourni une explication. Oh, ça n'enlève rien à l'horreur. À l'injustice et la folie de leur geste. Ça ne fera pas revenir les familles massacrées par ces monstres. Tout comme ça ne ferait pas revenir la mienne si je le savais, mais ça me tue de ne pas avoir de raison ! De me réveiller les nuits, les images de mon île en feu tournant dans mon crâne tout en sachant qu'ils n'ont fourni AUCUNE RAISON pour ce MAUDIT MASSACRE ! »

Sa voix dérapa sur les derniers mots, et elle serra les dents pour tenter de calmer sa respiration sifflante. Elle refusait de se montrer faible une fois de plus, en pleurant devant cet homme qui lui avait offert cette seconde vie. Il la regardait sans mot dire, presque impassible devant son emportement. Pourtant, elle voyait à la raideur de sa posture et aux flammes dansant dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas aussi stoïque qu'il voulait le faire paraître. Pour la première fois, elle vit le pirate, et non pas la figure paternelle qu'il offrait habituellement. Et elle sentit que la même émotion courait dans leurs veines à ce moment précis. Un besoin de justice.

« Ils payeront tout cela un jour, ma fille. Ça ne fera revenir personne, c'est vrai. Mais ils payeront, je te le garantis. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Eléa secoua doucement la tête.

« Les monstres dans leur genre ne payent jamais. Ils détruisent des vies et s'en sortent impunément. »

Le capitaine plissa les yeux devant cette affirmation.

« Pourtant.. Tu es croyante, non ? Ne devrais-tu pas croire à une sorte de.. justice divine ? »

Eléa eut un maigre sourire.

« C'est triste à dire mais je ne suis plus.. aussi croyante que j'ai pu l'être. Quand j'étais petite, je ne me posais même pas la question. C'était une évidence pour moi. Maintenant, je me demande.. Si Ils existent vraiment, pourquoi nous avoir laissé mourir ? De nombreuses personnes sur mon île avaient dédié leurs vies à nos Dieux, et ça ne les a pas sauvés. Alors peut-être qu'Ils existent vraiment mais dans ce cas.. je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les trouver égoïstes. Et je refuse de remplacer toutes les belles images de Dieux justes et bons qu'on m'a apprises pour cette triste réalité.»

Elle rit tristement à ses mots.

« Par tous les Dieux Oubliés, si ma grand-mère m'entendait blasphémer comme ça, elle me passerait un sacré savon.

\- Les croyances doivent être quelque chose de personnel. Tu as tout à fait le droit de croire ou non en Leur existence, peu importe ce que ta famille pensait. Mais si je peux permette, je ne pense pas que tu aies arrêté de croire. Je dirai plutôt que tu es.. Déçue. Et en colère. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour cela. »

La jeune médita les sages paroles du géant, mais fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par un bruit strident qui résonna soudainement dans tout le navire. Avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un mot, le capitaine la tira précipitamment par le bras hors de la réserve, et l'entraina à sa suite. La pièce se referma d'elle-même, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

« Retourne immédiatement dans ton dortoir, et cherche Cassandra. Si elle n'y est pas, va directement à l'infirmerie. À partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à la fin de la crise, tu es sous ses ordres. Tu as compris ? »

Il slalomait entre les rayons de la bibliothèque, la traînant presque derrière lui tant il allait vite.

« Mais enfin Oyaji, qu'est-ce que.. ? »

Ils sortirent de la pièce, et heurtèrent des membres d'équipage qui couraient dans le couloir en direction du pont. L'alarme y était encore plus forte, et le bruit strident fit grincer des dents la jeune fille.

Barbe-Blanche l'agrippa soudainement aux deux bras, se penchant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu m'as bien compris ? Tu trouves Cassandra et tu restes avec elle. Tu fais ce qu'elle te dit. En aucun cas je ne veux te voir sur le pont.

\- Mais, et Nox ? réalisa-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il sera mis à l'abri en même temps que Stefan. Eléa, est-ce que tu as compris ? » répéta-t-il une troisième fois.

Eléa hocha fermement la tête.

« Trouver Cassandra. Rester avec elle. Ne pas aller sur le pont. »

Satisfait, le capitaine hocha la tête à son tour.

« Bien, alors vas-y vite » dit-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

« Oyaji ! » le rappela-t-elle. « Est-ce que.. Est-ce qu'on nous attaque ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Il se retourna le temps d'une seconde pour lui répondre :

« Oui. Maintenant va rejoindre les infirmières, elles auront besoin de toi. Mais surtout, sois prudente ma fille, d'accord ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'engouffra dans le couloir, en direction des cris des pirates se préparant à la bataille imminente.

Eléa ne s'accorda pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle se mit elle aussi à courir, tournant en direction du couloir à dortoirs. Elle fonça dans bon nombre de pirates qui partaient en sens inverse. Tous semblaient sortir du lit, mais les armes aux mains et l'air sombre qu'ils abhorraient firent frissonner la jeune fille. Elle sursauta quand une main l'agrippa, la tirant sur le côté pour l'empêcher de gêner le flot de marins qui se dirigeaient vers le pont.

« Il faut que tu ailles te mettre à l'abri ! » lui cria le pirate dans le capharnaüm du couloir.

Eléa croisa les deux yeux noirs d'Ace en face d'elle, et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Je dois trouver Cassandra et aider à l'infirmerie ! »

Le pirate fronça méchamment les sourcils devant son refus.

« Eléa, c'est un des bateaux de la flotte de Kaidou, il faut que tu te caches ! Tu ne sais pas te battre, ta place n'est pas..

\- Ma place est là où je peux être utile ! Nom d'un chien Ace, j'ai un don de guérison, je ne vais rester à me terrer quelque part alors que je peux aider ! Alors laisse-moi passer, on a pas le temps pour ce genre d'âneries ! » lui cria-t-elle presque.

Eléa n'avait jamais vu Ace aussi furieux. Il lui saisit fermement le bras à nouveau, et la traîna derrière lui. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras la frange de se faire trimballer comme ça par tout le monde !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin ? Je viens de te dire que je dois..

\- Oui ça va, j'ai entendu ! » aboya-t-il.

Il la tira sans ménagement à travers des couloirs noirs de monde, et pénétra quelques instants plus tard dans une pièce où il la lâcha brusquement. Ses insultes moururent sur sa langue quand elle reconnut l'infirmerie. La pièce vibrait d'énergie et de tension, et les infirmières couraient en tous sens sous les ordres de Cassandra pour se préparer à recevoir des blessés. Eléa fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Ace, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Tu ne sors pas de cette pièce, c'est clair ? Je m'en fous si tu vois des gens blessés, ou pire, à travers les hublots. Tu ne sors pas les chercher. Tu ne sors SOUS AUCUN PRÉTEXTE. C'est promis ? »

Eléa ouvra la bouche pour répondre, mais la lourde voix de Cassandra résonna derrière eux.

« Eléa, enfin ! Dépêche-toi de venir ici, on va avoir besoin de tout le monde ! »

Ignorant totalement l'infirmière en chef, Ace lui agrippa les épaules.

« Eléa, promets-le moi. »

Dépassée, Eléa se contenta de balbutier :

« Oui d'accord, je ne sors pas, promis. »

Le pirate hocha la tête. Il se détourna sans un mot en direction de la deuxième porte de l'infirmerie, celle donnant directement sur le pont. La voix de Cassandra résonna encore une fois, essayant d'attirer son attention, mais Eléa ne l'entendit pas. Elle ne put que regarder le dos du pirate disparaître derrière cette porte, en se rendant compte que cela pouvait être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Une terreur sans nom s'empara d'elle à cette pensée, et elle se surprit à faire une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis une éternité : prier.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Bon ce chapitre est un peu bizarre j'avoue, une bibliothèque interdite, de la religion et un début d'attaque.. Quoi ? Sadique de couper à ce moment-là vous dîtes ? Oh si peu :p**

 **En tout cas, on avance un peu, l'ile des Hommes-Poissons sera surement pour le prochain chapitre ! Alors au mois prochain !**


	18. Déclaration de guerre

**Hellooooo!**

 **J'avais promis ce chapitre début aout, on est quasi début aout mdr, donc ça passe ! Vu que je n'ai pas pu ecrire de tout le mois de juillet (raisons deja expliquées), j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal a me remettre dans l'histoire, donc pour ceux qui lisent j'imagine même pas ^^ Donc on va faire un petit résumé rapide de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.**

 **Pour rappel : l'équipage se rapproche de Gyojin. Barbe-Blanche a montré la réserve à Eléa (ça fait un peu Harry Potter vous trouvez pas ?^^), ET et et, un bateau de Kaidou est en approche pour attaquer nos petits loulous. Ce qui se passe après ? C'est en dessous !**

 **Alors bonne lecture à ceux qui se perdront par ici :)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 17 : Déclaration de guerre

Les gestes des infirmières étaient secs mais affirmés tandis qu'elles organisaient les plateaux de premiers soins. La même énergie semblait courir sur le pont. À travers un hublot, Eléa vit les pirates s'organiser sous les ordres de leurs commandants respectifs. L'ensemble des membres d'équipage donnait l'impression d'une machine bien huilée, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situations. En tournant de nouveau la tête, Eléa aperçut à l'horizon un énorme navire filant dans leur direction. Elle frissonna, mais tâcha de se reconcentrer sur le plateau qu'elle était en train de faire. Cassandra vint se placer devant elle et inspecta son travail. Elle hocha la tête, puis parla d'une voix forte, qui résonna dans toute l'infirmerie.

« Bon mesdames, il nous reste à peine quelques minutes donc on se concentre. On s'en tient au protocole. Je rappelle : personne en dehors de l'infirmerie. Ce n'est pas à nous d'aller chercher les blessés, c'est aux autres de nous les amener. Je ne veux aucune infirmière blessée, ce serait le summum du contre-productif. »

Elle désigna un groupe de femmes sur la gauche et reprit :

« Les filles du triage, toujours la même chose. Trois catégories : Prioritaire, Important et Rapide. Les prioritaires incluent risque de mort imminente et doivent être traités en premier. Les importants sont ceux ayant subi des gros dégâts mais qui peuvent attendre. Et rapide pour ceux ayant des blessures légères mais qui doivent être soignées avant d'y retourner. Pour les autres, tout le monde connaît son poste, donc on va..

\- Pas moi, coupa Eléa. Désolée de t'interrompre, mais on ne m'a pas assigné de poste. »

Cassandra hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est fait exprès. Tu n'as pas de poste. Va là où on a besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de blessés on aura mais s'il y en a beaucoup, concentre-toi sur les prioritaires histoire de ne pas gâcher ton énergie trop rapidement sur les cas importants ou rapides. Et ne la vide pas non plus, une soigneuse qui tombe dans les pommes ne servira à rien dans tous les cas, compris ? »

Eléa hocha fermement la tête, ignorant la chamade de son cœur. Son don pourrait potentiellement sauver des vies aujourd'hui. Ou bien son manque d'entrainement en coûterait..

« Les autres, si vous êtes submergées à un moment donné, demandez de l'aide. Il vaut mieux admettre que ça va trop vite pour vous plutôt que d'avoir des morts sur la conscience, c'est clair ? »

Sur ces mots, Cassandra frappa dans ses mains, clôturant la préparation.

« Tout le monde à son poste ! »

La dernière minute avant l'attaque, un silence fébrile régna dans l'infirmerie. Une rumeur sourde en provenance du pont leur bourdonnait aux oreilles : l'anticipation des marins devant l'ennemi qui approchait. Puis des sifflements aigus dans l'air, semblables à des déflagrations, en même temps que des bruits sourds d'objets percutant l'océan.

« Boulets de canon.. » murmura quelqu'un dans la pièce.

La bataille avait commencé.

Sur le pont, l'air sentait la poudre. Le silence de la nuit était perturbé par le bruit des canons et les insultes que les pirates lançaient à leurs adversaires en approche. Ace aimait cette atmosphère. Cette énergie particulière qui vous anime juste avant une confrontation. L'adrénaline courant déjà dans ses veines, il envoya une nouvelle boule de feu qui réduisit en cendres un boulet envoyé par leurs adversaires.

Ils étaient tout près désormais. Ace pouvait distinguer les faces animales de ces ordures à la solde de Kaidou. Il n'attendait plus que..

« Mes fils, montrez-leur de quoi sont capables les Shirohige Kaizoku ! » hurla Barbe-Blanche.

Voilà, ça. Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres. Se servant de la balustrade comme d'un tremplin, il sauta dans les airs, suivi du reste de sa division. Il déploya son fruit du démon, atterrissant sur le pont adverse telle une boule de feu, son poignard à la main, et se jeta dans la mêlée. Un coup de poing au haki dans les côtes le fit grimacer. Il attrapa le bras du responsable et le carbonisa sous les hurlements de douleur du pirate puis lui trancha la gorge, sans état d'âme.

« Hotarubi ! »

Des dizaines de lucioles de feu s'envolèrent, frappant ses ennemis les plus proches. Il balança ensuite un Hiken dans la tête d'un homme-tigre, et courut jusqu'à un de ses frères qui avait été plaqué à terre. Il arriva derrière son adversaire et lui brisa la nuque. On l'attaqua sans haki, l'homme passant à travers lui. Ace le saisit au cou, laissant ses flammes réduire sa tête en cendres. Les cheveux gouttant de sueur et de sang, il frappa, trancha, brûla tous ceux qui se mirent en travers de son chemin. Il leur ferait regretter de s'être attaqués aux Shirohige Kaizoku jura-t-il.

« Prioritaire ! » hurla l'infirmière du tri.

Le cinquième déjà. Cassandra se rua sur le malheureux couvert de sang, tentant d'endiguer l'hémorragie de son abdomen.

« Merde, compresses, vite ! »

Eléa jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme qu'elle était en train de soigner. Elle n'avait pas encore complètement refermé mais..

« Cass ! Échange avec moi ! » dit-elle en se ruant au chevet du nouvel arrivant.

L'avantage dans les situations d'urgence, c'est qu'on avait pas le temps de discuter. L'infirmière en chef hocha sèchement la tête, et courut à son nouveau patient. Eléa posa les mains sur la blessure à vif, détournant les yeux devant les organes et les os exposés. Elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste plantée à rien faire au lieu d'aider, peu importe les instructions de Cassandra. Les tissus se régénérèrent lentement sous ses mains, tandis qu'une autre infirmière plaçait une perfusion sur le bras du marin.

« Accroche-toi Lucke » lui murmura-t-elle.

En tant que nouvelle arrivante, Eléa était encore bien loin de connaître tout le monde. La vingtaine de blessés dans l'infirmerie étaient pour elle des inconnus, ou bien au mieux des gens dont elle connaissait le visage mais pas le nom. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la difficulté de soigner des amis. Le respect qu'elle éprouvait pour les infirmières n'en grandit que davantage. Elle adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à la femme en face d'elle.

« Ça ira pour lui, ne t'inquiètes pas. On a perdu personne pour l'instant, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ? »

L'infirmière releva la tête et la secoua doucement.

« Sur ce bateau, oui..

\- Comment ça ? »

Elle finit d'arranger la poche de sang du blessé avant de répondre :

« Tous ceux qui sont ici sont des divisions de 'défense', ceux restés sur le Moby Dick pendant l'abordage. Ceux des divisons 'd'attaque' sont sur l'autre navire en ce moment, et c'est compliqué de les ramener ici avant la fin de la bataille. Malheureusement, c'est souvent parmi eux qu'il y a des victimes. Alors garde des forces pour eux, d'accord ? »

L'infirmière partit sans attendre la réponse, inconsciente de la boule qu'elle venait de loger au creux du ventre d'Eléa.

Soigner Lucke la vida pratiquement de toutes ses forces tant ses blessures étaient profondes. Une fois terminé, un vertige la prit et elle se raccrocha à une barre du lit du patient pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler. Elle s'efforça de prendre des grandes respirations pour calmer sa nausée montante.

« Pas sûre qu'il apprécie que je lui vomisse dessus » pensa-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle tienne. Si la deuxième division était sur l'autre bateau.. Elle frissonna rien qu'en imaginant Jo et son mètre soixante combattre un pirate de deux fois son gabarit. Puis elle se sermonna : Quelle égoïste ! Peu importe les divisions sur le navire ennemi, elle se devait de les soigner dans tous les cas. Déjà qu'elle ne servait à rien d'un point de vue offensif..

Presque incapable de s'en empêcher, son regard se porta une fois encore sur le hublot, et elle s'avança sans s'en rendre compte. La vue la fit écarquiller les yeux. L'ensemble du pont était rouge, comme si quelqu'un venait de vider une centaine de bidons de peinture dessus. Les hommes présents ne se battaient plus, ce qui la fit froncer des sourcils d'incompréhension. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le navire adverse qui bizarrement semblait s'éloigner, comme s'ils attendaient..

Soudainement, l'autre bateau s'embrasa. La vue des flammes dans la nuit l'hypnotisa. Elle n'était plus sur le Moby Dick, mais sur Yamaneko. Et le bateau en flammes n'en était plus un. Il était une ile. Une ile sublime qu'elle voyait brûler au loin..

 _Le débarquement sur Yamaneko avec sa grand-mère se fit dans un brouillard total. Il y eut des cris. De la part des habitants qui les avaient vues arriver. De la part de sa grand-mère. Eléa s'en fichait. Son cerveau semblait tourner au ralenti._

 _Elles étaient arrivées dans une crique, d'où on ne voyait plus Koji. Elle voulait la voir. Son ile. Sa maison. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir, remontant la pente pour arriver dans les bois. Elle entendit la voix angoissée de sa grand-mère :_

 _« Eléa, reviens ! »_

 _Elle l'ignora. Elle sprinta dans la forêt, jusqu'à atteindre une falaise surplombant la mer, et regarda l'horizon. La tempête qui s'était déclarée au moment de leur accostage battait maintenant son plein. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, le vent faisait plier les arbres dans son dos, et la pluie, furieuse, fracassait le sol et l'océan. Mais peu importe la colère du Dieu du Ciel, l'incendie ne s'était pas éteint. Elle le voyait au loin de sa falaise, comme un phare illuminant la nuit._

 _Eléa resta plantée sur cette falaise jusqu'au petit matin, à peine consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne vit pas la tempête s'arrêter. Ni sa grand-mère la rejoindre. Elle contempla son ile sans bouger, sans un mot ou une larme jusqu'à ce que le feu se tarisse. Et sentit une part d'elle-même s'éteindre en même temps._

« Eléa ! Eléa ! »

La jeune fille sursauta en revenant brusquement à elle, découvrant les sourcils froncés de Cassandra juste devant son nez.

« Tu étais où là hein ? C'est fini, les blessés de l'autre navire arrivent, alors bouge-toi les fesses et rends toi utile !

\- Désolée, j'arrive tout de suite. »

L'infirmière lui jeta un dernier regard sceptique, puis tourna les talons. Eléa regarda à travers le hublot, et vit que l'autre bateau avait disparu, mais que des hommes couverts de sang s'entassaient sur le pont. Certains d'entre eux étaient étalés par terre et ne semblaient pas réagir. Eléa ouvrit brusquement la porte, et se jeta à genoux à leurs côtés pour les soigner, ignorant le sang qui tacha ses vêtements et l'odeur terreuse dans l'air. Elle fut relevée par deux mains fermes qui la remirent sur ses pieds.

« Mais que..

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour eux Eléa, c'est trop tard. » dit calmement la voix de Marco dans son dos.

Les mots s'imprimèrent lentement dans son cerveau et elle ne put retenir un hoquet. Les hommes à ses pieds étaient morts.

« Par tous les Dieux Oubliés.. » murmura-t-elle.

L'un d'eux était tellement mutilé qu'elle aurait été incapable de le décrire physiquement. Pour cause, la moitié supérieure de son crâne avait tout simplement disparu. La bile lui monta aux lèvres.

« Chuuut, ça va aller. » murmura Marco à son oreille. « C'est normal, c'est toujours impressionnant la première fois qu'on en voit. Mais ça va aller, d'accord ? »

Eléa hocha fébrilement la tête, tentant de calmer sa respiration.

« Il faut.. il faut que j'aille voir si des gens ont besoin de soins. »

Marco hocha la tête et la lâcha. Elle se détourna lentement, les images des corps encore gravées sur la rétine.

Parmi le deuxième groupe, les infirmières du triage ne placèrent aucun blessé en prioritaire. Pour la simple raison que ceux qui auraient dû l'être n'avaient pas été ramenés à temps, et gisaient maintenant sur le pont. Le cœur d'Eléa se serra à cette pensée. Elle donna quelques soins partiels à des blessés importants, notamment à sa tête de mule de voisine de chambre.

« Je te dis que j'ai pas besoin d'aide » baraguina Jo.

Eléa examina plus en détails le trou qui perçait de part en part l'épaule droite de la jeune femme.

« Arrête de gigoter, t'es blanche comme un linge.

\- Peuh, t'as l'air aussi crevée que moi j'te signale. » marmonna la brune avant de finalement se laisser faire.

Eléa apposa chacune de ses mains sur un côté de la blessure et libéra son pouvoir. La lumière vacillante lui apprit qu'elle avait atteint ses limites. Elle réussit quand même à refermer partiellement un côté de la plaie.

« Il faudra que tu fasses examiner le reste par une infirmière. » souffla-t-elle, exténuée.

Mais la brune s'était endormie. En enlevant la main qui était dans son dos, les doigts d'Eléa rencontrèrent une surface rugueuse en dessous de sa blessure. Perplexe, elle abaissa davantage la chemise de Jo. Sous le sang frais, un réseau d'énormes cicatrices irrégulières couvrait tout le milieu du dos de la jeune femme. De vieilles marques, dont certaines étaient boursouflées, comme si elles avaient mal cicatrisé. Eléa remonta précipitamment la chemise. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir violé l'intimité de la pirate. Mais par tous les Dieux Oubliés, qui avait bien pu lui infliger des blessures pareilles ?

Eléa fut réveillée par une main qui lui secouait l'épaule. Elle releva la tête, désorientée, et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie sans le vouloir sur une chaise de l'infirmerie.

« Merde ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se releva en quatrième vitesse, manquant de bousculer Cassandra.

« Oula, doucement ! Détends-toi, il n'y a pas le feu.

\- Mais et.. et les blessés ? » demanda Eléa un peu bêtement.

Cassandra leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu crois sincèrement que je t'aurais laissée dormir si il y avait encore eu du travail ? Rêve pas, ma petite. Tout le monde est parti se coucher il y a belle lurette. »

Soulagée, Eléa regarda autour d'elle, et vit que la plupart des lits étaient vides.

« Ils sont déjà tous partis ? » demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

La rousse renifla de dédain.

« Évidemment. Des têtes de mule tous autant qu'ils sont. À peine soignés qu'ils repartent, ces imbéciles. Enfin bref, va te coucher. Tu vas te faire un torticoli à dormir assise comme ça.

\- Personne n'a besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Cassandra haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Tu trouves que t'en as pas eu assez, tu veux encore du boulot ? Tu peux toujours m'aider à nettoyer si ça te chante. »

Eléa acquiesça et s'empara des produits ménagers que l'infirmière avait ramenés. Elles lavèrent l'ensemble de la pièce jusqu'au petit matin, récurant jusqu'à la dernière tache de sang.

Le temps que le nettoyage soit terminé, Eléa était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir une éponge à la place du cerveau.

« Ce sera bon je pense. Va dormir maintenant, tu ressembles à un zombie. » lui dit Cassandra.

\- D'accord, merci. Et toi, tu vas dormir ?

\- Mon chou, je ne fermerai pas un œil tant qu'il y aura du monde dans mon infirmerie. Toi incluse. Alors ouste, sors de là. »

La jeune fille acquiesça mollement, rêvant déjà de son lit. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte menant aux dortoirs.

« Oh, et Eléa ? » la retint Cassandra. « Bon boulot aujourd'hui. »

Puis elle la congédia d'un geste de la main.

« Merci » souffla la jeune fille.

Mais l'infirmière ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle.

Cette nuit laissa un goût amer dans la bouche des pirates. Certes, c'était une victoire. Mais une victoire qu'ils avaient payé dans le sang. 11 morts. Plus d'une centaine de blessés, dont une dizaine grièvement. Sans compter l'attaque sur l'ile Gyojin quelques jours plus tôt. Kaidou avait gagné la première manche. Mais il n'avait pas encore gagné la guerre.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espere que la scène de bataille vous aura convaincus, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de ce genre là.**

 **Je vous avoue qu'à la base, je n'avais pas prévu de faire une "gueguerre" avec Kaidou mais je trouvais que ça s'enchainait bien. Et ça fait un bon lien avec ce que j'ai prévu pour après (si je change pas encore d'avis en cours de route mdr).**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bybye**


End file.
